


Unintentional Happiness

by QueenDiannaAgron



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Friendship, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 44,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25263820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenDiannaAgron/pseuds/QueenDiannaAgron
Summary: Quinn Fabray thought she'd escaped Rachel Berry but after bumping into her in New York, all of her feelings come flooding back...Set immediately after Series 6 but before the '5 years later' section of the finale.Originally posted on FanFiction.net
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short prologue to begin with, Chapter 1 will be uploaded soon after this :)  
> This is my first story on here so bear with me while I get the hang of it otherwise check me out on ff.net under the same name  
> Read and review :)

_This wasn't supposed to happen._  
_I wasn't supposed to see her again._

The blonde scribbled in her diary, emotions overflowing onto the page.

 _I thought she'd moved back to Ohio, otherwise I would've never taken the graduate job in New York._  
_The last I'd heard, she'd made it big on Broadway, given it up to do a terrible TV show and gone home to end up teaching the New Directions._  
_So many people hate her now, but I could never hate her, because although I don't like to admit it, I'm in love with her._  
_I have been for as long as I can remember._

The girl sighed, physically drained.

_I'm in love with her._

She writes again.

_I'm in love with Rachel Berry._


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The majority of this story will be from Quinn's point of view, unless stated otherwise.  
> Also as this is set after series 6 I feel I should just say that Quinn isn't dating Puck in this timeline.  
> Read and review :)

_**Friday** _

I close my diary in frustration before getting up and flopping onto my bed, rolling onto my stomach and screaming into my pillow. I then flip myself over and stare at my ceiling as I recall the events of yesterday afternoon…

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

"Quinn? Quinn!"

I turned around at the sound of my name, just in time to see Rachel Berry run into my arms.

"R…Rachel, what are you doing here?" I asked, politely hugging the shorter girl back.

"I live here silly. What are you doing here? I thought you were still in New Haven." The brunette replied, stepping back.

"I got a job here, after graduating. I thought you moved back to Ohio, I heard you were coaching the New Directions." I stated, trying not to let my real emotions show.

"Oh I was, but then we won Nationals, McKinley became a school for the arts and Kurt convinced me to return to NYADA. It's going really well this time, I'm completely ignoring all temptation from Broadway, determined to graduate and prove everyone wrong…"

I smiled absent-mindedly as I only half listened to what Rachel was saying until I was brought out of my daydream by a soft, small hand on my arm.

"Quinn?"

"Hmm?"

"I asked what your job was." Rachel giggled.

God I forgot how hot her giggle is. I thought to myself before responding. "I'm a teaching assistant for the moment."

"That's sweet…"

"I'm sorry Rachel, I really have to go." I babbled and immediately spun round and walked away.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

I groaned at the way I'd handled the situation. I hadn't really needed to leave, I just panicked.

"Idiot." I said aloud, not intending anyone to hear me.

"Well hello to you too." My roommate giggles, appearing in my bedroom doorway.

"Sorry Daisy, I didn't realise you were home, and I was calling myself an idiot, not you."

"Why are you an idiot?" Daisy asks, perching on the edge of my bed.

I sighed deeply and opened my mouth to speak but was interrupted.

"Wait, I know this look. It's Rachel isn't it?"

"Is it that obvious?" I grumble.

"Your eyes are very emotive." Daisy explains. "What happened?"

"I saw her yesterday. She's back in New York."

Daisy nods before getting up and walking out of my room. I sit up confused but a few moments later the ginger girl walks back into the room with a pint of ice cream and two spoons.

"I hate how well you know me." I laugh. "Why do you get a spoon?"

"You think I'm going to let you eat this all by yourself? I'm not crazy!"

I laugh again, before taking the bigger spoon and digging into the ice cream.

"She's back for good?" Daisy asks.

I nod.

"We're going to need more ice cream." She jokes.

"I'm hoping to avoid her. She's back at NYADA so all I have to do is avoid that area… Right?"

I look up at my roommate with a pleading look on my face, willing her to agree with me.

"Um… maybe? Look Q, I can't tell you want you want to hear so I'll say this instead, chances are, now that she knows you're here, she's going to want to meet up with you. Avoiding her won't be as easy as not going near her school, and I know you know that."

I groan. "Why do you have to be so smart?"

"You should be thankful that I am, if we hadn't met at Yale and graduated together, who knows what kind of weirdo you'd be living with now." Daisy laughs as she sticks her tongue out at me.

I shove her with my foot.

"Right, I've got a hot date so I'll catch you later." She says as she stands, checking her makeup in my mirror before leaving.

"Buy more ice cream!" I shout after her.

* * *

A few hours later my phone rings and I pick it up without looking at the screen, assuming it'll be Daisy looking for an excuse to ditch her date.

"Hello?" I say into the phone.

"Quinn? Oh good this is still your number."

I almost drop my mobile as I hear Rachel's voice coming out of it.

"Hmm? Yeah, Santana made me promise to never change it as it took her so long to memorise it in the first place." I mumble pathetically.

"Ah yes, I remember the song she made up actually." Rachel giggles.

My stomach flips at the sound. "You do?" I ask, surprised.

"Of course." She responds, sounding slightly offended. "Would you like me to prove it?"

"No, that's fine I believe you, I was just surprised. Was there something you wanted?"

"Oh yes, I was wondering if you wanted to grab a cup of coffee, or some lunch, over the weekend? Tomorrow is best for me but I can do Sunday if you'd prefer."

"Yeah that sounds nice, tomorrow is great." I respond before I even realise what I've just agreed to.

"Great, I'll text you the details. Bye Quinn."

She hangs up before I get a chance to stay goodbye and I throw my phone across the room, furious that I answered the call without checking who it was.

* * *

I'm sat watching TV with my dinner on my lap when Daisy gets home.

"Uh oh, what happened now?" She asks as soon as she sees me.

"What?" I ask.

"You never eat in front of the TV unless you're stroppy. What happened?" She repeats.

"I'm meeting up with Rachel tomorrow."

To my surprise Daisy starts laughing hysterically. I throw a cushion at her.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She says, still laughing slightly. "But you've got to admit that's hilarious."

"It's not! You haven't seen me around Rachel, I get so nervous I can barely hold a conversation. For 2 years in high school I had to force myself to be mean to her so she wouldn't talk to me as much."

"Alright point taken." My best friend responds before sitting down on the sofa next to me and wrapping one arm around my shoulders.

I lean into her embrace. "How was your date?"

"Eh, not my type." She states bluntly.

"Then why were you out with him for 4 hours?!"

"Her." She corrects. "And because she insisted on paying for everything…"

"You're so bad." I chuckle.

"I know, but you love me."

"You're right, I do love you. What are you doing at lunchtime tomorrow?" I ask, suddenly getting an idea.

"Quinn I am not coming on your awkward date."

"Firstly, it's not a date. Secondly, please I don't want to do this alone." I look up at her with puppy dog eyes.

"Ugh fine, but only if she's okay with it."

"Yay!" I exclaim, pulling my phone out of my pocket to text Rachel.

_Q – Hey! Listen I apparently promised my roommate that we'd have lunch together tomorrow, mind if she tags along?_

_R – Sure, I don't mind. Shall we meet at 1pm where we bumped into each other yesterday? We can decide where to go when we meet._

_Q – Okay._

"Thanks for blaming it on me." Daisy jokes, reading over my shoulder.

"I'll let you pick where we eat."

"And…" She prompts.

"And I'll pay." I say, rolling my eyes.

"Sweet thanks." She kisses the top of my head. "It's only 8 wanna watch a film?"

"Sure."


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this whole Chapter 3: Chapter 2 thing is confusing but as I haven't actually named my chapters and Chapter 1 was a prologue there isn't much I can do about it.  
> So there's 27 chapters left so I thought I'd upload 3 a day from now on and that will be a lot easier now I know I don't have to write it using HTML.  
> Read and review :)

_**Saturday** _

"No that's not right!" I exclaim, throwing the t-shirt back into my closet.

Daisy walks into my room, sits me down on my bed and starts wordlessly rooting through my cupboards.

Eventually she turns to me, hands me some clothes and I go to put them on without a second thought. When I emerge from the bathroom I'm wearing ripped jeans, a tank top and a check shirt just fastened from the middle down.

Daisy looks me over before handing me a hair tie. I pull my hair up into a messy ponytail, unlike the tight ones I used to have as a Cheerio. My roommate then pulls a few strands of hair out of the ponytail to frame my face.

"You're welcome." She laughs as I check myself out in my full-length mirror.

"Thanks D."

I pocket my keys and phone before we leave our apartment and wander down the road to meet up with Rachel.

* * *

We arrive at the public square before Rachel so take a seat on a nearby bench.

As soon as I catch sight of the brunette walking towards us a few minutes later, my stomach flips. She's wearing a short, tight black skirt and a white blouse.

"Smile Quinn." Daisy mutters beside me.

I don't need to be told twice as I feel a smile spreading across my lips.

"Hi!" Rachel grins as she comes to a stop in front of us.

I sit still, my mouth too dry to talk.

"I'm Daisy, Quinn's best friend slash roommate." Daisy states, standing up before dragging me to my feet.

"Are you okay Quinn?" Rachel asks after greeting Daisy.

I gulp, desperate to moisten my mouth.

"Yes." I manage to say.

"Alright…"

* * *

We end up in a café down the street and we pile into a booth, Daisy and I sitting opposite Rachel, before ordering coffees and sandwiches.

"So Daisy, what do you do?"

"At the moment I work in a bookstore but I'm hoping to become a writer myself."

Daisy continues the conversation with Rachel and I'm thankful that I invited her.

"So Quinn…" Rachel begins and I feel Daisy nudge me under the table, ensuring I was paying attention. "How have you been?"

"Oh, yeah I've been good thanks, was busy for a while a few months ago as graduation was approaching. Yourself?"

"Yes I'm good too thanks."

"What was it like coaching the Glee club?" I ask, desperate for someone other than me to talk.

"It was a mixture of rewarding and stressful. I'm just thankful I could do it alongside Kurt, and later Mr Schue and Blaine." Rachel laughs.

The waitress brings our lunch over and I relax slightly.

"She was hot." Daisy claims, without thinking, watching the waitress walk away.

"Oh." Rachel says, taken aback. "You're…"

"Bisexual." Daisy finishes. "Same as Quinny here."

"Daisy!" I exclaim, almost choking on my sandwich.

I risk glancing at Rachel who is staring at her food and I groan inaudibly.

"Oops." Daisy says. "Sorry I thought you were out."

"It's fine." Rachel says before I get a chance to complain. "I'm not one to judge, with two dads and a gay best friend it'd be hypocritical to hold this against you Quinn. Hey, I even attended a double gay wedding in the past year."

"Yeah, I wish I'd been there but I had too much on my plate." I respond, answering the unasked question.

"That's understandable, but I'm not going to pretend it wasn't weird with everyone being there except you. Other than…"

"I know." I say, ensuring Rachel didn't have to say his name.

We spend the next few minutes in silence, no one really sure of what to say next.

When the waitress reappears asking if we enjoyed the food, Daisy is the one to reply.

"Yes it was delicious thanks, can we have the bill please, and maybe your phone number?"

I roll my eyes as the waitress laughs.

She returns with the bill, which I pay ignoring the complaints from Rachel, and then hands Daisy a napkin with her number scrawled on it.

"Score!" Daisy whispers as we exit the café.

As we step outside we immediately get drenched by the rain which had apparently started at some point during lunch.

"Great." Rachel mutters sarcastically. "The subway is going to be heaving."

"Come back to ours." Daisy offers before I can stop her.

"Are you sure?" Rachel asks, glancing at me.

"Of course." I smile, making a mental note to yell at Daisy later.

* * *

"Make yourself at home." I say politely to Rachel as I unlock the front door to my apartment.

As she steps inside I can't help but notice how her wet blouse has become see through and hugs her figure perfectly.

"You should take off that blouse." I mumble, she looks at me suspiciously. "You know, so you're more comfortable, not because…"

I'm cut off by Rachel's laughter. "I got what you meant Quinn. Though I have nothing else to wear."

"You can borrow one of my t-shirts, and joggers if you want to change completely. My room is the second door on the left." I say, pointing down the hallway.

As soon as Rachel disappears into my room I whirl round and smack Daisy on the arm.

"Ow!" She exclaims.

"Why did you invite her here?!" I whisper angrily.

"I don't know, maybe because it's pouring down with rain and I wanted to be nice." She says sarcastically.

"Do you not realise how awkward this is for me?"

"Oh yeah that's just a bonus." Daisy giggles and I'm about to retaliate when Rachel reappears and my roommate scampers off to get changed herself.

I turn my attention to the brunette and notice that she's wearing my 'Too Cool For School' t-shirt.

I laugh. "Do you realise that's what I was wearing when I first met you?"

"Really? You remember that?"

"Maybe." I blush.

Rachel giggles. "Mind if I grab a glass of water?"

"No!" I splutter. "Of course not, sorry I should've offered."

She walks into the kitchen as I explain that I'm going to change. I head into my room and swap my shirt for a hoodie and my jeans for jogging bottoms.

When I walk back into the living room I see Rachel browsing our DVD and book collection.

"Do you approve?" I ask, making her jump. "Sorry, Daisy always jokes that I should wear a bell around my neck."

"I can see why that would be useful." She laughs. "Yes I'm impressed by your collection of musicals, are they yours?"

"Most of them." I admit, blushing slightly. "Glee club had quite an effect on me."

"Oh I could tell. You were a completely different person by the end of it." The brunette comments.

"I hope that's a good thing."

"I wouldn't be standing here if it wasn't."

It was at that moment that I notice how close we are standing so I take a step back and try to calm my heart rate as Rachel moves to sit on the couch.

I wander over and sit down at the other end of the sofa and I begin to relax into conversation as we talk about all our old Glee friends.

I take a few moments to collect my thoughts before asking the question I'd been dreading to know the answer to.

"Have you been dating anyone?"

"Well… I had a 'thing' with Sam but it didn't really go much further than that, I think I just liked the way he reminded me of Finn." She answers and I see the pain flash in her eyes as she mentions Finn.

"Sam? Really? Just wanted to date all my exes?" I joke, trying to lighten the mood.

"Apparently so." She laughs. "I hadn't even thought about that to be honest. What about you?"

"Me? No I'm very single…"

"And it's all she talks about." Daisy says from behind us, leapfrogging over the back of the sofa to sit between us. "What's for dinner? Pizza?"

I hadn't even realised how long Rachel and I had been talking and how late it was but laugh at my roommate's bluntness.

"Rachel's vegan." I comment.

"Actually I gave that up, too much hassle to find decent vegan food in New York."

"Yay pizza!" Daisy cheers.

"Fine." I grumble, reaching for my purse and a menu for Rachel.

"I insist on paying." The brunette states. "You bought me lunch and were kind enough to let me wait out the storm in your apartment so it's the least I can do."

Daisy agrees immediately while I try to complain but Rachel doesn't budge and ends up buying us all large pizzas of our choosing.

* * *

Just over an hour later, the three of us are all collapsed on the sofa after eating too much pizza. Rachel's head is resting on my stomach and I'm absent-mindedly running my fingers through her hair.

As Daisy gets up to make a drink, Rachel turns over so she's looking up at me.

"I could've fallen asleep in that position." She giggles.

"Well talking of falling asleep I'm not sure I'm comfortable with you getting on the subway this late so would you like to stay here? I can take the couch and you can stay in my room."

"Oh no if I stay I insist on sleeping out here."

We argue back and forth for a few moments.

"Why don't you just both sleep in Q's room?"

I look up to see Daisy stood in the doorway, smirking slightly and I glare at her before she disappears into her room.

"I'd be happy with that arrangement, I noticed you have a double bed."

I look down at Rachel in shock. "Really? I'm not sure it's the best idea…"

"Why not?" She says as she looks up at me with her big brown eyes.

"Alright fine."

I lead her into my room and change into some pyjamas before offering Rachel another pair. As she enters the bathroom to get ready I pull out my phone to text Daisy.

_Q – I hate you._

_D – Na you love me._

_Q – Nope. Hate you._

_D – There's ice cream in the freezer._

_Q – Alright maybe I like you a little bit._

"What are you smiling at?"

I look up to see Rachel coming out of the bathroom and try to ignore how hot she looks in my pjs.

"Oh. Just… something Daisy said." I half explain.

Her own phone beeps and she looks at me suspiciously.

"That wasn't me I swear!" I laugh.

She picks up her phone and reads the text. "Oh it's just Jesse saying goodnight."

"Jesse? Wait. Jesse St James?" I ask, my stomach twisting at the thought of him.

"Yeah. He turned up a few weeks ago and we've been talking ever since." She looks up to see the worry on my face. "He's changed, Quinn."

"I'll believe that when I see it." I mutter, climbing into bed.

Rachel gets in beside me and we both lie there, staring at the ceiling until she breaks the silence.

"Quinn?"

"Rachel." I respond.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"When did you realise you were bi?"

_The first time I saw you._ I think.

"Honestly, some part of my always knew, but it wasn't confirmed until I got to Yale and Daisy kissed me and…" I begin.

"Wait." Rachel interrupts. " _Daisy_ kissed you?!"

I turn my head to see her lying on her side facing me so I copy her body language.

"Yep." I laugh. "It's basically how we met."

"What happened then? After the kiss I mean."

"We both immediately knew that we were destined to be best friends and nothing more, all without saying a word to the other. It sounds stupid but that's what happened and we've been inseparable ever since."

"Sounds like you and Santana." Rachel points out. "You know, minus the kissing."

"Well…"

_"WHAT?!_ You and Santana?!"

I feel my cheeks redden. "Every girl experiments in college…"

"When was this?" She demands.

"Mr Schue's failed wedding."

"Oh… my… I can't believe she didn't tell me."

I laugh at the shocked look on Rachel's face. "So did that answer your original question?"

"Pretty much, so you basically realised after you kissed a girl?"

"Yep. Why did you ask anyway?"

"Oh." She avoids looking me in the eyes. "No reason."

I glance at her quizzically.

"Anyway, goodnight Quinn." Rachel voices before turning over promptly.

"Yeah… goodnight Rach."


	4. Chapter 3

_**Sunday** _

I wake up mid-morning and try to stretch but soon find that I can't move.

I look down confused to find Rachel sprawled over me, her head on my chest, one hand on my stomach and her legs entangled with mine.

She shifts slightly and makes the cutest little noise, I feel my stomach twitch in an attempt to calm my arousal. Then all of a sudden the hand that was resting on my abs moves, tickling me.

"Rachel!" I shriek.

"Sorry." She giggles sleepily. "I felt you twitch and couldn't resist."

As she looks up at me I have to bite my cheek to stop myself from telling her how beautiful she looks.

"Mmm you're so comfy." She mumbles, resting her head back down and wrapping her arms around my waist.

My arm automatically snakes around her, my hand coming to rest on her hip.

A few moments later I hear Daisy knock on my door, which she does every morning to check I'm awake, before popping her head into the room. She smirks at the sight of us.

" _Help me._ " I mouth.

"Morning girls. Breakfast will be ready in 10." She states before leaving.

"We should… probably get up." I say.

"Nooo. 5 more minutes." Rachel pleads, tightening her grip around my middle.

My heart overpowers my head and I let Rachel cuddle me for precisely 6 more minutes before slowly sliding from underneath her.

"So cruel." She pouts.

"Sorry Rach, I smell pancakes." I say as a pathetic excuse because I knew that if I'd stayed any longer my hand would've wandered down from her hip.

I head into the kitchen with Rachel following close behind.

"You two looked comfy." Daisy quips.

"Oh yes Quinn is very cuddly." Rachel comments. "I can't remember the last time I slept that well."

Daisy catches my eye and raises her eyebrows slightly and I scowl at her warning her not to push this any further. She takes my hint and starts silently loading pancakes onto three plates.

* * *

Rachel leaves after breakfast, claiming she has some errands to run and I take a cold shower to wash away my arousal.

As I enter my room I find Daisy on my bed, drinking coffee.

"Where's my coffee?" I jibe.

"Hey, I made you breakfast I can't do everything."

I slump down next to her, burying my face in my hands.

"Talk to me."

"She asked me when I figured out I wasn't straight." I mumble into my palms.

"Ouch." Daisy comments.

"I lied and said I 'always knew but it was confirmed when you kissed me'."

My roommate laughs. "I'm happy to take the blame for that one, but you can't deny that you wanted me to kiss you."

"Not now D." I complain.

"Alright, I can see this isn't going to get any easier for you anytime soon so why don't you write her a letter?"

I look up at the ginger girl, confused.

"Not to send to her, but my mum always told me that writing down your feelings is a good first step to getting over them. I used to write letters to all my crushes in high school and it surprisingly helped." She explains. "Just think about it okay?"

I nod and she hugs me briefly before leaving for her shift at the bookstore.

I sigh and glance at the diary on my desk before getting up and walking over to it.

"Well at this point I'm willing to try anything." I mutter to myself, sitting down at my desk and picking up a pen.

_Rachel,_

_I'm not really sure what sort of things I'm supposed to write so I'm just going to let my heart take over._

_Every time you're around me I get breathless; my pulse quickens and my palms get sweaty. It's been this way since the very first day I saw you. At first I didn't know what was going on but I soon figured it out, and I always hoped you'd never realise. I hoped that you wouldn't notice what it did to me when you said my name randomly, I hoped that you'd never get too close to me because I wasn't sure if I trusted myself not to reach out and kiss you, I hoped that these feelings would fade._

_They haven't. If anything they've gotten stronger._

_It hurt me to watch you with guys, so much so that I originally declined your invite to your wedding. Until… well you know what happened._

_I hated the heartbroken look in your eyes as Finn put you on a train to New York, knowing that if it were me I would've dropped everything to come with you._

_I still would. I'd do anything for you and you don't even realise._

_I… I love you._

_I love you Rachel._

I reread what I had just written before signing it ' _Lucy Quinn Fabray_ ' because for some reason it felt more appropriate to use my full name. I then ripped the page out of my diary, folded it in half and placed it in my top desk drawer, never to be read again.

* * *

_**Friday** _

I get home from work exhausted and flop down onto the couch without taking my shoes off.

I pull my phone out of my bag and see that I have 3 messages, the first being from my father but I delete that without even reading it. The next is from Daisy.

_D – Might not be home tonight, meeting up with that waitress from last weekend. See you tomorrow after work x_

The third message is from Rachel.

_R – Hi Quinn, I'm heading to a karaoke bar this evening and would love it if you would join me. Let me know._

I hesitate before replying, I love karaoke but not sure if I can handle a night alone with Rachel, especially when there's alcohol involved. So I make a vow to myself not to drink before messaging Rachel.

_Q – I'd love to, we didn't get enough chances to sing together in Glee so this will be the perfect opportunity! Where is the bar?_

_R – Great! It's just round the corner from your apartment so I can swing by to pick you up on my way? Around 8?_

_Q – Sure, see you then._

* * *

Rachel rings the buzzer at exactly 8pm that evening.

"Be down in a bit." I say into the intercom before grabbing my jacket and throwing my keys, phone and purse into a handbag.

My breath catches when I see the little black dress that Rachel is wearing.

"I like your dress." I say, my mouth dry.

"Thanks, I'm a bit cold though." She laughs.

I hand her my jacket. "Here, I'm not wearing it anyway."

She thanks me and wraps the jacket around her shoulders.

"How was your day?" She asks as we walk.

"Busy. Yours?"

"The same actually." Rachel admits.

It's not long before we enter the bar and Rachel immediately signs herself up to sing.

"I'll do something later." I mutter when she asks if I want her to sign me up too.

We sit at the bar and I order a Diet Coke, Rachel frowns at me curiously before ordering the same.

"Not a drinker?" She asks me.

"I drink occasionally but don't feel like it tonight." I respond.

Suddenly everything goes black as a pair of hands cover my eyes and I hear Rachel giggle.

I pull the hands away and turn to see Daisy and the waitress behind me.

"What are the chances?!" My roommate laughs as she pulls up two chairs. "This is Scarlet by the way."

Rachel and I introduce ourselves to Scarlet as Daisy orders drinks for the two of them.

"Yes I remember you from the café, how do you know Daisy?" Scarlet asks.

"She's my roommate, and I know Rachel from high school." I explain.

Rachel's name is then called to sing next so she wanders over to the stage.

"Not going soft on me are you Q?" Daisy asks, gesturing to my non-alcoholic drink.

"I thought it would be best to stay sober around Rachel." I laugh.

"Gotcha."

By this time Rachel had reached the stage and was just starting to sing 'Don't Let Go' by Lea Michele.

I hadn't realised I was staring at the brunette until I hear Daisy giggle beside me.

"You've got it sooo bad Q." She teases.

"Shut up." I grumble.

"Are they together?" I hear Scarlet ask.

"She wishes." Daisy responds and I turn my head to glare at her.

When Rachel returns I open my mouth to speak but am interrupted by a voice behind me.

"That was incredible Rachel."

I know who is standing there without having to turn around and Rachel wraps him into a hug as he approaches her.

"Quinn." He says, nodding at me.

"Jesse." I respond, returning his nod.

"Rachel told me you were in town."

"Likewise."

"Jesse St James." He says, turning to hold his hand out to Daisy and Scarlet as they introduce themselves. "Any friend of Rachel's is a friend of mine so I'm buying a round of shots."

I try to stop him but Daisy kicks my shin. I roll my eyes, accepting the shot but refusing any further offers.

* * *

I sit helplessly watching a tipsy Rachel flirt with Jesse as he keeps supplying her with drinks. I notice the predatorial look in his eyes so I do the only thing I think will work.

"Sing with me Rach?" I ask suddenly.

She seems to immediately sober up as she agrees eagerly. I shoot a smug look at Jesse as Rachel drags me up to the stage before picking a song.

"What song did you pick?" I ask her.

"You'll recognise it, trust me."

I smirk as I hear the opening to 'Love Song' by Sara Bareilles, which we sang with Santana last time I was in New York. She sings the same part as before while I sing both mine and Santana's.

After we finish I notice that Jesse has left and smile to myself as Daisy explains to me that he muttered 'I'm not going to watch this' before leaving while I hear Scarlet saying to Rachel that he'll text her tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Saturday** _

I wake up in Rachel's arms again, almost forgetting that I'd let her stay over after karaoke last night. I somehow manage to get up without waking her before taking a shower.

As I exit the bathroom I'm surprised to see that Rachel isn't in bed anymore. I find her in the kitchen making French toast.

"Morning." She smiles when she sees me. "I hope you don't mind, I just really craved French toast and thought I'd make us some in return for letting me stay here again. Is Daisy here?"

"No." I yawn. "She's probably still out with Scarlet."

As we sit at the breakfast bar eating, we go back to talking about relationships.

"So other than Santana and that kiss with Daisy, what else have you been up to?" Rachel asks with a glint in her eye.

"Honestly, not much, the occasional drunken fling but nothing serious." I explain.

"Why not?"

"I… erm… _like_ someone and it wouldn't be fair to start a relationship with someone else."

"Oooh. Who is it? Do I know them?" She inquires innocently.

"Um, yeah you could say that." I blush.

"Is it me?" The brunette asks, one eyebrow raised.

I feel myself turn an even brighter shade of red and am about to respond when Rachel starts laughing.

"Relax Quinn, I'm joking."

I force myself to laugh too, hoping she doesn't realise it's fake.

"So when did you last hear from Kurt?" I question, desperate to change the subject.

"A few weeks ago, they're back from their honeymoon and trying to figure out what to do next. In fact it's likely that they're coming back to New York so we can all meet up!"

"Oh, nice."

"Yeah, it'll be great having them around again." Rachel smiles, oblivious of my sarcasm. "So what are you doing today?"

"Well Daisy and I have been thinking about getting a bigger coffee table so I thought I'd go out looking for one and maybe get some groceries at the same time."

"I love shopping! Can I come?"

"Um, sure, if you really want to." I mumble.

* * *

Half an hour later, Rachel and I are stood in a nearby furniture store looking over coffee tables.

"This one's nice." She points out.

I look over to the table she's standing by. "Yeah it is, let me send a picture to Daisy."

I snap a picture using my phone and send it to my roommate. As we wait for a reply, Rachel and I wander around the shop.

"You know…" Rachel grins cheekily. "I've always wanted to play hide and seek in a store like this."

I smirk in return. "Game on Berry."

I automatically close my eyes and start counting to 20, hearing her footsteps creep away.

I slowly open my eyes after 20 seconds and scan the store for places Rachel could be hiding.

Firstly I look around the wardrobes, opening the doors to each cupboard whilst trying not to look too suspicious. Next I head over to the clothing section and weave in and out of each aisle.

After failing to find Rachel in the bed department, as well as the holiday section, I'm about to give up and ring her phone when I notice a flash of brunette hair disappear back around the side of a bookcase. I take a complex route around the store until I'm approaching Rachel from behind.

I reach out and tickle her ribs, causing her to shriek in surprise. I pull her back into me and cover her mouth with my hand.

"Shh, it's only me." I whisper into her ear.

After she relaxes I move my hand away from her mouth but keep the other arm around her waist.

"Quinn, don't ever do that again." She says breathlessly.

"Hey, you wanted to play hide and seek." I tease.

She then takes me by surprise and turns around in my arms before burying her head into my neck. I begin stroking her back soothingly and wait for her to talk.

A few moments later, Rachel pulls her head back and looks up into my eyes. Before I know what's happening I lean down to kiss her but our lips never meet.

I look up to see Rachel standing a short distance from me with a conflicted look on her face, it hadn't even occurred to me that my arms weren't around her anymore.

"Quinn… what…"

I hear the beginning of her question but turn around sharply and walk away before she can finish.

* * *

I more or less run the whole way home until I collapse against my front door, too exhausted to open it.

"Yes?" Daisy asks as she opens the door from inside, causing me to fall backwards into her. "Oof, Q, what the hell?"

"I tried to kiss her." I mumble, crawling over to the sofa and dragging myself up onto it until I'm lying face down.

"Who? Rachel?" Daisy asks.

I nod into the couch.

"Oh God, what did she do?"

"She stepped away from me and was about to ask me something when I basically ran away."

I feel something cold by my hand and look up to see my roommate handing me the ice cream. I roll over onto my side and begin shovelling ice cream into my mouth.

"I'm such… an idiot." I say between mouthfuls.

"You can say that again." Daisy laughs before I glare at her. "Sorry."

"Your dumb letter idea didn't work either." I grumble.

"It's barely been a week since you wrote it and you've been having these feelings for what? 6 years?"

I pick up a cushion and scream into it until I'm interrupted by someone knocking at the door.

"Quinn?" Rachel's voice comes through the closed door.

"I'm not here." I whisper to Daisy as I run into my bedroom.

A few moments later I hear someone tapping on my bedroom door before Rachel enters followed by Daisy.

"Daisy…" I complain.

"Q, she probably heard you screaming from down the hall you really think she was going to believe that you weren't home?" My roommate explains before leaving the two of us alone.

I avoid looking at the brunette.

"Quinn, I'm sorry."

_Wait._ I think. _Did she just apologise?_

"What for?" I ask, still not looking at her.

Rachel giggles. "I'm not entirely sure, I just needed to say it."

I finally look up into her brown eyes and sigh. "I should be the one saying it. I'm so sorry Rachel, I… don't know what came over me."

"It's fine Quinn. Honestly, it was kind of flattering."

"How so?" I ask.

"Well, ever since I found out you were bisexual, I couldn't help but wonder if you found me attractive…" Her voice trails off.

My mind races trying to think of an appropriate response but all I can muster is chuckle.

We stand in silence until Rachel breaks it.

"Dinner?"

"Um…" I hesitate.

"Oh come on we can still be friends."

I wince at the last word but thankfully Rachel doesn't notice.

"Shall we invite Daisy?" She asks.

"Yes." I respond, almost too quickly.

She eyes me suspiciously before heading out into the hallway. I fight the urge to scream before following her.

We end up ordering pizza again and surprisingly Daisy offers to pay, claiming that she thought paying for this now would result in more free food along the line.

"So tell me more about the time you two met." Rachel asks with a wink as we tuck into the pizzas.

Daisy and I look at each other and she smirks at me, giving me permission to continue.

"Well basically it was my first night at Yale and I went to a party at the club near the campus. I walked in and immediately locked eyes with this ginger girl across the room…"

"A very attractive ginger girl." Daisy interrupts.

I roll my eyes at her. "Anyway, I couldn't make it across the room to her so I sat at the bar and ordered a drink. A few moments later I feel someone sit down next to me but ignore them, knowing it's the ginger girl. 'Gone shy all of a sudden blondie?' she asks and I smirk, still staying quiet. 'Come on, I saw you eye flirting with me the moment you walked in.' I finally turned to face her and say something along the lines of 'it's not my fault you were in my eyeline.' Before turning back to my drink and she walks away, leaving me to ponder my feelings."

"What about the kiss?" Rachel asks, confused when I pause.

"She's getting there." Daisy laughs.

"All throughout the evening she and I catch each other looking at one another until I suddenly find myself dancing with her. We try to have a conversation but the music is too loud so she gestures for me to follow her outside.

"After a very flirty conversation that I can't remember most of, she suddenly lurches forward and kisses me, and to my surprise I find myself kissing back. It isn't until she pulls away that she introduces herself as Daisy and we somehow know we were destined to be best friends."

"It was like a weird telepathic connection." Daisy adds, giggling.

"Is Quinn a good kisser?" Rachel asks her.

"One of the best girls I've ever kissed."

As I hear my roommate admit this I shoot her a quizzical look as she shrugs as if to say 'what can I say? It's true'.

"Well looks like I missed out then." Rachel winks at me and I feel myself blush so shove some more pizza into my mouth. "Oh I just remembered that Jesse is having a party tomorrow night and I'd love it if you both would come, he said I can invite anyone I like."

"Can I bring Scarlet?" Daisy asks.

Rachel nods and before I get a say in it Daisy has accepted her invitation for the both of us.


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you all know that I'm British so some things will be spelt the English way.  
> Read and review :)

_**Sunday** _

"Okay we're on a mission tonight D." I explain to my roommate as she does my makeup for the party. "Don't let Jesse be alone with Rachel. I know he wants her and that's not going to happen on my watch, I was there when he hurt her the last two times."

"Plus you want her for yourself." Daisy laughs. "But yes I'm happy to help with your 'mission' as long as I get some down time to spend with Scarlet."

"Deal." I respond. "Now, what should I wear?"

"Something _hot_."

I wink at her before grabbing the perfect outfit from my closet and changing in the bathroom.

Daisy smirks when she sees me. "You better hope that outfit only works on Rachel, because if you turn Scarlet's head I am taking her out of there."

We meet Scarlet outside her work before walking to Jesse's apartment.

"Nice dress Quinn." She compliments before turning and seeing Daisy's red face. "You look hot too cutie."

Daisy smiles as her date leans over and kisses her on the nose.

I text Rachel when we're outside the building and she shortly appears at the door. She smiles at Daisy and Scarlet until her eyes fall on me and she freezes.

"Too much?" I ask, nervously pulling at the hem of my short white dress.

"No I…" She stammers and I notice her eyes lingering on my cleavage. "You look…"

"Thanks." I say, saving her from finding an appropriate adjective. "You don't look too bad yourself."

I let my eyes wander over Rachel's red dress, following the split in the fabric all the way from her waist to her high heels.

I look to my left and see Daisy smiling at me, with her eyebrows raised, so I clear my throat, bringing Rachel's attention back.

"Oh right, shall we head up? There's some people here that you might be excited to see." Rachel says, smiling at me.

I let my curiosity take the better of me and follow the brunette up the stairs.

"Q!" I hear someone shout as soon as we step through the door.

"Santana?!"

I suddenly find myself being pulled into a hug by the Latina girl and see Brittany approach us over her shoulder.

"What are you guys doing here?" I ask, after the blonde has hugged me too.

"We're visiting obviously!" Brittany exclaims before seeing my friends behind me. "Who are you?"

"Oh right! This is Daisy my roommate, and Scarlet, her date."

"Roommate and best friend." Daisy laughs.

"Hmm, so she's the reason you don't talk to me anymore." Santana says, eyeing Daisy sceptically before seeing the look on my face. "Relax Q I'm just teasing, I don't need a best friend, I've got my wife right by my side."

Brittany smiles and kisses her.

"Of course, congratulations again." I respond politely. "Wait, where did Rachel go?"

"We're on it." Daisy responds, pulling Scarlet away.

Santana laughs. "You're not still crushing on Berry are you?"

"You knew?!" I exclaim, causing several people to look in our direction.

"It was so obvious, that whole 'bitchy' attitude was clearly just an act. I would know, being an actual bitch."

I'm about to respond when Rachel appears out of nowhere declaring that we're going to play spin the bottle.

"What are you? Like 12?" Santana spits before seeing that Brittany wants to play so follows us reluctantly.

"You better hope that Rachel and Jesse don't have to kiss because that's not going to end well for you." Daisy whispers as I sit down next to her.

I look around the small circle and notice Jesse sitting next to Rachel on the opposite side to us, and smirk as I know it's statistically more unlikely for the bottle to land on someone next to you. As I continue looking around I take in that there's 5 guys that I don't recognise and 3 girls other than San, Britt, Daisy, Scarlet, Rachel and me.

_Great so there's a 2 in 14 chance of me getting to kiss Rachel._ I think before I can stop myself.

I soon learn that the names of the 5 guys are Zak, James, Dan, Harvey and Dwayne, while the 3 girls are called Sasha, Rosie and Becca.

After Jesse has kissed Sasha, Zak has kissed Scarlet, Brittany kissed Dan (with Santana watching closely) and Becca kissed Zak too, it was finally my turn.

I hold my breath and spin the bottle hard, it spins round 4 times before coming to a stop on Harvey.

I groan slightly as the guy brushes his long hair out of his face and approaches me. I give him a tame peck on the lips and I see him pout slightly as I pull away.

A few rounds later it's Rachel's turn to spin the bottle, I keep my eyes trained on the bottle as it spins around, until it finally stops and is pointing at the space between me and Daisy, who shifts slightly closer to Scarlet, leaving the bottle directing more at me. I blush as I hear Rachel laugh nervously. As I look up, our eyes meet immediately, I somehow manage to get up onto my feet and watch as Rachel does the same. We meet in the middle of the circle and before I get a chance to think she places a hand on the back of my neck and pulls my head down to hers.

As soon as our lips meet, a fire ignites inside me as I finally get what I've wanted for 6 years. I'm desperate to deepen the kiss but don't want to scare her away. After a few glorious moments she pulls away and I can't help but notice her dilated pupils. We stand staring at each other for a while until someone coughs and we turn away from each other and take our seats.

Throughout the game, I catch Rachel staring at me, and watching me carefully as I have to kiss other people until finally Jesse announces that he's had enough, obviously frustrated that I got to kiss Rachel and he didn't.

* * *

An hour or so later I'm sat on Jesse's sofa with a bottle of Diet Coke in my hands.

"Hey beautiful, want anything in that Coke to make life more interesting?"

I look up to see Harvey standing over me before rolling my eyes and return to scanning the room, looking for Rachel.

He doesn't take the hint and sits down next to me so I place a hand over my drink to stop him spiking it while I'm not looking.

"I couldn't help but notice that hot kiss you gave that Rochelle girl and was wondering if I could get some of that action."

"Her name's Rachel and no thank you."

"What you gay or something?"

"No, I just don't kiss drunk desperate guys." I jibe before standing and walking away.

I finally catch sight of Rachel and my stomach twists as I notice Dwayne looming over her and the panicked expression on her face. I march over.

"Hey!" I shout at his back but he doesn't turn around.

I move round next to Rachel and shove him hard in the stomach, making him stumble backwards despite him being at least 6ft 4.

"Bitch!" He shouts.

"I'm a bitch? You're the one pestering a girl who's clearly not interested! What is it with the guys at this party?!" I yell equally as loud.

He moves to step closer to Rachel again but I get in between them. I see him pull his arm back, fist clenched.

"Quinn!" Rachel shrieks from behind me and I duck, pulling her down with me so that Dwayne's fist just connects with the wall.

Suddenly Zak and Santana appear, with Zak holding Dwayne back while Santana threatens to 'go all Lima Heights on his arse'. I take the opportunity to pull a shaking Rachel out onto the fire escape.

"Are you okay?" I ask as soon as the cool night air hits us.

"I'm better now." She admits. "It got scary for a while but I'm glad you showed up when you did. Thank you Quinn."

I smile at the way she says my name. "Any time Rach."

She wraps herself in my arms and I find myself stroking her back again, mirroring what happened yesterday in the furniture store.

"So…" I start softly and she pulls her head back to look at me as I talk. "Now that you finally got a kiss, was it as good as Daisy said?" I ask, letting my inquisitiveness take control.

I notice the corner of her mouth quirk up into a half smile and my insides melt at the sight.

"It was… pretty good yeah." She quips.

"Tease." I smirk. "Though out of interest, am I the first girl you've kissed?"

"Maybe." She blushes.

"Thoughts?" I ask, hoping not to push it too far.

"Hmm." She ponders. "I think it's definitely something I'm willing to try again."

"Oh yeah?" I say, not realising how flirty it sounded.

We stare into each other's eyes and I see her move forward slightly but I fight my feelings and step back.

I notice the hurt in her eyes.

"Quinn… I want to…" She begins.

"No. Not like this." I say without thinking.

"What do you mean?"

I run my hands through my hair. "I mean… I'm sorry Rachel, I want to, but not like this."

I quickly climb back through the window into Jesse's apartment, knowing that I haven't really explained anything but still hoping she's too drunk to remember this tomorrow.

I feel a hand on my arm and turn to face Rachel.

"Will you walk me home?" She asks.

I agree and she heads into the room to find Jesse so I follow her.

"Goodbye Jesse, it's been a fun night."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay here Rach? I've got plenty of room." He comments, glancing at me briefly.

"No that's fine Jesse, I have school in the morning." She replies and I release a sigh of relief.

I say goodbye to Daisy and make plans to meet up with Santana and Brittany after work tomorrow.

A short walk later we come to a stop outside Rachel's apartment block.

"Do you want to come in?" She asks.

"It's getting pretty late." I answer lamely.

"You can stay over if you want."

"I thought you had school in the morning." I tease, lifting one eyebrow.

"Oh please we both know why I used that excuse, you've seen predatorial drunk Jesse." She giggles.

"Alright sure, I'll stay the night but I have to leave early for work." I respond, silently hoping that she has a spare bedroom.

She doesn't.

I find myself standing awkwardly at the foot of her bed wondering how I let her talk me out of staying on the couch.

"Don't just stand there Quinn, get in the bed." Rachel laughs.

I climb in and lie right on the edge of the bed.

"Quinn?"

"Yeah?" I ask, not rolling over.

"What are you doing?" She giggles.

"Um, lying in your bed?"

"Barely."

I suddenly feel her arms around my waist as she pulls me into the middle of the bed.

"Um, Rach…" I start.

"Yes?" She prompts.

She begins rubbing my stomach and I have to fight so hard to concentrate on something else before I get too worked up.

"Nothing." I mumble and relax into her embrace.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Monday** _

I wake up confused by my surroundings, alone in a bedroom I don't really recognise. It's not until I hear Rachel singing in the shower that it all comes flooding back, including the events of last night.

I roll onto my back and enjoy listening to Rachel singing a song I can't identify.

A few minutes later she appears in her room wearing nothing but a bathrobe. I groan slightly and try to pull my eyes away from her but can't seem to manage it.

"Did your parents not teach you it's rude to stare Miss Fabray?" Rachel teases.

"Right, sorry." I say blushing, sitting up which forced me to move my eyeline, silently praying for a day when I get to call her Mrs Fabray.

"Do you want to use the shower? I think you've got time before work."

I stretch and glance at my phone. "I think I'll head home and shower there, it's much easier with a shower I know how to use."

"Are you sure?" She asks, concern in her eyes.

My mind flashes back to the look in her eyes on the fire escape last night.

"Yeah." I finally manage to say.

"Alright then. I'll show you out."

At the door I thank Rachel for letting me stay and am about to turn away when she speaks again.

"Quinn… how much of last night do you remember?"

I look at her for a little while. "Too much." I admit.

She nods as if to agree and when she doesn't say anything else I turn and walk down the stairs.

* * *

After work I send a text to Santana with my address as I am too tired to go out and she replies saying they'll be round in half an hour.

45 minutes there's a knock on my door and I open it to find Santana standing next to an excited Brittany who's holding an ice cream cone.

"Sorry we're late, someone had to chase the ice cream truck." Santana apologises, poking her wife in the side.

"I wanted one San." Brittany pouts.

I laugh at the pair. "You know I have ice cream here right?"

"Told you." Santana teases.

Brittany just pouts harder and licks at her frozen treat.

"Anyway, come in." I say. "Make yourself at home, want anything to drink?"

"No thanks." The Latina answers. "Oh and Rachel will be here within the hour."

"What? Why?" I ask, sounding slightly more panicked than I intended.

"What do you mean why? She's our friend too, wow that sounded weird coming out of my mouth." Santana laughs. "Anyway, what happened, why don't you want her to be here?"

I sigh and confess everything to my two closest friends, including the 6 years of feelings, the incident in the furniture shop and even what happened on the fire escape.

"You actually said 'not like this'?" Santana asks.

I nod, burying my face in my hands.

"That's so cute!" Brittany perks up.

I'm about to ask why when there's another knock at the door.

"Not a word." I mouth to the couple as I open the door to Rachel.

"Hi!" She greets, pulling me into a hug which lasts slightly longer than a hug between friends normally lasts.

* * *

A few hours later, Daisy has returned home from work and we're sat in a circle on the floor, as we'd run out of room on the couch, gradually making our way through a bottle of wine.

"Alright, I don't know any of you very well, other than Quinn, so let's play a little game." Daisy declares. "It's a twist on truth or dare, but called truth or truth because, let's be honest, who likes dares."

I see Santana about to raise her hand when I shoot a glare at her.

"Fine." She grumbles. "Truth or truth it is. You can go first newbie."

"Brittany, what's your favourite thing about Santana?" My roommate asks.

I wince worried about the inappropriate answer the blonde may give but luckily she answers 'her lady kisses'.

After a few rounds Santana turns to me.

"Who's the best girl you've kissed?" She asks, knowing full well I've kissed 3 out of the 4 women in this room.

"You realise by answering that I'm offending the other two." I point out.

"Eh, I don't really care, I've got Brittany, do either of you two care?" She asks Rachel and Daisy, who both shake their heads no, eager to hear my answer.

I take a deep breath and consider my options, I know that Rachel was hands down the best, but do I really want to admit that? However if I'm truthful now, and I know that Santana knows it's Rachel, then I might be able to get something out of her later on.

I avoid looking at the brunette as the word 'Rachel' escapes my lips.

Even in the corner of my eye I can tell that Santana is smirking.

A few moments pass until Rachel speaks.

"Quinn, may I have a word with you please?"

_Shit._ I think. "Um, sure, wanna go up to the roof?"

I instantly regret suggesting the most romantic place in the building when I hear the noise that Daisy makes. I kick her as I stand up and lead Rachel up to the roof.

"I think we should talk about the events of the past few days." She announces as we step out onto the roof.

"Do we have to?" I mumble, looking out over the New York skyline.

"Let's just continue the game of truth or truth okay?"

I nod.

"Quinn, do you like me?" She asks, I can sense her staring at me but I keep my eyeline on the building next door.

I don't respond.

"Quinn, please I won't be mad, just tell me the truth." Rachel pleads.

I take another deep breath. "Yes, but it doesn't matter because you're straight."

All I hear is Rachel giggling and I glance at her, confused.

"You of all people should know that someone can be unsure of their sexuality at a young age." She winks.

My eyes widen and something stirs inside me.

"Do you want to ask me something or can I ask another?"

"You can go again." I reply.

"What did you mean by 'not like this'?"

I chuckle slightly. "I meant that if we were to kiss again, I wouldn't want it to be on your ex boyfriend's fire escape, after you'd been harassed and you were slightly tipsy."

"That's very specific." She laughs. "Though I'm glad you didn't kiss me, you were right, it wasn't the right moment."

"Is this the right moment?" I gulp.

"I think it might be."

I freeze, unsure of whether I imagined those words.

I'm brought back to reality by Rachel's small hand on my cheek, forcing my eyes to meet hers.

Everything seems to move in slow motion as she guides my lips to hers. The kiss starts soft and sweet but gradually becomes hotter as we both become more desperate. Her hands tangle in my hair as mine rest on her hips, pulling each other closer. I smile as I part my lips and moan softly as I feel her tongue move against mine, grateful that she accepted my attempt to deepen the kiss.

As she pulls away she drags her teeth along my bottom lip, earning another groan from me.

I rest my forehead against hers as we attempt to slow our heartbeats.

"What did you see?" She asks.

"Fireworks." I respond, not registering how strange the question was.

She pulls her head back and chuckles slightly. "You know Finn once said that to me when I asked the same question about kissing you."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." She smiles, running her hand along my jawline as she steps back. "I now know what he meant."

I watch her walk back through the door and down to my apartment as I stand on the roof, grinning like a crazy person.

I follow her a few minutes later and am surprised to find her standing outside my door waiting for me.

"I just wanted to ask if you were willing to keep this between us?" Rachel asks shyly.

"As long as we get to do it again." I wink.

She smirks and pecks my lips briefly before pulling me into my own home.

* * *

"What happened on the roof?!" Daisy demands for the fifth time since my friends left.

"Nothing." I respond again, trying so hard not to smile.

"You're lying Q, what happened?!"

"We continued the game of truth or truth." I answer vaguely.

"And…" She prompts.

I sigh before realising it's only the kiss that Rachel wants me to keep secret. "She asked if I liked her."

My roommate just looks at me as if to say 'that's all you're going to say?'

I tell her the rest, up until I asked if it was the right moment to kiss her then.

Daisy squeals as I finish talking. "That's so freaking adorable!"

I shove her playfully.

"So, what's your next move?" She asks.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you going to ask her out? Find some way to kiss her again?"

I laugh. "I honestly don't know."


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any fans of Dianna will know why I chose Rachel's favourite film ;)  
> Read and review :)

_**Friday** _

After work I flop down onto the couch, pull my phone out of my pocket and finally do what I've been wanting to do all week, I text Rachel.

_Q – Hey, what are you doing tomorrow?_

_R – Nothing as of yet, why?_

_Q – Wanna do something? Just the two of us ;)_

_R – You mean like a date?_

_Q – Um, maybe?_

_R – I'd love to, pick me up at 1?_

_Q – Sounds perfect._

I punch the air in glee before going online to make a restaurant reservation.

* * *

_**Saturday** _

I fiddle with the hem of my blue check shirt as I wait for Rachel to buzz me into her building. I hear the door click and push it open before heading up to her flat.

I go to knock on her door but it opens as soon as I make contact.

"Rach?"

"Come in. I'll be out in a minute." She calls from her bedroom.

I let myself in and shut the door behind me. It's then that I realise that I didn't pay any attention to her living room last time I was here so take the opportunity to glance around the room, turning as I do so.

"Nice butt." I hear Rachel giggle from behind me.

"Thanks I grew it myself." I laugh as I complete my 360 degree turn.

I can't help but grin as I finally lock eyes with Rachel. My eyes then wander down and take in her crop top and knee-length skirt. As I look back up at her I see she's blushing.

"You look beautiful." I reassure her, walking over and kissing her softly on the cheek.

"As do you." She responds, smiling slightly. "You look good in skinny jeans."

"I'll remember that." I wink. "Ready to go?"

* * *

During a lovely dinner at an Italian restaurant, Rachel and I trade our favourite things.

"Favourite colour?" I ask.

"Pink obviously, and yours is blue I already know that. Favourite movie?"

"Anything Disney to be perfect honest." I laugh. "I'm guessing yours is some kind of chick flick or musical."

"Actually, I just love 'The Family' it's such a great film, with amazing actors in."

"Really? Rachel Berry loves a thriller?"

"It's not just a thriller, it's a comedy, action and crime filled masterpiece."

I giggle at her enthusiasm.

"Favourite animal?" She asks.

"Tiger, hands down, I love them so much. Yours?"

"I love all animals, but if I have to pick then a domestic cat, I've always wanted one."

"How about the best of both worlds and we get a pet tiger?" I tease.

"Sure if you're happy with getting mauled in your sleep." She laughs.

"By you or the tiger?" I wink and Rachel blushes in response. "Favourite song you sang in Glee?"

"Ooh that's a tough one." Rachel ponders. "A few years ago I would've gone straight for Don't Rain On My Parade but that song is associated with so many bad memories now. What's yours?"

"I'm not accepting that as your final answer, but mine is I Feel Pretty/Unpretty."

A grin spreads across Rachel's face. "That's sweet. I loved that one too."

"Come on, pick a favourite."

"Hmm, fine I guess I'll say Defying Gravity, but I have lots of favourites. What's your favourite of mine?" She asks with a smirk.

"Probably, Go Your Own Way." I admit.

"Wait what? You hated that I sung that to Finn."

I giggle again. "I didn't hate it because I was dating Finn and you were singing to him, I hated the fact you weren't singing it to me. I know it's not the typical love song but I'd take anything I could get."

She stares at me with wide eyes. "You've liked me that long?"

My stomach clenches at the sudden realisation of what I've just admitted. "Um, yeah kinda."

Rachel just continues looking at me.

"So what's your favourite of my solos?" I ask to break the tension.

"Well it's not exactly a solo but I loved your remake of Toxic."

"Why?"

"Honestly, because it was the first time I felt… something towards you. For one you always look good in your Cheerios outfit but combined with that curly hair was just so… hot." Rachel blushes.

This time it's my turn to grin. "Looks like both our favourites involve us singing to other guys, though Biff was a complete idiot at least Finn was… well Finn."

Rachel smiles half-heartedly at my comment.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." She replies. "It's good to talk about him like this, but, if you don't mind me asking, why didn't you come to his funeral?"

I sigh. "I wanted to, I really did, but I couldn't bring myself to it. Not only did I not want to acknowledge the fact that he was really gone, another part of me didn't want to see you heartbroken."

"You've seen me heartbroken before." Rachel points out.

"I know but that was different, they were smaller in comparison and even those hurt me."

"How?"

I release another sigh before responding. "When you see someone you lo… like go through heartbreak, it just _hurts_. I'm not sure I can explain it properly but it's like seeing your parents in pain, you just want to help but you know there's nothing you can do to prevent it."

"That's… beautiful Quinn."

I look up to see Rachel smiling at me so I reach over the table and take her hand, returning her smile.

* * *

An hour or so later, Rachel and I walk hand in hand back to my place.

As soon as I shut the door behind us Rachel pushes up against me.

"Take me to your room." She whispers in my ear.

I gulp before taking her hand again and walking down the hall. As we pass Daisy's door I hear her giggling with who I presume to be Scarlet.

We enter my room and Rachel must sense my nerves because she takes control, pushing me onto my bed and straddling my lap.

"Rach…"

"Shut up and kiss me." She demands.

I lie back and pull her with me, before latching my mouth onto hers and immediately I feel her push her tongue between my lips.

I feel myself getting turned on so force myself to tear my lips away from Rachel.

"What's wrong?" She asks, not moving to get off me.

"Nothing." I lie, squirming a little.

"Quinn…"

"Fine alright, I'm just afraid that if we carry on I'm going to want to go further than kissing." I admit, looking anywhere but at her.

To my surprise she just starts giggling.

"That's it? I thought I'd done something wrong!"

"Oh no, that was… perfect but I need to stop." I say, still embarrassed.

Rachel briefly kisses the tip of my nose before climbing off me.

"What do you want to do instead?" She smiles.

"With you? Anything." I say, returning her smile.

"Other than kissing it seems." She winks. "Oh stop blushing I'm teasing. Shall we watch a movie?"

"Sure." I respond, trying to get my cheeks to return to their normal colour.

* * *

We're halfway through Grease, singing along to the songs as loud as we can when Daisy appears.

"Nerds." She laughs, flopping down on the sofa next to us.

I glance behind us confused.

"Were you alone in there?" I ask my roommate.

"It's called video chat Q, and don't think I didn't hear what was going on in your room."

I feel myself blush again as Daisy looks between Rachel and me, with a smug look on her face, noticing how Rachel is cuddled up to me.

"Well so much for keeping it between us." Rachel giggles.

"Your secret is safe with me." Daisy laughs back.

* * *

_**Sunday** _

I'm sat at my small dining table with Rachel sat next to me, scribbling something down onto a piece of paper.

"What you writing?" I ask her.

"My song writing lecturer told us to write as soon as we get inspiration." She half explains.

"That's cool." I smile. "I'm going to put the kettle on, want anything?"

"Tea is fine thanks. Oh shoot."

I turn to face her and see that she's broken the tip to the pencil she was using.

"There's a sharpener in my desk drawer." I say without thinking, putting some water in the kettle.

"Quinn…" I hear Rachel say a few moments later as I pull some cups out of the cupboard.

"Quinn." She repeats as I glance at her standing in the kitchen doorway holding a piece of paper. "What's this?"

She turns the piece of paper around so I can see what's written on it and it suddenly dawns on me what it is.

My letter.

I lose control of my hands as I drop the mugs, not registering when they smash on the floor at my feet.

The room starts to spin and my vision blurs as I try to take a step towards Rachel, who just takes a step back and begins reading passages from the letter.

"…let my heart take over… since the very first day I saw you… what it did to me when you said my name randomly…"

"Rachel…" I whisper, silently begging her to stop reading.

"…they've gotten stronger… heartbroken look in your eyes… would've dropped everything to come with you… I'd do anything for you."

She pauses to look at me as she reads the last line.

"I love you Rachel."

My vision returns when she says the words I've been wanting to say to her for years. My knees feel weak and I grab the counter to steady myself. She stands still, waiting for an explanation.

"I… erm… Daisy wrote that." I mumble pathetically.

"It's signed Lucy Quinn Fabray!" Rachel practically shouts.

I flinch. "Alright, okay, I wrote it but you know that I like you."

I finally sum up the courage to look her in the eyes and I see her staring at me with a look of confusion.

"Quinn, I knew you _liked_ me, this says you _love_ me… is this… is this true?"

I nod, my brain unable to form actual words.

Our eyes never look away from each other as she tries to process things.

"Can you leave?" I interrupt the silence, looking away from her.

"I…"

"Leave, please Rachel. Leave."

She does as I've asked and leaves without another word.

Once I hear the door shut my knees finally give in and I slump onto the kitchen floor shaking.

* * *

"Quinn? Quinn?! Oh my God what the hell happened?!"

I hear Daisy enter the kitchen but don't move, not even trying to hide my tear stained cheeks.

"Q talk to me. What happened?"

I feel her crouch down beside me.

"I… Rachel… she…" I say between sobs.

"Yeah I'm going to need full sentences Quinn."

I suddenly find the strength to stand up as I realise that I need to find that letter and destroy it. I stumble around the kitchen with blurred vision, my brain not processing the pain as I step over the broken cups.

"Quinn stop you're bleeding, what are you looking for?"

"My… my letter." I manage to say.

"Your letter? Oh no she saw your letter?" Daisy says, finally catching on to the situation.

I stagger into the living room, lifting up all the couch cushions, throwing books and magazines behind me until Daisy grabs me by the shoulders and pins me down on the now bare sofa.

"Quinn stop. I think she took the letter."

Something breaks inside of me and the tears start falling once again as I think of Rachel, still reading my letter, over and over again. I curl into a ball and continue bawling as Daisy gets a dressing for my bleeding foot.

* * *

I'm not sure how long I was in that position but the next thing I register is Daisy sitting down on the coffee table in front of me and handing me a glass of water.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asks after I've taken a large gulp of the water.

I attempt to sit up but wince at the sudden pain shooting through my foot, wondering how I couldn't feel that before.

"She read my letter." I say, lying back down.

"I know."

"I messed up bad D."

"No, you didn't, honestly I think it's better that she knows."

"How?" I sniff.

"I can explain it to you Q, but I can't understand it for you." She says. "Now let's get you to bed."

"Bed? What time is it?"

"Almost midnight, you were unresponsive for most of the evening." Daisy chuckles softly.


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review :) it really makes me smile

_**Monday** _

I hardly sleep at all and am about to drag myself out of bed to get ready for work when Daisy appears and tells me she's called my boss to say I'm not coming in for a few days so I crawl back under the covers.

I feel like I'm going to throw up, I'm severely dehydrated from all the crying and the room keeps spinning.

"Do you want anything?" Daisy asks.

_Rachel._ I think.

"Water." I rasp.

After she returns with a bottle of water, which I drink about half of straight away, Daisy asks if I want anything else and this time I can't stop my thoughts from escaping my lips.

"Rachel." I whisper.

My roommate immediately wraps her arms around me awkwardly as I'm curled up under the duvet, but it's still comforting.

"Do you want me to call her?" She offers.

"I do." I admit. "But you can't, she needs time."

As Daisy leaves for work, my mind wanders back to the first time I laid eyes on Miss Rachel Berry.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

I was walking down the halls of McKinley high on my very first day of high school, wearing my 'Too Cool For School' t-shirt, as I hadn't yet auditioned for the Cheerios. Every step I made, another student looked in my direction. I knew I was gifted in the looks department but I didn't realise it would give me this much power.

I rounded a corner and suddenly all I saw was a head of brunette hair as a short girl practically ran into me.

"I'm so sorry!"

"It's…" I started to speak but lost my train of thought as the girl looked up and I was met with the most dazzling smile I'd ever seen.

"It's what?" She giggled.

"It's totally not okay." A voice said from behind me. "You really should be more careful dwarf, do you not realise that you just bumped into the girl who is destined to be the most popular person you've ever met? I mean, look at her she's a Goddess."

I blushed at the compliment from the girl who's been my best friend since Elementary. "Santana, it's…"

"You're right, she is very beautiful and I'm sorry Miss 'destined-to-be-popular', I promise not to rush around corners anymore." The brunette girl interrupted me.

I wasn't sure why the girl's compliment took my breath away more than Santana's did.

"I'm Rachel Berry, future star of stage and screen." She introduced before seeing the glare on Santana's face so swiftly turned and walked away.

"You alright Q?" The Latina asked.

"Yeah." I responded, and she threw me a confused look obviously unsure of whether I'm telling the truth, but honestly, I didn't even know myself.

At break I bumped into Rachel again, but not literally this time.

"Ah! Miss 'popular' we meet again." She giggled, causing my stomach to clench at the sound, confusing me further.

"It's Quinn."

"Hmm, so it seems there was an end to that sentence after all." Rachel smirked. "Though that's a really nice name."

"Actually it's my middle name, I reinvented myself a little while ago." I wasn't sure why I was telling her this as not even Santana knew that but the words were out before I could stop them.

"Oh." She said, clearly taken aback at the sudden confession.

We talked for a few moments before Santana appeared with a blonde girl and Rachel scampered off.

"Don't let me catch you talking to that girl again or I'll disown you and you'll never get popular." Santana spat. "By the way, you're now dating the guy who's about to become Quarterback."

"What? First off, Rachel's actually a nice person, and secondly how is it that you've suddenly got me a boyfriend?"

"I don't care if she's _nice_ we're not nice, and because I work fast but don't worry he's totally hot."

"What's his name?" I asked, still wary of the situation.

"Ugh I can't remember, Flint or something."

I rolled my eyes.

"Oh and this is Brittany, she's one of us now." Santana said, pointing to the blonde beside her.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

I find myself smiling at the memory before I remember everything else and the smile falls off my face.

It wasn't until a few days after that first meeting that I knew I was falling hard for a girl who would probably never catch me.

Dating Finn was great for my status but I was never fully committed and I knew he could tell that, I guess he thought maybe I had eyes for Puck, bearing in mind everything that happened with him but he couldn't have been more wrong. I slept with Puck to 'test' my sexuality, as well as the fact he got me slightly drunk and I felt fat that day. When things went south with Finn I was finally going to work up the courage to ask Rachel out when Jesse came onto the scene, and if I thought that hurt me then I really wasn't prepared for what it would feel when Rachel got Finn. She was happy, like truly 100% happy and I knew I had to move on.

I tried, I really did. I dated Sam, Finn again and even had a thing with Joe but nothing and no-one could take my mind off Rachel.

Slowly Rachel wore down my bitchy persona until I couldn't help but be nice to her, even if Santana disapproved.

My thoughts are interrupted by a knock at the door and I pull myself out of bed, straighten my clothes as I hadn't bothered to get into pyjamas last night, before opening the door.

My eyes widen as they take in who's standing there.

"Rachel." I breathe.

"Hi." She responds sheepishly. "I erm, left my song here."

"Oh." I say, disappointed at myself for thinking she was here for me.

"I thought you'd be at work."

"I… I'm not." I couldn't bring myself to tell her the reason why but judging by the look on her face, she knew.

I let her in to collect her song and she gasps slightly when she sees the state of our living room.

Her eyes slowly wander to my face and she takes in the tired, bloodshot eyes and tear stained cheeks, I hate the look of sympathy she gives me.

"Quinn…" She starts and I have to try so hard to fight the tears.

"No." I interrupt. "Don't."

"When can we talk about this?" She asks when she's returned from the kitchen.

"Not yet, soon but not yet. I think we both need time to process things." I answer.

Rachel just simply nods and lets herself out of my apartment.

* * *

_**Saturday** _

I went back to work on Thursday, having spent the first three days of the week camped out in my room. Even so, I'm still completely drained and don't want to get out of bed.

When Daisy knocks on my door I groan so she knows I'm awake but instead of heading into the bathroom she enters my room, holding flowers.

"These arrived for you." She says, a small smile on her lips.

I take the flowers from her and read the note.

_I'm ready to talk when you are – Rachel_.

I smile despite myself and find myself reaching for my phone.

_Q – Meet me in the square at noon?_

I send the text to Rachel, knowing that she'll know where I mean. Her reply is almost instant.

_R – Actually, can you come to mine? I don't want to be in public._

_Q – Okay sure._

I chose a public place on purpose, as I knew I'd be able to keep a lid on my feelings but I don't want to argue.

* * *

As I'm about to leave, Daisy gives me a long hug.

"Go get her." She whispers in my ear.

I arrive at Rachel's a short taxi ride later and as soon as she opens her door I gasp.

"Are you trying to kill me?"

Her hair is curled and carefully pinned so it falls over one shoulder, she's wearing a shirt, purposefully buttoned so her cleavage is on view and incredibly short shorts, showing off her unbelievably long, slender legs and bare feet.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She winks, stepping back to let me in.

I gulp and take deep breaths to calm my heart rate.

"Have you been okay?" Rachel asks as we sit on her couch.

"I've been… surviving." I respond truthfully.

"I'm sorry."

"You need to stop apologising when there's nothing for you to apologise about." I laugh.

She chuckles in response. "Alright, but you're not allowed to say sorry either."

"But…"

"No buts Fabray, _never_ apologise for love."

Our eyes meet as she says the last word, neither of us expecting it to come up so soon.

"Rachel… if you just want to forget this whole thing and be friends again, then I can find a way to be okay with that."

She looks at me with a look of pure horror. "What?! Do you think I'd get this dressed up for a friend? That's not what I want Quinn."

I smirk slightly. "Well… what do you want?"

"You."

Rachel speaks with such a small voice that I'm not sure I heard her properly.

"Quinn?"

I realise I've been staring at my hands so I snap my eyes back to her.

"I want you, Quinn." Rachel repeats.

"Why?" I ask before I can stop myself, returning my gaze to my hands on my lap.

"Why? Because you're Quinn Fabray that's why. You're beautiful, inside and out."

"You deserve better, I'm just a Lima loser, disowned by her family before 16."

"Quinn, look at me."

I do as I'm told.

"You are not a loser, for one, you graduated Yale! You're incredible, I'm pretty sure there's nothing you can't do. I know every little aspect of your past and it doesn't worry me, who cares if your family abandoned you, you've still got your Glee family, and Daisy. Stop fretting about your past Quinn and start thinking about your future… _our future._ "

Suddenly I'm kissing her and I'm not sure I'll ever be able to stop, her lips are mine now and I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure they're never on anyone else.

"You're mine Berry." I say between kisses.

She grins, meaning I end up kissing her teeth, causing us to both burst out laughing.

We stop laughing simultaneously when our eyes meet once more.

"Say you're mine Rachel."

"I'm yours Quinn."

"Great, thanks, see you later." I tease, standing up and heading for the door.

I don't get very far before she's wrapped her arms around my stomach and practically thrown me back onto the couch.

I laugh as she straddles me, thinking this will ensure I don't get up again. I simply raise an eyebrow and she squirms a little so I make a mental note of the reaction that expression received.

All of a sudden I start tickling her sides and she shrieks in shock, almost immediately collapsing on top of me but I don't let up.

The more I tickle her, the more she squirms and it finally gets too much for her and she rolls off onto the floor, the only problem being she somehow pulls me with her meaning I'm now on top of her.

"Hi." I giggle once she's caught her breath.

"I'll get you back for that Fabray."

"I'm not ticklish." I shrug.

Rachel lifts her head up to speak directly into my ear. "Who said anything about tickling?"

A shiver runs down my spine and she takes the opportunity to flip us back over so she's above me again. Slowly she lowers her head until I get impatient and lift my own head to close the gap between us.

After a few glorious minutes she sits up and I spot her hands hovering above my chest.

I laugh at her tentativeness. "You release I won't file a complaint if you touch my boob."

She mock gasps. "Under the shirt?"

"Over the bra." I respond, instantly catching onto her reference.

Despite the clear invitation she rests her hands on either side of my head, leans down to kiss me briefly before standing up and asking if I want any food.

We spend the rest of the afternoon and most of the evening sat talking about the most random things, including Harry Potter, comedians, school/work and even cannibalism, until Rachel starts yawning and I tell her to go to sleep before she drags me into her room and, after we both change into a pair of her pjs, she curls up in my arms.


	10. Chapter 9

_**Sunday** _

I use Rachel's shower this time, having received instructions on how to use it, to ensure I wouldn't run out again.

When I wander into her kitchen I find Rachel writing more song lyrics and my stomach clenches at the memory, until she looks up and smiles at me causing the knot to dissipate.

"I have to admit, the sight of you in my robe is very…" Her voice trails off.

I raise my eyebrow and watch as she squirms slightly in her seat.

Next, I wander over and kiss her sweetly on the lips because, well because I can.

"Do you want some erm… some breakfast?" Rachel asks, and I can tell by the sound of her voice that she's turned on so I take advantage of this situation and tease her as much as possible.

"Yes please." I whisper near her ear, running my finger gently along her forearm and smirk as goosebumps appear.

I hear her whimper slightly when I start nibbling on her earlobe.

"I'm going to get dressed." I say, pulling back suddenly and enjoying the look in Rachel's eyes. "As much as I like the feel of your robe, being practically naked in your kitchen is slightly weird."

She gasps as she realises what I mean. "Quinn Fabray, you are certainly one of a kind, who goes commando in someone else's robe?"

"Next time, maybe I can be fully naked in your kitchen." I add with a wink before leaving her to process my words.

I decide to drive her even more insane so pull on a pair of her jogging bottoms and a t-shirt.

As I walk back into the kitchen I'm rewarded with a lust filled look and a very passionate kiss which leaves me weak at the knees.

This time it's her turn to smirk as she pulls away, content that she's got me back for teasing her earlier but I don't let her go that easily, immediately pulling her lips back to mine with a finger under her chin.

I then lift her up onto the kitchen counter and begin attacking her neck with kisses and bites, some harder than others. She runs her hands through my hair, keeping my head in place.

I nibble and suck on one area for a long time before pulling my head back, satisfied with my work.

The look on Rachel's face just makes the question slip out of my mouth. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

She lifts her head up from where it was flopped back against the cupboards and just stares at me, trying to figure out if she hear me correctly. "Did you just?"

"Yep."

"Quinn…" She starts and my face falls. "Can I think about it?"

"Oh, yeah of course."

* * *

I leave soon after eating some breakfast, leaving Rachel space to think.

When I get home Daisy instantly smirks at me.

"What?" I hiss, slightly irritated still.

She steps back slightly. "Um, just that you were out all night and I don't recognise that t-shirt I thought…"

I look down, having completely forgotten that I was wearing Rachel's clothes.

"Half an hour ago I would've been jumping up and down with you but then I went and fucked it up again."

"Wow it must be bad for you to swear, what happened?" Daisy asks, silently reaching into the freezer for ice cream.

"No I'm not in the mood." I stop her. "Let's just say I went from leaving love bites on her neck, to asking her to be my girlfriend. After everything the night before I stupidly thought she'd say yes instantly."

After realising that I'd finished talking, Daisy steps forwards and wraps me in a hug. "She said no?"

"Not quite, somehow this is worse. She's thinking about it, which basically means she's finding the best way to let me down."

"What happened last night?"

"We made up, and then made out." I chuckle slightly. "Before I made her tell me she was mine, which she did but I guess that was the pressure."

"Q." My roommate says, holding me at arms-length. "This girl clearly likes you, I genuinely think she's thinking about it, not just coming up with a way to say no. You have to realise that she's still figuring out her sexuality, just because you and I were so sure straight away, doesn't mean it's that easy for everyone else."

I sigh, realising how stupid I've been, so I text Rachel.

_Q – Sorry for rushing out, you need time to think and I can respect that._

_R – Thank you Quinn. I'm going to the karaoke bar again tonight, you're welcome to join me, Daisy too._

_Q – I'll see how I feel._

I almost replied with 'I'll think about it' but stop myself, unsure of how those words will go down.

* * *

We end up going to karaoke and I growl slightly when I walk in and instantly catch sight of Jesse standing very close to Rachel. With just that one glance I can tell he's drunk so I head over and Rachel actually looks relieved to see me.

"Quinn!" She exclaims as she stands up off her stool and hugs me.

I revel in the feel and warmth of her hug, holding on for a few beats longer than I should do.

"Hi Daisy." Rachel greets as soon as I've let her go and they share a brief slightly awkward hug.

We settle down once we've ordered drinks and I smirk at the fact that Rachel has sat as far away from Jesse as possible.

"What's that on your neck?" Jesse asks her, pointing at the mark I made earlier.

"Oh nothing." Rachel babbles, momentarily glancing at me. "I erm, burnt myself with a curling iron."

I try not to laugh as I remember using the exact same excuse in high school.

Around half an hour later, Rachel gets up to sing. As soon as the intro to 'Fallin' for you' by Colbie Caillat starts I can't help but notice how Jesse's eyes light up, but Rachel's gaze stays firmly on me.

Throughout the song, I can't remember a time when Rachel wasn't looking at me, I can also feel a pair of eyes on me from beside me but I ignore them, content with staring right back at my brunette.

"Quinn." Jesse finally says, after the song has finished, so I turn to face him. "She's mine."

I chuckle slightly and glance over his shoulder to notice Rachel returning to her seat next to me, still staring at me. "I wouldn't be so sure about that."

He looks smug, as if he knows for sure that he'll win Rachel over, then takes a large gulp of his drink.

As soon as Rachel reaches me she grabs the front of my shirt and pulls me into a kiss. I hear Jesse spit out his drink beside us but concentrate more on the mouth that's working against mine.

Suddenly Rachel and I are drenched in what smells like beer, but it didn't come from Jesse's direction.

My head whips round to see who threw their drink at us and spot a tall man walking away.

"Hey!" I shout.

"Quinn don't." Rachel pleads but the man has already turned around.

"What's your problem?" I yell at him, my HBIC stare not wavering under his glare.

"Women should love men!" He replies, equally as loud as me.

I look around the bar and notice more people look like they agree with him than me.

"Quinn…"

"Alright asshole, that's your _opinion_ but I reckon you're just jealous because we clearly have something that you will never have. You just want to blame the fact that women are loving other women for no one loving you. You think that if we have no other options, someone's bound to love you, but guess what? That's not going to happen because you're just bigoted and you need to learn some manners while you're at it." I rant before grabbing Rachel and Daisy and exiting the bar.

Once outside we continue walking at a fast pace, glancing over our shoulders occasionally to ensure we weren't being followed, but even Jesse doesn't come out to check on us.

"Quinn that was so brave, but stupid did you see the size of him?" Daisy exclaims.

"I know he's an idiot but I suspected he wasn't about to hit a woman in front of a large crowd." I say before turning to Rachel. "Are you okay?"

She giggles slightly. "You'd think I'd be used to getting covered in drinks by now, but yes I'm fine other than being slightly soggy."

"At least it's warmer than a slushie." I laugh back. "Though while we're on the topic I want to apologise again for all the times either I or my Cheerios slushied you."

"It's fine Quinn." She responds, interlacing her fingers with mine.

Daisy opens the door to our apartment but Rachel keeps walking and leads me up to the roof.

We stand in silence for a few moments.

"Yes." She says suddenly.

"What? I didn't ask you… wait."

" _Yes_ Quinn."

I barely have a chance to register her words before her lips are on mine but I force myself to step back.

"Are you sure? You've hardly had any time to think about it."

"Honestly, I thought it would take longer that this too but I felt something when I saw you this evening and knew I wanted to be with you, especially when one of the other options was Jesse and he was practically slobbering over me before you turned up."

"It's not going to be easy, there are a lot of hateful people in this world." I say.

"I know, but having seen what you did tonight, I'm less worried now."

I move to kiss her again but this time she steps back.

"Erm, can we maybe shower first?" She giggles before seeing the look on my face. "Separately, Quinn."

I smirk. "Fine, but mark my words, one day it won't be separately."

Rachel blushes and I softly kiss her cheek before leading her back down to my home.

As we walk through the front door Daisy looks up and I can't resist.

"Hey." I say. "Have you met my girlfriend?"

My roommate immediately jumps up and high-fives me.

"Nerds." Rachel laughs before heading into our bathroom to take a shower, I move to follow her. "Separately, Quinn." She repeats, sensing my presence.

I laugh and run forward to hug her from behind before letting her take the shower. Alone.

* * *

When Rachel and I have both showered, she's wearing the clothes that I borrowed from her this morning and I'm in a similar outfit but one belonging to me.

We collapse onto the couch before Rachel realises what time it is.

"Oh! I have school in the morning I have to leave." She pouts.

"I can drop you off at yours in plenty of time tomorrow, I have to be at work early anyway."

"You drive?"

"Yeah, I don't do it often though." I blush. "Not since the accident, plus the traffic here is horrendous but it should be alright if we're early enough."

Rachel smiles softly at the mention of my car crash but I kiss her before she can say anything.

"Alright alright, I know you're happy and everything but can we keep the PDA to a minimum please." Daisy laughs.

I simply stick my tongue out at her before turning on the tv and allowing Rachel to curl up next to me.

We barely make it through one episode of The Big Bang Theory before Rachel starts yawning so I simply scoop her up into my arms and carry her to my bed.

She protests but I ignore her, kissing her forehead as I pull the covers over her.

I resist the urge to tell her I love her as I climb in beside her and she wraps my arms around her before promptly falling asleep.


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I got some information about American ages and grades wrong as I could only go off what I found on Google.  
> Read and review :)

_**Monday** _

Rachel and I get up bright and early before showering and unceremoniously shoving some cereal into our mouths. As Rachel gathers her stuff I go downstairs and drive my car out of the building's parking garage.

Once I'm outside the front door I notice Rachel coming through it.

"Good timing." I laugh as she approaches the car.

"Quinn I can't believe you have a convertible."

"Yeah there are a few perks to being a Fabray." I blush as she climbs into the passenger seat.

I notice her hesitate before opening her mouth again. "Do you still talk to your parents?"

"My father tries to contact me occasionally but I just ignore him as I know he's just going to start trying to change me again. My mom and I text each other on the first of every month, just to catch up on each other's lives and obviously on birthdays and other important holidays."

"That's nice. So how did you get the car?"

"Ever since I was young they were putting money into bank accounts for Frannie and me. Mine was frozen during everything that happened with Beth but Mom unfroze it and gave me full control over it once I turned 18." I explain. "Am I going the right way?"

"Yes, just turn right at the end of this road and then it's the second road on the left." Rachel directs after glancing out of the window.

I smile at her and continue driving.

A few minutes later I pull up outside her building and before she has a chance to even undo her seat beat I jump out of the car and run around to her side to open her door.

"Hmm so chivalrous." She giggles as she steps onto the pavement. "How can I repay you for your kindness?"

I hum as if in thought as she subtly presses her body against mine. "Well I accept kisses."

"Is that so?" Rachel giggles before tilting her head up and planting a soft kiss onto my lips.

When she pulls away I grin down at her.

"What?" She asks.

"Nothing, it's just I did get up super early solely to drive you home and one tame kiss might not be enough." I smirk.

She simply rolls her eyes before resting her hand at the back of my neck and pulling my head down then practically shoves her tongue down my throat.

"Better?" Rachel smiles sweetly after a few glorious minutes.

"Much." I reply, unable to keep the grin off my face.

I walk her up the few stairs to her front door and wait till she's safely inside before turning back to my car to find a man leaning against it. I swiftly lock it using my key remote but unfortunately he notices.

"No need to worry sweetheart, I'm not here to hurt you." He says, his thick New York accent making me cringe.

"Then why are you here?" I ask, walking down the steps but stopping a few feet away from him.

"I'm here to straighten you out." He explains, as if it's the most normal thing in the world.

"Excuse me?!"

"I think you heard me just fine sweetheart."

"Stop calling me that." I spit. "Now get away from my car."

"Not until you let me help you."

"I don't need help."

"Oh but you do sweetheart, pretty girl like you shouldn't be wasted, you need to find yourself a nice handsome guy to marry."

"Wasted?" Women are not objects that can be 'wasted'." I'm aware of the HBIC look I'm giving him but it seems to be having little affect.

"Mmm, I like them feisty." He grunts, pushing himself off my car and taking a few steps towards me.

I move to take a few steps back, forgetting there are stairs behind me so instead I trip and fall backwards.

My head hits the concrete steps with a sickening *crack* and the world starts to spin.

"Hey! Get away from my girlfriend!" I hear someone shout.

"Ra…" I try to call out to her, then everything turns black.

* * *

My eyes slowly open and adjust to the bright light in the room.

As if my brain remembers it was mid-word when everything happened, the first word out of my mouth was my girlfriend's name.

"Rachel?" I rasp and suddenly all I can see is her worried face.

"Oh Quinn, thank goodness you're okay." She sighs before calling for a nurse.

"What… what happened?" I ask.

"You knocked yourself out when you tripped over my steps trying to get away from that guy, who has been arrested by the way but they can't convict him until they have your statement which obviously I said you couldn't give yet because…"

My smirk stops her in the middle of her rant and she smiles sheepishly.

"Sorry, I ramble when I'm nervous."

"Oh I know, I also know you ramble when you aren't nervous too."

"Shut up." Rachel pouts, shoving me playfully before immediately regretting it when I wince.

"Jeez Rach, I'm in a hospital bed for crying out loud." I tease.

She's about to retort when the nurse walks in to check my vitals.

* * *

Half an hour later I'm discharged with just bruising on my back and arms. They also instructed me to keep an eye out for the symptoms of concussion which Rachel said she will do.

First we walk over to the police station as Rachel told me it's better to do while the incident is still fresh in my mind, I try telling her it isn't that important as he didn't actually touch me but she pointed out that he might've if I hadn't fallen or if she hadn't been watching.

"How long were you standing there?" I ask.

"Um, the whole time, I'd left my bag in your car so immediately came back out to get it."

I frown as I distinctly remember her carrying her bag into her building but don't have time to question it as we arrive at the police station.

I get questioned by Officer Santiago and I'm grateful that it's a woman police officer as it makes it slightly easier.

Once I've given my statement I'm asked if I want to ask any questions.

"Are you able to tell me what Rachel Berry used as her excuse for being a witness to the scene? She told me she'd left a bag in my car but I know that she hadn't."

"I'm sorry that's confidential, nothing said in these interviews is ever disclosed to another member of the public." Officer Santiago explains. "Any other questions?"

"What was the guys name?" I inquire in a small voice.

"I can't tell you his full name as of yet but I can say his forename is Justin."

"Thank you."

"No problem, we'll be in touch." The policewoman smiles at me as she gets up to let me out of the room.

* * *

_**Friday** _

I've been pondering all week about to question Rachel without sounding too accusatory.

However when she comes round after work to check on me I can't hold it in any longer.

"Rach?" I start, to get her attention.

"Hmm?" She responds.

"Why did you really come back out of your building on Monday?"

Her head whips round to look at me then her body follows to face me properly.

"Um, what do you mean? I forgot my…"

"No." I interrupt. "I may be blonde Rachel but I'm not stupid, I saw you holding your bag."

I watch as her cheeks turn red before she visibly deflates.

"I'm sorry Quinn, I didn't mean to lie to you, it just kind of happened. I don't think you're stupid."

"So why then?"

Rachel sighs. "Well honestly I was kind of… erm… hot after our kissing so paused on the other side of the door to catch my breath. It was from there that I heard your raised voices."

I can't stop the smirk that appears on my lips and before Rachel can even question it I close the gap between us and press our lips together. I place my hands on her hips and feel her body relax into the embrace as she wraps her arms around my neck.

Although I could stay in that position forever we both seem to have forgotten that we aren't in my bedroom and are in fact standing in the middle of my lounge. As my hands start to wander under the hem of Rachel's dress we are suddenly interrupted by someone coughing.

We jump apart and both turn to face Daisy.

"What did I say about PDA?" She laughs.

"Sorry." Rachel mutters sheepishly while I simply grab her hand and lead her into my bedroom, shutting the door behind us.

As soon as we're alone I attempt to kiss Rachel again but she pulls away so I pout instead.

"Quinn, what are we doing?"

"Not making out apparently." I respond sourly.

She doesn't look impressed. "You know what I mean Quinn."

"Actually, no I don't. All I want to do is kiss my girlfriend what's wrong with that?" I huff, flopping down to sit on the edge of my bed.

"You were literally about to put your hands up my dress!"

"So? I'm suddenly not allowed to touch you?!"

"Not without permission, do you not realise what that felt like for me?" Rachel practically yells.

"I… what?" I ask, stunned speechless.

Her look of anger falters. "You… you don't know?"

"Know what?"

"I was… groomed as a child." Rachel admits in a small voice.

I immediately sit up straight. "What?!"

As soon as she makes eye contact with me I can tell she's on the verge of tears so I simply stand up and wrap her in my arms.

* * *

Twenty minutes later we're both lying on my bed, Rachel still surrounded by my arms as if I'm protecting her from the world.

When she looks up at me I use the pad of my thumb to wipe away the tears still on her cheeks and she gives me a small smile as a thank you so I kiss the top of her head.

"I can't believe you didn't know." She mutters.

"I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have tried to touch you, whether I knew why or not. I just got caught up in the moment."

"No Quinn, it's understandable that you'd want to touch your girlfriend."

"Hmm, because you're so damn irresistible?" I tease before feeling her tense up. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

"I know, but other people have blamed me for it."

"That's ridiculous, please don't tell me you believed them."

By the lack of response I know that she did and this time I start crying.

* * *

_**Saturday** _

"Quinn?"

I look up from where I'm sat in bed reading a book to see Rachel standing at my door.

"Hey beautiful." I smile, setting my book down onto my bedside table. "What can I do for you?"

As she steps into my room I see her hesitate so open my arms prompting her to curl up next to me.

"Can… can we talk about it?" She asks in a small voice once we're both comfortable. "I mean… you didn't know about it and I'd like to tell you, plus I think it might help me."

"Of course Rachel."

"Well, it was my band teacher in middle school but the majority of it happened the summer between 8th and 9th grade so just before I came to McKinley. There was only me and two other students in band, I just thought I was the favourite as he always payed more attention to me. He added me on Facebook when I left school which I thought was strange but naively accepted it anyway, then I kept getting messages from him and I still thought everything was fine. It was when he asked to meet up that I got slightly suspicious but not enough to tell my dads, I just ignored him instead.

"Everything was fine for a few days until I bumped into him in the park one day after I'd been on a run. I was all hot and sweaty and just hated the way he was staring at me, I mean I was 14 for Christ's sake. He practically forced me into sitting on a bench and having a conversation with him, and I was too tired from my exercise to just run away. Halfway through the conversation he put his hand on my thigh and I could feel it getting gradually higher. I came up with an excuse to leave and briskly walked away, not daring to look over my shoulder.

"Then he kept sending me gifts in the mail, and I still don't know how he got our address. That's when I knew I had to tell someone, so I told my dads who told the police and the man got suspended from teaching. He didn't get arrested as he'd pointed out that he hadn't actually assaulted me, though I'm sure he would've done in the park if I hadn't have left when I did."

Once I was sure Rachel had finished talking I silently bent my head and gave her a lingering kiss to her forehead.

After a few minutes in silence I decide to talk.

"What instrument did you play?"

"Really Quinn? That's what you ask after all that?"

"I'm not trying to belittle your confession, I found it all so horrific and just wanted to lighten the mood, sorry."

I hear Rachel chuckle softly. "Clarinet."

"No way, that's what Frannie used to play." I respond.

"Why do you never talk about your sister?" Rachel asks quietly.

"Same reason I don't talk about my father or Beth, it's too painful."

"If I've learnt anything from my experience, talking about it helps."

"I know, I just hate being vulnerable and haven't ever gotten far enough into a relationship to share that part of me with anyone." I admit.

"Do you think I shared too much?"

"No." I respond immediately. "Everyone opens up at different times, you just happen to be an open person whereas I'm more closed."

"You realise that may cause problems further down the line for us?"

This time I chuckle. "Yeah, but I wouldn't have it any other way."


	12. Chapter 11

_**Saturday cont.** _

After dinner Rachel and I are sat on my couch with a film on but neither of us are really paying attention to it as our lips are firmly latched together.

As she pulls away from the kiss I can tell she's about to say that she should go home.

"What do I have to do to get you to stay?" I ask instead.

She smirks slightly. "Just give me a reason."

I flinch at the memory those words cause and Rachel must notice because her look of lust turns into one of concern.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think." She says as she slides off my lap to sit next to me.

"It's fine, it's just a song." I lie.

"Quinn…" Rachel starts.

"I said I'm fine Rachel."

* * *

"What happened with Noah?" Rachel asks as she climbs into my bed.

I groan. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Please baby."

I feel my stomach flip when she calls me that so I sigh.

"He found out my heart wasn't truly his."

"Oh." Is all Rachel says.

"See this is why I didn't want to talk about it."

"No, actually it's flattering to know you've liked me for so long, though also frustrating that you didn't tell me sooner."

I turn to face her. "What would you have done if I had?"

"Honestly, I don't know, maybe we could've had what San and Britt do." She responds, mimicking my body language so we're facing each other.

"We still could." I point out.

Even in the darkened room I can see her blush.

"What happened after he found out?" Rachel asks after a few moments spent just staring into each other's eyes.

"Well I told him I'd still like to try hard with him than easy with anyone else, but it turned out Puck would rather be Puck and do hard with a girl in Toronto and easy with a one from Connecticut."

Rachel simply responds by leaning forward and capturing my lips between hers.

As I melt into the kiss I grab her waist and pull her on top of me.

Just as I'm about to slide my hands under the hem of her pyjama top, I feel Rachel pull away.

"Quinn wait." She says.

"What's wrong?"

"Well it's kind of embarrassing but I… don't know what I'm doing."

"In erm, what sense?" I ask.

"With women. I've been with a guy, obviously, and I want this but you're my friend and what if I'm used to… guy parts and I don't like it even though I really like you and I like kissing you and…"

"Woah Rach stop, take a breath." I giggle. "It's fine, I was like this with Santana."

She pulls a face at the mention of our friend. "Sorry I just got a mental image."

I laugh again. "Yeah you really aren't ready."

Rachel groans and rolls off me before burying herself under my duvet.

"Wait, why was the fact that I'm your friend a problem?" I question, pulling the duvet down slightly so I can see her face.

"Because Quinn…" She starts sitting up abruptly. "It's not every day you see your friends naked."

I pause. "So what you're saying is we just need to get passed naked?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well the worry about sex with a girl, would be the same whether she were a friend or not right?"

Rachel nods so I continue.

"So if we were to see each other naked, that's one less hurdle right?" I finish.

"Where exactly are you going with this Quinn?"

I raise my right eyebrow slightly. "I'm saying we need to get naked, it doesn't have to be now, but we get undressed in different rooms, then… show each other."

I hear Rachel gulp. "Okay."

"Okay?" I prompt.

"Yeah I think that could work, get it over and done with all in one go."

Although I'm not proud to admit it, I get a little turned on by the thought of seeing my girlfriend naked for the first time.

"Let's do it." She claims, jumping out of bed.

"Wait right now?"

"Why not?" She winks, heading into my bathroom.

After I'm over the initial shock I quickly lock my bedroom door to stop Daisy coming in and pull off my nightwear.

A few moments later I hear Rachel shout asking if I'm ready.

I take a few breaths to calm my heart rate before responding. "Yeah."

"Okay, close your eyes."

I do as I'm told and shortly after hear her fumbling to get out of my bathroom and smirk as I can tell she's trying to do it with her own eyes closed.

"By the way Quinn if you aren't actually naked I will dump you right here."

"Well it won't be the first time someone's dumped me while they're naked." I tease.

"Alright I need to hear that story but first of all are you actually naked?"

"Yes Rachel I am naked can I open my eyes now?"

"Fine, on three." She responds. "One… two… three."

I slowly open my eyes and take in the sight before me, letting my gaze wander from her head to her toes and back up again, while I feel her eyes do the same.

Once I'm looking at her face again I see that she's blushing, looking straight into my eyes, waiting for my comments.

"Rach… you're just… wow."

Again I let my eyes wander down her body, passed her small but perky breasts, her flat, toned stomach and all the way down her long, tanned legs.

"I hope your speechlessness is a good sign." Rachel giggles.

"Very good." I respond, looking into her brown eyes once more.

I want nothing more than to run my hands all over her but I know I have to do this at her speed. Lucky for me she starts walking towards me so I follow suit and meet her in the middle.

We stand inches apart from each other for at least a whole minute, just feeling the other's breath on our skin, until I can't take it any longer and lower my head for a kiss.

The kiss is slow and sultry until Rachel suddenly steps back.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Nothing I just… do you remember after our first date when we were kissing and you… had to stop?"

"Yeah?" I respond, confused at first but then the penny drops. "Oh! You're… right, um okay."

I have to admit that a naked, turned on Rachel makes me even more hot than I already am but I begged my face not to show it.

"Aren't you?" Rachel asks me.

"Um… yeah very much so." I giggle, giving up on my cool façade.

I notice a shift in her body language and glance down to see that she's crossed her legs.

"What do you want to do?" I ask nervously.

"Well I really need to… you know… but I'm not ready yet, with you." She blushes.

"Yeah, I kinda need to too." I admit. "Maybe this whole naked idea was stupid."

"No, Quinn, I'm glad we did this."

"Me too." I chuckle. "Well we could always… erm… sort ourselves out…"

"You mean… at the same time?"

I nervously reach up over my head and scratch the place between my shoulder blades.

"Um… yeah… but we don't have to, we can just wait it out." I stutter.

A mischievous glint appears in Rachel's eye, surprising me so much that I have to take a step back.

"Sure."

At the sound of that word my eyes involuntarily squeeze themselves shut as mental images flood my brain, images that almost have me climaxing already.

"Quinn?"

I open my eyes again, but Rachel is no longer in front of me. Instead she's lying on my bed, giving me an amazing view.

I gulp.

"Are you going to join me?" She asks slyly.

I practically fall over myself as I clamber to get onto my bed, causing Rachel to giggle.

"You know, after seeing that, maybe I'm not in the mood anymore." She teases.

"You better be messing coz I'm doing this regardless." I wink.

This time she gulps. "Okay I'm in the mood again."

When she can tell I'm not about to start anything she slowly runs her hand down her stomach until she reaches her hips then stops.

"Quinn."

My eyes shoot back up to her face.

"Right, sorry, staring is rude." I mutter.

"No, the staring I didn't mind, it's what your hands are doing that was annoying me."

"My hands?" I ask confused. "They aren't doing anything."

"Exactly."

I finally get the hint and unceremoniously shove my hand south and start rubbing myself. It takes a while for the pleasure to register and it's then that I release a soft moan.

I then hear Rachel make the same noise beside me and feel my fingers get even wetter.

I risk glancing over at the girl beside me and notice she's also started rubbing her clit and the sight makes me want more so I check that she's watching before moving my hand even lower and inserting two fingers.

Rachel lets out a gasp. "Oh, I'm so close."

"Me too baby." I whisper, not even noticing that I called her that for the first time while going knuckle deep inside myself.

I feel my walls tighten around my fingers before I finally climax, moaning once more at the sensation and soon afterwards I hear Rachel's breath catch and turn my head to watch her face as she goes over the edge.

When she catches me watching her we both simultaneously blush.

"Well that was… different." I mumble.

"Yeah. Fun though." Rachel adds.

"Totally."

I grab some tissues to clean myself up, before offering some to Rachel.

"Do you want to put your pjs back on?" I ask.

"No… I think I wanna stay just like this." She responds coyly, running her fingernails over my abs.

"Mmm Rach, unless you want a round two I recommend stopping that."

She smirks before running one finger up along my arm until it reaches the back of my head where she uses it to pull me in for a kiss.


	13. Chapter 12

**_Sunday_ **

The sound of someone walking into my bedroom door wakes me up. The noise was shortly followed by a muffled cry.

"What the hell?"

I smirk as the image of Daisy crashing into the door appears in my head.

I glance over at the sleeping body next to me and am momentarily taken aback when I realise she is naked, and then when I grasped that I too am naked.

As the memories of last night come flooding back I feel a grin spread across my face, but then I remember that I have a very pissed of ginger waiting out in the hall for me so slowly slide out from under Rachel and pull on my robe.

"Why was your door locked? Also why are you wearing that? You always wear pyjamas." Daisy asks as soon as I opened the door.

"Shh." I giggle. "Rach is still sleeping."

"Are you naked?" My roommate gasps as she figures out the answers to both of her questions.

I pull her into the kitchen. "Yes but nothing happened. Well not exactly nothing but not what you're thinking."

"You didn't sleep with her?"

"No. She wants to take it slow and I respect that, I worked out that the first step was nudity so suggested we strip and she agreed but then…"

"QUINN!" A voice shouts from behind me and I feel my cheeks flush.

I turn around to find an angry Rachel Berry, who was standing in the doorway with my sheet wrapped around her.

"Were you actually going to tell her what we did?" She asks and I can see the hurt flash in her eyes.

"Um…" I hesitate. "Okay yes maybe I would've but she's my best friend I tell her everything."

"It's true." Daisy intercepts. "She went into great detail about your first date."

"Not helping." I hiss, looking over my shoulder at her.

"Quinn, can you not appreciate that I'd like to keep some things private?" Rachel questions.

"Yeah of course baby but I wasn't thinking I'm sorry, it's just normal for me to share things with Daisy."

"Yet you won't share things with me."

"That's different." I object.

"How?!"

"Oh well um…" I stumble, not expecting the interrogation.

"You've known me for what? 6 years? But you still hide things from me. I bet you've told Daisy all about your family, Puck and Beth."

Before I can respond Rachel spins on her heels and storms back into my room.

"You're right. She is a diva."

"Stop stirring it up D. God you're just as bad as Santana when it comes to drama." I snap, turning to face my roommate. "Also wipe that smirk off your face before I do it for you."

I stand there long enough to watch her face fall, which only takes a second, before going after Rachel.

I knock on my bedroom door, which feels really weird but somehow I know Rachel would be madder if I didn't.

"Rach?" I say softly, poking my head around the door.

"Leave me alone."

"I mean, I would but it's kinda my room." I joke. "Please I just want to talk."

"About what? Football?" Rachel replies sourly.

I perch next to her on the bed.

"No, about real stuff."

"I'm serious Quinn. Do you know how it makes me feel I find out my own girlfriend can talk to her best friend more easily than me?"

"I'm sorry, Rach I really am. You have to understand that it took me ages to open up to Daisy."

"Oh that makes me feel so much better." She responds sarcastically.

I sigh. "Okay, you wanna know why I find it more difficult with you?"

"Ideally yeah."

"It's because I love you."

Rachel looks as me confused.

"I've spent the last 5 or 6 years hiding that from you, I got so used to doing that so it's going to take some time to take those walls back down." I elaborate, looking down at my hands which are resting on my lap.

Suddenly I see another pair of hands wrap themselves around my own.

"I'm sorry Quinn, I didn't think."

"No, it's not your fault, you shouldn't have to wonder these things."

I look up into her eyes and for some reason it's at that moment that I realise I just told her I loved her, for the first time. I know she knew that I did but I'd never actually said it, I'd written it but somehow that's different.

While I'm staring into her eyes I can tell that she's thinking the same thing.

"Quinn…" Rachel starts.

"Don't. It's okay I know you don't feel the same yet but I'm not going to hide how I feel anymore. I'm done with all that."

"Okay." She smiles softly.

I lean closer and gently press a kiss against her temple.

"We should get dressed." I whisper.

"Yeah, I need to apologise to Daisy too, and before you say I don't have to I don't care, I'm going to do it anyway."

I close my mouth as she takes the words right out of me.

"Alright." I say instead.

* * *

"Ask me a question." I say suddenly.

"Huh?" Rachel queries.

"Anything. One question that you want to know the answer to."

We're sat in her living room, I'm lazing about while she practises a routine for her dance class.

"Hmm." She ponders as she flops down on her couch next to me. "Okay, why do you like me?"

"Really? You could've asked me anything, literally anything and you go with that?"

"What can I say? I'm insecure."

I wrap my arms around her and pull her onto my lap.

"There's no need to be apprehensive, you're beautiful."

She doesn't look sure so I lean forward and kiss her before continuing.

"Rachel Barbara Berry, I like you because for one, you're stunning, but you've also got an incredible personality. You actually care about other's problems, including ones of people who aren't particularly nice to you, yes I mean me. Do you realise how much it meant to me when you made sure I was alright during my pregnancy? And when I went through my 'goth' phase and you brought me back to sanity."

She giggles at my last remark before leaning down and kissing me with so much force that I fall back against the sofa.

I run my tongue along her bottom lip, asking for access which she immediately grants.

Getting braver by the second I slide my hands under the back of her top, before moving them back to her hips, scratching the hot skin with my nails on the way. When I can tell she's enjoying it I repeat this action several times until she pulls away from the kiss, whilst my hands are still halfway up her back.

Without saying a word but maintaining eye contact the whole time, Rachel reaches down and pulls her top up and over her head.

I finally look away from her eyes as I glance down at her bare torso. I know I've seen it before but there's something different about seeing it so close in daylight.

Hesitantly, I reach out to touch her abs and she flinches so I pull my hand away.

"Ticklish." She explains.

"Oh I remember." I smirk looking back up at her.

Without taking my gaze off her face I move my hands back onto her stomach before slowly moving them higher, smiling each time she twitches. When I'm sure she isn't going to stop me I run my fingers over the lace of her bra and she lets out an involuntary moan.

I pull off my own top and am surprised at how soon her hands start roaming. The light touch of her fingers feels so good I close my eyes and just enjoy the sensation.

When I feel Rachel take her hands off me I slowly open my eyes again to see her just watching me, the corner of her lips turned up.

She looks so sexy that I just have to kiss her, so I do.

As I deepen the kiss, she leans in and our bodies become pressed against each other for the first time causing us to moan simultaneously and I feel Rachel smile against my lips.

"It's like we're horny teenagers again." She giggles pulling back slightly.

"Well, we didn't have the chance to do this when we were horny teens so I think it's valid." I point out, pecking her lips a few more times. "Also I found another reason why I like you."

Rachel sits up, still on my lap. "What?"

"You're abs girl!" I say sassily. "Giving me a run for my money."

I grin as I watch my girlfriend laughing.

"You have let yourself go a bit." She teases.

I fake offence. "How dare you?!"

I raise my right eyebrow and Rachel must see the mischievous glint in my eyes as she immediately moves to get off me, but I'm too quick.

Grabbing her waist, I lift her up and drop her onto the sofa before straddling her.

"I'm hench babe."

"Sure you are."

"I am!" I say, flexing my biceps. "See, these are my guns."

Rachel just looks at me with an amused expression.

"Hmm, they're not very large." I pout, actually looking at my muscles.

"I like your arms."

"Oh yeah? Well how about I use them."

Suddenly I start tickling Rachel's sides, enjoying the fact that I have access to her skin.

She descends into fits of laughter, thrashing about below me.

Eventually I give in and stop, before watching her lie there catching her breath.

"You're… a… monster." She gasps between breaths.

"I'm your monster." I grin, then squeeze into the space between her and the back of the sofa, wrapping my arms around her.

Soon enough we're falling asleep in that position so I reach up to the blanket Rachel has draped over the back of her couch and pull it over us.


	14. Chapter 13

_**Sunday Cont.** _

I wake up when I feel someone gently stroking my arm and open my eyes to find Rachel looking down at me smiling.

I stretch out, yawning. "What time is it?"

"Almost 5, didn't think we should nap too long otherwise we won't sleep tonight."

"You're so thoughtful." I smile, accepting the kiss that she leans down to give me.

My brain then registers that we're both still just in our bras and shorts and my smile grows as my eyes wander down.

"You're doing it again Quinn."

"Doing what?"

"Staring." Rachel huffs, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Come on babe, I'm allowed to stare I'm your girlfriend. Plus you're so fricking sexy."

She just blushes and lets her arms fall to her sides.

As she's about to get up I spot something.

"Wait." I say, grabbing her wrist to stop her movements. "What's that?"

I point to the bottom of the black letters I can see poking out from below her bra.

"Oh. Just my tattoo, Kurt and I got one each last year. He had to get his changed because he made a grammatical error when designing it, it was kind of funny really, see he wanted to get 'It gets better' but instead he…"

"Rach." I interrupt. "I don't want to hear about Kurt's tattoo, I want to know about yours."

"Right sorry."

Rachel hesitates before lifting the bottom of her bra strap up slightly so I can clearly see the word 'Finn' written on her rib.

"No one has ever seen it." She comments before I can say anything.

"Not even Kurt?"

"No, I lied and said I chickened out."

"It's lovely." I finally compliment.

"You don't mind?"

I look up into Rachel's eyes.

"Are you insane? Of course I don't mind."

As I say this I run my fingers over the letters, wondering if she would ever love me enough to get my name tattooed on her. It was then that I fully registered something that she'd said earlier.

"You only got this last year?" I ask.

"Yeah. I copied the font from the necklace he got me."

"I'm so sorry Rachel, I can't imagine what it felt like to lose someone you love. I know you and Finn were soulmates." I comment, unable to look away from the tattoo. "But more importantly, I'm sorry for not being there."

"It's okay Quinn, I know now why you weren't and honestly if I were in the same position as you I'm not sure I would've come home either. I know what you mean about not wanting to see someone you care about get hurt."

I can't help but notice she said 'care about' rather than 'love' but move past it.

Finally I look back up at Rachel's face and see tears in her eyes. When she notices me looking she tries to blink them away.

"Hey." I say moving her chin with my finger to get her to look at me again. "Don't wipe them away, it's okay to cry, besides I may not have been there for you before but I'm here now."

I wrap my arms around her and feel her start to silently sob so I just stay and hold her.

* * *

After around 10 minutes Rachel pulls away from me, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Sorry." She mumbles.

"Remember what you told me before? Never apologise for love."

I watch Rachel open her mouth to object but she closes it again.

"Come on." I say, standing up and throwing her top to her before pulling mine on too.

I then take her hand, wipe away her smudged mascara with the pad of my thumb before walking us towards her door.

"Where are we going?" Rachel asks as I pause to allow her to pick up her keys and purse.

"Karaoke. I know singing always cheers you up."

She releases a small chuckle. "Sometimes it feels like you know me better than I know myself."

"That's because I've been watching you since we were Freshmen."

As we leave her apartment she throws me a confused glace.

"You know… in a non-creepy way." I blush.

Once we've left her building I stop, noticing my car by the kerb.

"I honestly forgot that was here, how did I not notice it earlier?"

"Well I remember your attention being on something else." Rachel giggles beside me.

I let my mind wander back to this morning and how she and I had gone into her building with my hands on her bum.

"I was totally helping you."

"Why did I need help?"

"Erm…" I stumble. "I can't remember but come on I'll take my car home then we can walk round to the bar."

* * *

When we arrive at the karaoke bar, I'm happy that there's no one we know here, and by that I mainly mean Jesse.

I lead Rachel to a table before briefly leaving her to sign up for a song and grab us a drink each.

"What are you going to sing?" She asks me as I return to her after thanking me for the drink.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." I tease, tapping her on the nose. "Are you going to sing anything?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure, maybe later."

We spend the next half hour trying not to laugh at all the bad singers who think they're incredible, some of which reminded us of Sugar, until my name is called.

I make my way up to the small stage, taking the microphone from the DJ on my way.

"I'd like to dedicate this song to my girlfriend, Rachel." I announce, smiling.

As the intro to 'Let Me Love You' by Ne-Yo comes on over the speakers, I close my eyes, refusing to look at anyone's reactions, but especially Rachel's.

I keep my eyes shut for the entire song, and when I open them again at the end, I'm surprised to find our table empty.

Quickly I scan the room for any sight of my girlfriend.

"Rach?" I call as I climb, well jump, off the stage and speed over to the table where I left her.

I wander over to the bar but don't find her there either.

"Rachel?"

I jog towards the door and glance left and right before heading back into the pub and heading into the bathrooms.

"Oh thank God." I sigh as I catch sight of Rachel standing by the sink.

Then I realise that she was crying.

"What's wrong?" I ask as I take two large steps to get closer to her, but she takes a step away.

"Quinn…" She starts and I somehow know what she's about to say.

"Please don't." I interrupt.

"I have to Quinn."

"No you don't. Please, don't leave me."

"I'm sorry, but I love him too much, even now." She admits, looking down at her feet.

"Rach. Rachel look at me." I wait until her eyeline is on me. "I know you love him, a part of you always will, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't date other people. Did you hear my song?"

I know the answer, I know it's why she's having this breakdown but I needed to ask. She nods.

"Then please, let me love you."

She just stares at me, wordlessly for a while and I'm scared that she's going to walk out of my life once more.

"It's not just about dating someone else, I've done that since…" She hesitates. "I was with Sam, even had a brief fling with Jesse."

"What?" I say before I realise that's not important right now. "Sorry, go on."

"Like I said, dating isn't the problem. How I feel about you is the problem."

"What do you mean?"

"I can feel myself falling for you Quinn, and it scares me."

I can't stop the grin that spreads across my face. "Scares you how?"

Rachel looks back down at her feet before replying. "I just can't stop thinking about Finn. All these 'what ifs' swarm around in my head. What if I forget him? What if people judge me for moving on? What if he were still alive?"

I stop her. "What?"

"Quinn, if Finn were still alive, would you still have told me about your feelings?"

"I mean, technically you found out by accident but I… I don't actually know."

"No, you told me you liked me before I found out… the rest." Rachel points out, looking up at me again.

"Why do you keep phrasing it awkwardly?" I ask before I can stop myself.

She seems to immediately know what I mean. "Because if I don't admit it then I don't have to panic about it."

"Rach. You don't have to panic about anything, just because I love you doesn't mean I expect you to instantly feel the same way, so I need you to accept this."

"You're right." She sighs. "You love me."

My grin reappears.

"You love me, and I'm going to let you."

I didn't think it was possible for me to smile any wider but I do anyway.

"Are you going to kiss me or do I have to do it?" Rachel teases.

Instantly I'm closing the gap between us and pressing my lips to hers, I make no attempt to deepen the kiss because this soft one is what I need right now, and I think it's what Rachel wants too.

As she breaks the kiss I pull her into a hug.

"I can't believe you were going to break up with me." I giggle.

"I knew you wouldn't let me, besides even if I had, I guarantee we would've found our way back to each other."

I release her and look into her eyes. "We have a lot to talk about don't we?"

"I think so, but not now. I reckon we've have enough deep conversations in a pub bathroom."

I laugh. "I can't believe no one has come in here though."

"Me either."

As if they had been waiting outside for us to finish talking, two girls walked in, causing Rachel and I to almost collapse in a fit of giggles.

We mutually decide that we should just go home so I walk her back to mine before leading her into my room where we both immediately fall asleep, without even getting changed.

* * *

_**Monday** _

I roll over and glance at my bedside clock as soon as I wake up.

"Crap." I mutter as I see it's already 8am.

"Rach. We overslept we need to get up."

"Hmm?" She mumbles as she begins to stir.

"It's 8, we're late."

"Quinn…"

I'm already jumping out of bed and frantically grabbing some clothes even though I'm technically already dressed.

"Quinn." Rachel repeats.

"What?"

"It's Spring break, you don't have work and I don't have school now come back to bed you were warm."

"Oh. Right yeah."

I climb back into my bed and snuggle up to Rachel once more.

"You idiot." She giggles into my chest.

"Your idiot."

"So you're my monster and my idiot."

"I'm an idiotic monster." I laugh.

"I can live with that. Now let me go back to sleep I was rudely awoken in the middle of a dream."

"Sorry baby." I whisper, planting a soft kiss to the top of her head.


	15. Chapter 14

_**Wednesday** _

_Q – Get dressed up nice, I'm picking you up at 6._

_R – What for?_

_Q – Secret ;)_

_R – Well how do I know what to wear?_

_Q – Just wear something nice but comfy and bring a jacket._

_R – Fine. What if I'd had plans?_

_Q – Then you'd have had to cancel them._

I wait for a reply but never receive one, hoping that Rachel has given up arguing and gone to get dressed.

* * *

At 6pm sharp I buzz Rachel's apartment and immediately I hear the front door unlock so push my way in.

I automatically let myself into her actual flat, knowing she will have opened the door for me.

My breath catches in my throat when I first see her, standing framed by her bedroom door in a light blue loose fitted top and tight jeans. Jeans that I recognise.

"Stealing clothes now are we?"

Rachel shrugs. "You left them here, finders keepers."

"It's fine." I laugh. "They look better on you anyway."

I cross the room to plant a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going now?"

"Nope. Come on."

"So, you say I need a jacket, implying it's an outdoor activity yet you turn up in an extremely short skirt?" Rachel giggles as she grabs her stuff and we exit her building.

"I'm used to the cold, plus gotta keep you interested somehow." I tease.

"We grew up in the same town, how is it that you're used to the cold yet you suggest that I'm not?"

"My house was never warm, in more ways than one."

"Oh…"

"On a much lighter note, we're here." I announce and stop walking.

"The park?"

"Yep, but it gets better." I laugh, taking her hand and leading her down a secret path I found on one of my first days in New York.

"Are you just leading me out here to kill me?" Rachel jokes.

"Maybe, or maybe I just want to be somewhere where no one can hear you scream."

"Yep still sounds like a murder."

"There's more than one reason you could be screaming." I point out, dropping my voice.

"Okay you literally just made a shiver run down my spine, how did I not realise I was attracted to women sooner?"

I stop in a clearing. "So you are attracted to all women?"

"I think so, I haven't really given it much thought though, seeing as most of my mind is occupied by my very attractive girlfriend right now."

I smile as she turns her head to take in our surroundings.

"Wow." She breathes out.

I've brought her to one of my favourite areas in the city, I call it my thinking spot. Even Daisy doesn't know the exact location of it, she just knows that I run off here for hours on end when I have something on my mind, which used to be more often until I finally got my girl.

It's just a small gap in the trees but it's hidden from the public in the park and on the street, and there's a little pond which is mainly just rain water that's gathered in a ditch but I quite often find ducks or other birds splashing around.

* * *

"Rachel." I say, breaking the comfortable silence we've been in since we decided to just lie on the grass, cloud watching.

"Quinn."

"I first realised I was bi when I saw you." I admit.

She sits up to study my face, silently asking me to elaborate.

"I felt something, other than you walking into me. I mean in my gut, like something inside me just went 'she's the one'. Probably the same thing you felt when you first saw Finn."

"You want to know when I first considered the possibility that I wasn't entirely straight?"

I nod.

"Michael week. When you told me not to marry Finn, I thought for a second that I saw something in your eyes, wishing I'd marry you instead and I was shocked to find I wasn't completely against the idea."

I chuckle. "That's actually exactly what I was thinking, though it wasn't the main reason I said that, I stand by the fact you were too young."

"Did you ever nearly tell me?"

"That I liked you?" I ask and she nods so I continue. "Yeah, during prom. When you were saying about how you thought I was beautiful and you were jealous of me, I very nearly blurted it out."

"Why didn't you? Because Santana pulled you away?"

"No." I sigh. "I knew I couldn't as soon as you said the word 'friend'. I saw how happy it made you to call me that, finally. So I couldn't potentially ruin that."

Rachel hesitates briefly before leaning down and kissing me roughly and I immediately start kissing back, content on being here in this moment with her now.

"I'm glad you put my feelings before yours, shows how much you care." She admits as she pulls away. "I'm honestly not sure how I would've reacted, part of me might've thought that you were still trying to torment me."

"Never again." I automatically respond before pulling her lips back down to mine with a hand on the back of her neck.

Rachel shifts her position so she's lying more on top of me, bracing herself with hands either side of my head whilst I run my hands through her hair.

* * *

20 minutes later we're in a similar position on her bed, except this time, we're in our underwear.

I involuntarily moan every time her bare stomach brushes against mine.

"If you keep that up the neighbours are going to make assumptions." Rachel giggles, pulling away from my lips only to continue trailing kisses down my neck.

"Who cares?"

I feel her smirk against my skin. "You should actually, the people down the hall are having a party for the whole floor on Friday and I was going to invite you."

I'm too busy enjoying myself to reply as she begins moving her kisses over my collarbone and down to the top of my breasts before jumping to below my bra and peppering my stomach with gentle pecks.

All I want to do is ask her to move lower but have to bite my lip to stop the words coming out. It's then that she plants a kiss right about the waistline of my panties and my back arches off the bed.

"Hmm, is someone a little desperate?" Rachel teases.

"Not desperate, just highly aroused." I admit causing her to giggle.

"I'm glad I have that effect on you."

"Right now I'm not inclined to agree with you because it's not particularly comfortable."

"Well maybe I'll just have to help you get comfier then." She remarks, moving back up my body to kiss my lips again.

"Wait." I stop her, pushing gently against her shoulders. "What do you mean?"

"Well I'm still not ready for sex but there's… other things we can do."

"Oh yeah?" I tease, raising an eyebrow and watching her squirm which makes the throbbing between my legs increase. "Like what?"

"Grinding." She whispers seductively right into my ear sending chills down my spine.

Before I can even question it she places one of her thighs between my legs and I moan.

She releases a similar noise as she settles on my thigh and the feel of her damp underwear on me causes me to whimper.

Slowly, she begins to rock back and forth so I copy her movements.

It doesn't take long before our actions become faster and sloppier as we both get closer to the edge until I hear Rachel's breath hitch and I watch her as her body shakes with pleasure and the sight of that alone makes me orgasm too.

Once we've both come down she collapses on top of me, winding me slightly but I'm too happy to care.

"Where did you learn about that?" I ask her once I've got my breath back.

"I um, may have called Santana." She admits, blushing as she rolls over to lie next to me instead.

"Well if anyone knows it's her."

"Knows what? About sex?" Rachel queries.

"Um, no. About how to get me to… you know." I say, avoiding eye contact.

"She's the only one to have gotten you off?" She asks, the shock evident in her voice. "I thought you said you'd had one-night stands?"

"I said I'd had 'drunken flings' if I remember correctly. Which doesn't actually mean sex." I correct her.

I feel her eyes on me but still refuse to meet her gaze.

"What about with Puck?"

I chuckle slightly. "Let's just say he was more focused on his own enjoyment than mine. When honestly he should've been most fixated on pulling out."

"You only slept with him once?"

"Yep, with a bad experience like that it's not easy to let someone in again. By that I mean emotionally not physically."

"Quinn!" Rachel whines. "That was too much information, but honestly I'm flattered you told me. That and to be the second person to do that with."

I finally turn my head to look at her. "I honestly wish you'd been the first, but I was feeling so insecure at Mr Schue's wedding and seeing you go upstairs with Finn just made me want to have angry sex with someone and Santana was the person I trusted the most."

"Sorry." Rachel mutters.

"No, don't give me that. It doesn't matter now."

"You know, I had a pregnancy scare after that night."

"I actually did know. San told me, in case you needed someone who'd been through it."

She chuckles beside me. "Who would've thought Santana Lopez would be so thoughtful?"


	16. Chapter 15

_**Friday** _

After multiple grinding sessions, Rachel finally reminded me about the party later tonight so I head home to get ready.

"Hey, I feel like I haven't seen you in ages, what you got for planned for tonight?" Daisy greets as I push through the front door.

"Sorry D, got to go to some party thing Rach's neighbours are having."

"Urg, fine, but I have dibs on you tomorrow night."

"Alright." I laugh as I pull on a clean top and the tight jeans that Rachel love.

* * *

"Hey Babe." I call as I walk into Rachel's apartment, having been buzzed into her building.

Then I freeze, because sitting on her couch are two men, and I just openly called their daughter 'babe'.

"Um, hi. Where's Rachel?" I ask awkwardly.

"In the bathroom." The taller man replies.

"Right, so I'm Quinn."

By the looks on their faces, they'd heard a lot about 'Quinn' from Rachel in high school.

"Be nice to her." Rachel says from behind me, walking over whilst putting earrings in. "I've forgiven her so you can too."

"We are being nice, we've hardly done anything. We're just sceptical about how someone can be so cruel to someone and then claim it was because they 'loved them'."

I gulp audibly, trying to find the words to defend myself. "I know I was cruel, unnecessarily so, but I was young, stupid and in denial. In my family, it's expected of us to grow up, marry a nice man and be a housewife, but as soon as I met Rachel, I knew that she was what I wanted but my family would never allow that. So I forced myself to distance myself from Rachel so I wouldn't fall further in love and ruin everything. Of course I ruined it when I got pregnant but then my mother took me back and I didn't want to step out of line again. So I'm sorry, truly sorry, but I promise I will never hurt her again."

"Alright." The taller man accepts. "I have to admit, I had a similar upbringing so know what it's like to battle with your sexuality. I still don't fully understand why you bullied Rachel so much but for now, I will accept it."

"Thank you, Mr Berry."

"Please call me Hiram, we don't want this to get confusing."

I shake the hand he offers to me and risk glancing at his husband who still looks doubtful.

"LeRoy?" Hiram calls. "Come on just give her a chance, look at the smile on your daughter's face."

The man turns his gaze to Rachel who is beaming. "Fine."

I release the breath I didn't even realise I was holding and shake hands with LeRoy.

"Neighbours party huh?" I laugh, turning to face my girlfriend.

"Sorry. I knew you'd be too nervous otherwise." She blushes.

"Shall we get going then?" Hiram asks, clapping his hands as he stands up again.

"Right, but um, where are we going?" I respond.

"Just a local restaurant." Rachel explains, taking my hand.

"I'm wearing jeans." I whisper panicked.

"You are, and you look totally hot." She whispers back. "It's a casual place don't worry."

"Oh so that's why your dads are both wearing suits."

She laughs. "They always wear suits, stop overthinking. It would also be nice if you returned my compliment."

As we exit her building I finally take in what she's wearing, gasping at the amount of cleavage that her tight black top shows.

"She has eyes Quinn." I hear Hiram laugh and immediately lift my gaze.

"Beautiful eyes." I add smiling before climbing into the taxi.

* * *

Twenty minutes later we arrive at the restaurant.

"I thought you said it was a local restaurant." I say to Rachel.

"It is fairly local, just the New York traffic that held us up."

I hold the door open for her as we enter the building and instantly the smell of pasta hits me.

"It's an Italian?" I ask unnecessarily.

"Rachel said that you might be more comfortable here as you loved BreadStix so much." LeRoy explains, and I'm pretty sure it's the first thing he's said to me since I got to the apartment.

The waiter shows us to our table, Rachel and I sit together, opposite her fathers and she takes my hand under the table.

"So Quinn, Rachel says you're a teacher's assistant?" Hiram starts.

"Yes, for now anyway."

"Are you looking into becoming a proper teacher?" LeRoy asks and I stiffen at his use of the word 'proper' but Rachel gently squeezes my hand and I relax again.

"It's one of my options yes." I explain. "The other being writing but I know how unstable that is."

"Writing?" Rachel questions. "Why haven't you told me that before?"

"You haven't asked." I shrug before seeing the disapproving look in LeRoy's eyes. "Plus, um, I'm kind of insecure about it."

"Why?" She presses.

I take a deep breath. "Mainly because I'm not sure if I'm any good, and I can't ask anyone who won't be biased."

"Doesn't Daisy work at a bookshop? Couldn't you ask someone there?"

"Rach I really don't want to talk about this right now." I beg.

"Fine, anything else you're keeping from me?" She snaps but must notice me flinch because she softens her voice. "Sorry, I'm just surprised you haven't even mentioned it, but you're right in the fact that I never asked."

"She shouldn't need to ask though, you're supposed to share these things." LeRoy mutters.

"Dad." Rachel warns.

"So, Quinn, who inspires your writing?" Hiram asks, trying to defuse some of the tension.

"Well it started when I was younger and read Ally Carter's 'The Gallagher Girls' series. I loved the way the words affected me, how it made me gasp at the twists, laugh and even cry. I want my words to move people like that."

I turn my head to face Rachel, who is staring at me with such admiration in her brown eyes.

"Is Literature what you're teaching?" Hiram questions, pulling my attention away from the brunette.

"Mainly, but I also help out in the Mathematics classes, which is another subject I love."

Rachel laughs. "Sorry, but I just remembered always finding you eagerly sat at the front of the class whenever we had Maths and now I know why. Who knew you were such a nerd?"

"Thankfully, not many people." I giggle. "Though I'm kind of ashamed how much I let my status control me."

"Would you change anything if you could go back?" She asks.

"Oh definitely, firstly, I wouldn't go anywhere near Puck, but mainly I'd be a lot nicer to you." I admit.

The smile on my face grows as I watch my girlfriend blush.

* * *

The rest of dinner goes fairly smoothly as the conversation turns away from my life and I think the Berry men are finally seeing I've changed for real.

"Thanks again for paying, you really didn't have to." I say politely as they climb into a cab.

"Nonsense. We blindsided you with this visit, it was the least we could do." Hiram smiles, pulling the door shut leaving Rachel and me standing, watching them disappear down the street.

"I'm really glad they decided to stay in a hotel rather than crash in my spare room." Rachel admits.

"Why?" I ask, hailing another cab for us.

"So we don't have to be quiet." She whispers seductively before climbing into the awaiting car.


	17. Chapter 16

_**Friday cont.** _

"Wait." I say as we enter Rachel's apartment. "You said you didn't want your dads staying in the spare room. I thought you didn't have a spare room, the first time I stayed here, after Jesse's party, you made me stay in your room."

She just shrugs as she kicks her shoes off and heads for her bedroom. "I wanted to cuddle you, sue me."

When I realise she's expecting me to follow I hang up my coat and wander through the lounge.

"What took you so long?" Rachel jokes as I come through the doorway, she's already lying on her bed so I chuckle before climbing on next to her.

"Trying to figure out why you need two bedrooms and where the spare one is." I jibe.

"I don't really need it, the plan was to get a roommate but I couldn't find anyone who wasn't a creep. Now though the rent is getting a bit much. Oh and it's that closet I said was really messy to stop you going in there."

"Move in with me then." I say before I can stop myself.

"What?" The brunette asks, shocked.

"I think you heard me perfectly." I reply, suddenly confident in my suggestion.

"We've barely been dating two weeks, Quinn are you crazy? What about Daisy? What about…"

I cut her off by pressing my lips against hers. "Firstly, yes I am crazy, crazy about you."

Rachel scrunches up her nose at the cheesiness so I kiss her again, pulling away before I get lost in her.

"Secondly, Daisy won't mind, she just wants me to be happy, and waking up to your face every morning would make me happy. Plus it's only like five minutes further from NYADA on the subway."

"Quinn…"

"Look, you can say no but the offer will still stand if you change your mind." I reason.

"I'll consider it, but I want to take a different step first."

I frown, confused and my expression causes Rachel to burst into a fit of giggles.

"Quinn, look at the facts. I didn't want my dads to hear us, I basically ran in here and jumped straight onto the bed…"

"You're ready?" I ask, for clarification.

"Maybe not for the whole thing, that can wait till we live together." She winks. "But I'm ready for more than grinding yes."

"So… what is the next step? What do you define as 'the whole thing'?"

"Well I guess in layman's terms, the whole thing is penetration."

I smirk at her choice of words.

"Though you are the experienced one so you need to give some input here."

"I'm sorry, what do you want me to input where?" I tease.

"Babe come on, I don't even know what to do here."

"Okay, okay I'm sorry I'll take it seriously. Well how about you just do to me what I do to you?" I suggest.

Rachel watches me suspiciously. "No penetration remember."

I roll my eyes. "No penetration, I promise. There's no need to be nervous baby, I'll stop when you ask me to. Do you trust me?"

She nods without hesitation, causing a grin to spread across my face.

I close the gap between us and start kissing her, gradually deepening it. I rest my hand on her hip as we both move to lie on our sides, facing each other. She wraps her hands gently around my neck, subconsciously pulling me closer. Slowly I move my hand under her top and begin caressing her side.

"We're wearing too many clothes." Rachel giggles against my mouth.

"Someone's gained some confidence." I tease in return as she moves to undo the buttons on my shirt.

As I pull the garment off completely she sits up so I can remove her top and I also take off her bra before she lies back down while I discard of my own bra.

"Okay from now, just copy what I do alright?" I ask.

"Aye aye Captain." Rachel jokes.

"Unless you have any better ideas?"

"No, sorry I'm just nervous."

"It's okay baby." I comfort, lying back down next to her and kissing her again.

I move my hand up her side and as I reach her chest I gently run my thumb over her nipple, and she swallows the moan I release as I feel her do the same.

I use my other hand to move down and unbutton her shorts as she undoes my jeans and before I know it, we both are lying completely naked, having removed each other's underwear too.

"Ready?" I ask again and Rachel nods, her eyes not leaving mine as I lower my hand, running my nails down her abs and smirking as she twitches.

We both gasp as we simultaneously run our fingers through the other's wet folds for the first time and it takes me a while to move again.

I press down against her clit and start rubbing slow circles against it, enjoying the sound of her breath constantly hitching. After a while I need more pressure between my legs so push up against Rachel's bud of nerves so she'll copy.

I soon feel myself nearing the edge so speed up my movements and the sensation that Rachel's fingers provide soon has me climaxing.

I feel the chocolate eyes watching me as I shudder, my own eyes closed in pleasure and when I open them I see my girlfriend's smiling face, her bottom lip trapped between her perfect teeth.

"I could watch you do that forever." She comments as I try to regain my breath.

"I'll hold you to that." I joke. "But first I get to watch you."

As soon as I start moving my fingers again Rachel releases a soft moan.

"Fuck Quinn that feels so good."

I smirk. "It's about to get a lot better."

I instantly start moving my fingers at lightning speed and watch her thrash about next to me.

My arm begins to burn but I push through the pain and my efforts are soon rewarded as the brunette's breath catches so I slow my hand down to ride out her orgasm.

Immediately after she's finished I kiss her deeply then pull away to let her breathe, but make sure she's watching as I suck my fingers into my mouth, moaning at the taste.

"Can't wait to taste the real thing." I wink and she reaches over her head to grab a pillow then hits me with it.

I see the regret in her eyes as she realises she isn't going to get away with that and I lunge forward to start tickling her as she helplessly squirms beneath me, repeatedly hitting me with the pillow.

After I've stopped I soon grasp that I'm straddling her while naked so scramble off her before I get too turned on again.

"Quinn." Rachel announces.

"Rachel." I respond.

"I will move in with you."

I grin. "Really?"

"Yes, I just wanna be with you." She must notice my smile turn into a smirk at that comment. "No, Quinn, no don't start singing High School Musical."

I jump up dramatically and launch into the song.

" _All I wanna do is be with you, be with you.  
There's nothing we can't do,  
Just wanna be with you, only you._

_No matter where life takes us,  
Nothing can break us apart.  
I just wanna be with you.  
I just wanna be with you."_

By the time I've finished Rachel is beaming at me.

"Child." She comments.

I lean over the bed and kiss her before passing her her clothes and getting dressed myself.

* * *

_**Saturday** _

"DAISY!" I exclaim as I rush through my apartment door, causing my roommate to jump up from her position on the sofa.

"Jeez, Q you scared the shit out of me."

"Sorry I'm just _really excited_!"

"And why is that?" She asks.

"So you know how much you love me…?" I start.

"What do you want Quinn?"

"I kinda may have sorta asked if Rachel would move in with me slash us."

I bat my eyelids hoping she would be okay with it and thankfully she laughs.

"Anything to keep the rent down." She jokes. "But seriously, I'm happy for you. Though if you keep me awake with your sex moans I will file a complaint. By that I mean I'll throw stuff at your door until you stop."

"Thanks." I laugh, pulling her into a hug. "So what did you want to do today?"

"We can start with just chilling then see what happens later." The ginger suggests so I collapse onto the couch next to her. "How was yesterday?"

"Oh well it wasn't a neighbours party, it was actually me meeting Rachel's dads."

"What?"

"Yep." I shift, pulling my legs up under me. "It was okay, though I got a bit of stick for not telling Rach that I write."

Daisy laughs. "You and your writing insecurities. You should do what I do and post stuff online, it's great to get the comments, even if they're negative because then you know what you're doing wrong."

"I don't know, my dad kind of programmed me not to take criticism well and any praise I get my brain will just twist into a bad thing."

"Maybe you should just stick to teaching for a while then." She jokes.

"Yeah… maybe."

We spend the rest of the day just chatting, and it felt like we were back at college.

Before I go to bed I quickly call Rachel until I finally lie down and let sleep take over me.


	18. Chapter 17

_**(The following) Saturday** _

"Wake up."

Rachel just releases a small groan in response. I reposition myself so I'm propped up on my elbow facing her sideways as she lies on her back, half asleep.

"Baby, wake up." I repeat, earning a slightly louder groan. "Well seeing as you're groaning anyway I have no excuse really."

I watch as her brow furrows with confusion, that is until I slip my hand under the waistband of her sleep shorts and press up against her clit.

Her eyes snap open and I smile devilishly.

"You should've thought things through before giving me permission to touch you."

Rachel tries to form words but she fails as she squirms next to me.

"Problem?" I tease.

"Please." She manages to gasp.

"Please what?"

"Move your fingers."

I smirk and remove them from her shorts and she starts to growl in frustration until I press my lips against hers.

"Be patient my love." I whisper against her lips before leaning in for another kiss.

As I kiss her I slip my hands under the waistband of her shorts and she lifts her hips so I can pull them off, tossing them blindly over my shoulder before shifting my weight so I'm lying on top of her, one hand either side of her head to brace myself.

I then kiss my way down her neck until I reach the silky fabric of her top which I bunch up from the bottom and move my lips to her toned stomach. As I move lower I can smell her arousal. I place one soft kiss on each of her thighs before lifting my head to look Rachel in the eyes.

"Is this okay?" I ask.

"Yes." She husks. "Just please do something."

I smirk at her desperation before lowering my head again and planting one last kiss, just below her belly button.

We both gasp simultaneously as I run my tongue through her folds for the first time and as I continue the movement I see Rachel's back arch off the mattress and know that she's close already due to all the teasing. I latch my mouth onto her and graze my teeth against her clit, relishing in the noises the brunette is releasing in pleasure.

After a few more moments I hear Rachel's breath catch and she shakes through her climax. I run my tongue along her slit one last time, moaning at the taste of her before rolling off her and kissing her deeply, allowing her to taste herself too.

I then move away and just watch as she regains her breath.

"Well that certainly was a different way to wake up." She comments after a while, turning onto her side to face me.

"Good different?"

"Great different." Rachel grins. "So I want to take you out to lunch today."

"Hmm, why today?" I ask, playing dumb.

"Well, if you remember, it's officially four weeks since our first date."

My face falls slightly. "That's it?"

"Yeah, what else?"

"Nothing." I say, somewhat believably. "I just um, thought that you were supposed to celebrate an anniversary of becoming official with someone, not of the first date."

"You can celebrate what you want really, though if you don't want to go that's fine."

"No, it's okay, I just thought there may be a bigger reason to celebrate today."

I'm trying not to be too obvious, wanting Rachel to remember on her own but apparently I'm not being clear enough as she just shrugs and climbs out of bed, picking up her shorts on the way to the bathroom.

I release a sigh of frustration and reach over to my bedside table to pick up my phone and see two new messages, one from my mother and one from Daisy.

"At least some people remember." I mutter before rolling out of bed to use the bathroom in the hall.

* * *

"Do you want to get married?"

My head shoots up to look Rachel in the eye. "Um…"

"Hypothetically Quinn. In the future, and not necessarily to me." She explains.

"Uh, yeah it's a possibility. Why?"

"Just wondering, see I've always wanted to be married and I don't see the point in dating someone who doesn't share the same views."

I rest the menu on the table. "So you would've broken up with me if I'd said no?"

"Maybe." She teases, copying my movements and leaning forwards over the table in the café.

"Well that would've made living arrangements difficult." I laugh.

"Technically, I haven't sold my apartment yet so I could always move back."

"Wait." I pause. "You're serious?"

"Yes, you aren't?"

"I don't know… I've been programmed by my father that marriage is something between a man and woman."

"Quinn…" Rachel starts, reaching over the table to take my hand. "Marriage should be between two people who love each other unconditionally, no matter of the gender."

"I know, I know. I just need to fight all my instincts sometimes, my family really screwed up my head." I blush, avoiding eye contact.

"Baby, look at me." She pauses until I oblige, looking deep into her brown eyes. "I understand what your family was like, but I need you to tell me that you're capable of thinking differently to your tyrant of a father."

I look away again as thousands of thoughts come flooding into my brain at once. I squeeze my eyes shut, trying to make sense of them all but it's not until I force myself to open my eyes again and look at Rachel that I get my answer.

"I love you." The words escape my lips without me giving them permission.

Rachel opens her mouth to respond but I interrupt her.

"Let me finish. I love you, and therefore there isn't much I wouldn't do for you. I'd love to spend the rest of my life with you, but that doesn't necessarily have to mean marriage. I promise you I will try to sort out my thoughts about it enough to give you a straight answer soon, however until then I hope you will be happy with a 'maybe'."

I didn't tell her what I wanted to tell her. That I'd been pushing away my father's words and thinking about ways to propose for days now, even though we'd barely been dating a month.

"Right, can I ask something?"

"Of course." I smile.

"If you think 'traditional Christian things' about marriage, how did you come to terms with the fact you were not only bisexual, but in love with a woman since high school?"

"It was a struggle, I always knew, as I've told you, but it took a lot more to accept it. In fact Daisy helped mainly, not just with the kiss but seeing the way she was just open about her sexuality I realised as long as I'm happy, God shouldn't care who I'm in love with."

"You know, that's exactly how my dad justified himself to his parents. 'Happiness trumps old-fashioned values' he used to say, in fact he's got it painted on his bedroom wall." Rachel smiles shyly.

"However, it wasn't just Daisy, I was okay with the thought of being gay, or just bi, way before I went to Yale, and it was because of Glee club. Seeing the smiling faces of Kurt, Blaine, Santana and Brittany, how could people hate that?"

Rachel just beams at me as the waitress approaches, pausing our conversation.

"Hey guys, sorry about the wait, I haven't seen you in here for a while." She smiles.

"Hey Scarlet." I greet. "Yeah we're celebrating the four-week anniversary of our first date so thought it was appropriate to come here, it's where we first started reconnecting, even if Daisy was unintentionally third wheeling."

Scarlet just laughs. "Well I'm thankful she was otherwise I wouldn't have met her. Anyway, what can I get you?"

We order our lunches and as Scarlet returns to the kitchen, Rachel and I fall into a comfortable silence.

"What about kids?" The brunette asks after about 5 minutes.

I chuckle slightly. "What is this? Grill Quinn about our future day?"

Rachel just shrugs and waits for me to answer the original question.

"I've always seen myself being a mother yes."

"If you had a chance to have a relationship with Beth, would you take it?"

I sigh. "I think I would, if not to form a bond then just to explain why I gave her up. I don't even know what Shelby has told her."

"How old would she be now? 4?"

"5." I correct. "She will be 6 at the start of June. Have you kept in contact with Shelby?"

"Probably only as much as you keep in contact with your mother. I've forgiven her for how she treated me when we first met, and I now see Beth as her second chance, rather than just a replacement of myself."

"This is a really weird situation." I laugh. "The woman who adopted my daughter is my girlfriend's birth mother."

"That is quite a story." She agrees. "Maybe we could reach out and ask if they want to come visit sometime?"

"Yeah, maybe, like I said, it all depends on what Shelby has told Beth."

* * *

Rachel and I eat our lunches mostly in silence, with the occasional light comment, having been satisfied with the deep conversations earlier.

"Ready to go home?" I ask, smiling at the fact that I get to call it that now.

"Um, almost." Rachel pauses, glancing at her watch.

I frown. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just want to wander around for a bit, maybe like for half an hour."

"Rach…" I press.

"Don't push me Quinn please, I'll lose control if you do."

I have this incessant need to know everything that's going on so stand up next to her and pull her body close to mine.

"Quinn…" She whines.

"Tell me." I whisper directly into her ear before planting a soft kiss on her cheek as I pull back to search her eyes for any hints.

She almost cracks but I notice the moment she metaphorically puts her foot down in her mind.

"No." She answers with certainty. "Let me do this one thing for you."

I smirk. "I knew you wouldn't forget."

"Stop that, stop figuring it all out or I'll make you wait more than half an hour."

"Alright I'll behave." I concede, taking her hand and leading her out of the café, itching for time not to move slowly.


	19. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is interested, when I wrote this I figured out the date of this chapter would be about Saturday the 9th of April 2016 seeing as they don't specify on the show when this day is... that was awkward to say without a spoiler but hopefully it'll make sense in about 4 lines haha.  
> Read and review :)

_**Saturday cont.** _

Exactly half an hour later Rachel stops abruptly in the middle of the street, pulling me to a stop too with our conjoined hands.

"Why'd you stop?" I ask.

"Happy birthday." She grins.

"About time too." I tease, thanking her with a brief kiss. "But that doesn't answer my question."

"I stopped because we're here."

I glance around and upon seeing nothing out of the ordinary, I turn back to my smirking girlfriend.

"I thought…"

"Well you thought wrong." Rachel interrupts, knowing what I was going to say instantly.

"Alright, well then where exactly is 'here'?"

She just simply smirks at the question and points across the street.

"A pet store?" I query before my brain pieces it all together. "You bought me a pet?"

"I bought _us_ a pet." The brunette corrects. "I was walking passed the store the other day and saw the cutest little ginger kitten in the window, he even has little black feet so is basically a small tiger."

A grin spreads across my face. "How did you know our building allowed pets?"

"I asked Daisy, I actually wanted to get you one before I moved in with you but got even more excited when you asked because, as you know, I've always wanted a kitten."

I stand there speechless for a while until Rachel speaks again.

"I wanted to thank you, Quinn."

"Thank me? For what? You just bought me a kitten I should thank you."

Rachel chuckles slightly. "It's unrelated to the kitten. It's actually for showing me that it is possible for me to have more than one serious relationship in my life, and while I'm not in love yet, I'm unquestionably falling. _Fast._ "

"Well then you are most definitely welcome." I grin, bending down to kiss her, lingering in the connection. "So do I get to name him?" I ask as we cross the street to enter the store.

"Well… you could but I actually thought we could call him Tiger, seeing as he sort of looks like one and we talked about getting a pet tiger on our first date."

"That's perfect." I smile, pecking her on the lips once more as I push open the door and let her inside.

As the employee goes off to get the paperwork I turn to Rachel again.

"Why did we have to wait half an hour for this?"

She giggles softly. "We didn't really, I just wanted to throw you a curveball."

"Well it worked." I laugh.

* * *

Roughly 10 minutes later, I'm walking down the street, a pet carrier in one hand, Rachel's hand in the other and I can honestly say I've never been this happy.

As we reach our apartment building, Rachel takes the carrier out of my hands while we climb the stairs to our floor, but I don't understand why until I push open the door to our home.

"SURPRISE!"

I jump at the shock and am thankful that I wasn't holding anything as I definitely would've dropped it, as Rachel predicted.

I spin round to face my smirking girlfriend. "Now _that_ is what I was expecting."

"I know." She grins. "We weren't due to pick Tiger up till tomorrow but I had to get you off the scent."

"You did a good job." I laugh before turning to take in the faces of my guests.

Daisy heads straight towards Rachel to coo at the kitten.

"Nice to see you too D." I tease.

I slowly pivot my head from left to right, seeing Santana and Brittany, Scarlet, Kurt and Blaine, Rachel's dads and…

"Mom?"

I walk over to the shorter blonde and reach out to touch her, almost to test if she was really there.

"Hi Sweetheart." She greets softly before pulling me into a hug.

I hold onto my mother as she gently rocks me from side to side and I try not to let the tears fall from my eyes.

"I can't believe you came all the way from Ohio just for a birthday gathering." I smile, releasing my hold on her.

"Well, the Berry men gave me a lift, but when Rachel called me I could tell this was important to her and seeing as I missed your 21st I thought I better make an effort for the 22nd."

"Rachel called you?" I ask but she doesn't have a chance to reply as all the lights turn out.

I turn on my heels just in time to see a dim glow in the kitchen.

As the glow gets larger I roll my eyes in anticipation of what's coming, until I see Rachel standing in the kitchen doorway holding a cake and I smile instead at how adorable she is.

" _Happy birthday to you."_

Nobody dares to join in as Rachel's beautiful voice fills the apartment.

" _Happy birthday to you."_

I stare, transfixed as she slowly moves towards me, keeping one eye on the candles to ensure they don't blow out.

" _Happy birthday dear Quinn."_

The smile on my face grows and my heart skips a beat as she sings my name.

" _Happy birthday to you."_

Everyone had joined in to sing the last line but I could still only hear Rachel's voice, perfectly harmonizing while others sang the tune.

"Make a wish." She whispers as she reaches the spot right in front of me.

"I have you. There's nothing else for me to wish for." I confess, my voice even quieter than hers.

I blow out the candles regardless and everyone cheers as I move to kiss Rachel but then I remember my mother and turn to face her to suss out if she knows or not.

"Relax, I've been informed of your… situation, and while I don't normally approve of relationships like your own, having spent the last 8 hours on the road with Rachel's fathers, they settled some of my worries. Your happiness means more to me than anything else, however I hope you understand when I say I won't be telling your father."

I nod slightly but still don't kiss Rachel, despite really wanting to, and instead decide to greet my other guests.

"Blaine, Kurt, congratulations." I smile, hugging the two guys.

"Thanks, and happy birthday." Blaine laughs.

We talk for the next 20 minutes until Rachel pulls me away.

"So…" She starts with a smile. "You know that thing you always wanted to do on your 22nd birthday?"

"Yeah?"

"It's time to do that now."

"What in front of all these people?" I ask, horrified.

"Yeah, why not? You've done karaoke before."

"Rach, babe, that's different, I know that there there's a lot of people who are tone deaf, there are five amazing singers in this room, and many others that can hold a decent tune."

"Quinn, you've got a beautiful voice." Rachel smiles.

"You have to say that, you're my girlfriend."

"Alright, but I'm assuming those 'five amazing singers' are me and the other glee members, who have all already heard you sing. Daisy must've heard you singing in the shower, plus at the pub, where Scarlet has also heard you. Our parents have heard you at competitions, also I won't tell my dads that they weren't included in the 'amazing' category. So what's the problem?"

I pout. "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" She giggles.

"Make such a logical point that my argument is rendered moot."

"I do it to make you do what I want. Come on." She grins, dragging me back into the living room. "Everyone, can I have your attention please? Quinn has always wanted to sing this for her 22nd so, Quinn if you will."

Rachel moves to step away but I grab her wrist. "Will you sing it with me?"

"I thought you'd never ask." She smirks, before nodding to her dad to play the track.

I close my eyes and begin singing the first verse.

" _It feels like a perfect night to dress up like hipsters  
And make fun of our exes, uh uh uh uh  
It feels like a perfect night for breakfast at midnight  
To fall in love with strangers uh uh uh uh."_

Rachel then joins in with the pre-chorus and chorus.

**_"Yeah, we're happy free confused and lonely at the same time,_ **   
**_It's miserable and magical oh yeah,_ **   
**_Tonight's the night when we forget about the deadlines, it's time uh oh._ **

**_I don't know about you but I'm feeling 22,_ **   
**_Everything will be alright, if you keep me next to you._ **   
**_You don't know about me, but I bet you want to,_ **   
**_Everything will be alright, if we just keep dancing like we're 22."_ **

I then leave Rachel to sing the next verse.

**"It seems like one of those nights,  
This place is too crowded, too many cool kids uh uh, uh uh.  
It seems like one of those nights,  
We ditch the whole scene and end up dreaming instead of sleeping."**

I join in again, jumping back onto the tune while Rachel diverts back to the harmony.

**" _Yeah, we're happy free confused and lonely in the best way,  
It's miserable and magical oh yeah,  
Tonight's the night, when we forget about the heartbreaks, it's time uh oh._**

**_I don't know about you but I'm feeling 22,  
Everything will be alright if you keep me next to you.  
You don't know about me, but I bet you want to,  
Everything will be alright if we just keep dancing like we're 22."_ **

Santana, Brittany, Kurt and Blaine then start singing along with us in true glee fashion, picking up from the bridge until the end of the song.

**" _It feels like one of those nights,  
We ditch the whole scene.  
It feels like one of those nights,  
We won't be sleeping.  
It feels like one of those nights,  
You look like bad news I gotta have you, I gotta have you ohh._**

**_I don't know about you but I'm feeling 22,  
Everything will be alright if you keep me next to you.  
You don't know about me but I bet you want to,  
Everything will be alright if we just keep dancing like we're 22._ **

**_It feels like one of those nights,  
We ditch the whole scene.  
It feels like one of those nights,  
We won't be sleeping.  
It feels like one of those nights,  
You look like bad news I gotta have you."_ **

Everyone else drops out, leaving me to sing the last line, looking directly into Rachel's eyes.

" _I gotta have you."_

* * *

**Song: 22 by Taylor Swift**


	20. Chapter 19

_**Saturday cont.** _

I'm sat on my living room floor with Rachel and the other four ex glee members whilst Daisy is in her room with Scarlet and the parents are conversing in the kitchen.

"Okay, apart from your significant other, but including the people in this room, snog, marry or avoid any of the glee club." Santana starts. "Birthday girl has to go first."

"Hmm okay." I ponder. "Well seeing as I can't pick Rachel, I'd snog you Santana, marry Sam and avoid Puck."

Blaine laughs. "I'm sorry but last I heard from you, you were singing a love song with Puck and claiming you two were going to give it a proper shot, and now you want to avoid him?"

"Yeah well he found out about my feelings for Rachel quite early on in our 'relationship' so decided he would rather go back to being classic high school Puck and sleep around."

"I have to say, as weird as it is seeing the two of you together, I'm happy that you seem to have found Rachel's smile again." Kurt inputs. "When she was dating Brody, I could tell the smile was fake, and after Finn… I never thought I'd see her smile again."

"I'll second that." Santana laughs. "She was still annoying but she definitely wasn't herself while dating that snake."

I turn to face Rachel and see that she's blushing from the sort of compliments so change the subject by asking who's next to play the game.

"I guess I'll go." The Latina announces when no one else volunteers. "I'd probably snog Berry, just to see what all the fuss is about, marry Q, and avoid… Artie, he keeps making jokes about how he managed to get Britt to settle down first."

Brittany then pipes up that she wants to go next.

"I'd snog both Q and Rachel, at the same time."

Rachel and I exchange a glance but neither says anything.

"I'd marry… Rory the leprechaun. I don't care what you say Sanny, he was magical." The ditzy blonde continues. "Oh and I'd avoid Joe, she was nice and all but I didn't trust her hair."

Santana rolls her eyes and it's clear that she's tried to tell Britt multiple times that Joe was a guy, but it's obviously never sunk in.

"Okay, I'll go." Blaine offers. "I'll keep it quick and simple, but I'm including the kids from my senior year. Snog Sam, marry Ryder and avoid Kitty.

"You have no idea how glad I am to hear you not say Tina's name for snog or marry." Kurt laughs. "Speaking of, I'd definitely avoid her. I guess I'd snog Sam too, his lips do intrigue me, and I'd marry Mercedes probably even though I'm not straight I just feel like we get on the best, sorry Rachel."

"That's understandable, you know what it's like living with me so I don't blame you."

We all stare at Rachel.

"What? I know I'm high maintenance."

"Then why don't you change it?" Santana asks, earning a glare from me.

"Because I shouldn't have to change, my friends should accept me for who I am."

"Well I definitely like you for who you are." I smile, kissing her cheek. "Anyway it's your go if you want to play."

"That depends… does it include him?" The brunette asks, looking directly at me.

"If you want it to."

"Alright then. I'd snog Santana, for the same reason she chose me, marry Finn and avoid Puck."

At that moment, almost if she'd planned it, Daisy comes out of her room with Scarlet in tow.

"Hey, perfect timing." I greet as she slides onto the floor next to me and pulls Scarlet into her lap. "Out of the six people here, excluding Scarlet, who would you snog marry and avoid?"

"Easy, snog Rachel with Quinn's permission, marry Quinn with Rachel's permission and avoid Santana."

"Hey, why me?" Santana protests.

"Well, Q has told me many of stories over the years and frankly, you scare me."

"Good."

We're interrupted by a burst of laughter from the kitchen and I turn to see my mother look happier than I have for years, though she is drunk.

"Have you noticed how she's the only fully straight one here and she doesn't seem to have a problem with it?" Santana asks, following my gaze.

"Yeah." I smile. "It was always Dad that clouded her views and fed her opinions."

The rest of the night goes off without a hitch with people either playing games in large groups or having conversations in smaller ones and I can't help but think Rachel has just given me the best birthday ever.

* * *

_**Sunday** _

I wake up before Rachel and smile at her as she sleeps beside me. After a few minutes of just watching her I lean over and begin planting soft kisses along her neck.

"Are you going to be wanting sex every morning?" Rachel laughs as she stirs.

I giggle against her neck, causing her to squirm. "Technically, we haven't had proper sex yet and you're the only one who got some yesterday."

She rolls over to face me and I pull away from her neck. "You know, I was planning on 'treating' you for your birthday but evidently, I forgot so maybe I should just return the favour now."

I gulp and feel myself get turned on almost instantly as Rachel runs her nails down my stomach and slips her hand into my pyjama shorts.

"Someone's eager." I laugh.

"I could say the same about you with how wet you are already." Rachel teases with a smirk.

"Shut up and kiss me." I beg with a moan as she begins to move her fingers against my clit.

She does as I ask and presses her lips against mine until I have to pull away as she suddenly pushes one finger inside me.

"Oh my god, give a girl some warning!" I gasp. "What happened to the time when people would say they're ready rather than just doing it?"

Rachel looks slightly panicked until she sees the smile on my lips.

"So…" I start. "Are you going to move the finger?"

"Oh! Right yeah, sorry." She blushes.

Slowly, she starts to pulse her finger in and out. Eventually the angle puts too much strain on her arm so we both that the opportunity to strip our pyjamas.

As soon as the clothes are shed, Rachel rolls on top of me. Kissing my lips then moving to my neck, down my chest and onto my stomach, just like I had done to her the day before.

"Yeah this is hot and all but please touch me." I laugh.

She chuckles against my stomach, much like I had done to her neck a few moments ago before slipping her hand between our bodies and slowly inserting two fingers into me.

I release a moan and Rachel moves back up to kiss my lips.

"Shh." She commands. "As sexy as your moans are, we don't want Daisy to hear."

"Daisy should be at work, she knocked on our door about half an hour ago."

"Well in that case, be as loud as you want."

She just hovers above me as she pulses her fingers, my back occasionally arching off the bed, causing our chests to come into brief contact.

I watch as she smiles every time I moan or gasp until I start to feel the pull in the pit of my stomach.

"Oh God, Rachel I'm gonna… keep going." I beg and she instantly starts moving her hand at lightning speed, using her thumb to flick against my clit occasionally.

It doesn't take long for wave after wave of pleasure to rip through me and I scream out.

"So… because that was you returning a favour, does that mean you don't want a turn now?" I tease after I've caught my breath.

"Well… I suppose I am already naked."

"And incredibly turned on." I laugh as she lowers down and comes into contact with my thigh.

Gently I roll us over and lower my hand to softly rub her clit and she starts moaning already.

"Are you ready for this?" I ask.

Rachel opens her mouth to answer but apparently can't form actual words so just nods frantically instead and I slowly lower my fingers before sliding one inside her.

She gasps and I stop moving.

"Okay?" I check.

"More." Is the word that escapes the brunette's mouth so I pull out my finger and replace it with two.

It feels so good that I almost forget to move until she squirms beneath me. I immediately move my hand really fast.

"Oh my God." Rachel moans. "Don't stop."

"Wasn't planning on it."

Just as my arm starts to ache I feel her walls clench around my fingers and watch Rachel's face as she climaxes.

I give her a few moments to regain her breath before kissing her.

"So does this mean I can expect it every morning?" I joke.

"If we didn't have work or school I'd be highly tempted to say yes."


	21. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I mention a cast member of Wicked in this and when I wrote it he was in it but now he's not and obviously he wasn't in it in 2016 when this is set so it kinda makes sense but at the same time, it doesn't.  
> Anyway, if any of you want to see what their apartment layout is, I posted it on my insta account 'queendiannaagron_ff' and it's the first thing I posted, feel free to follow me for any and all Faberry goodness :)  
> Read and review :)

_**Thursday** _

I come home after work and can hear raised voices coming from inside my apartment.

I slowly push open the door and find Rachel on the couch with a guy I'd never seen before, they both have their backs to me so don't notice I'd arrived.

As I'm about to shut the door and alert them of my presence I hear my name so hold the door open.

"You can't really care for this Quinn girl?" The guy asked.

"How can you even say that? Of course I care for her, I'm dating her!" Rachel yells.

"Yeah but for publicity right?"

"What?! No!"

"Rachel, you've got to understand how bad this is, you're never going to get cast in a straight role if you're gay." The boy argues.

I bite my lip to stop myself from jumping in and let Rachel defend our relationship for herself.

"Firstly, I'm not gay so I'm perfectly capable of having an on-stage connection with a guy and frankly if they don't want to cast me because of my sexuality then I don't want to work for them." The brunette huffs.

"Oh come on Rach, why are you with her really?"

I clench my hand around the doorknob to release some of my frustrations as Rachel jumps up from her seat to tower over the guy.

"Because… because I love her." She admits.

Forgetting why I was holding onto it in the first place I drop the door, causing it to slam shut behind me.

"Quinn…" Rachel starts.

"What did you just say?" I ask.

The singer walks over to me slowly and places her hands on my hips.

"I said I love you Quinn."

"I love you too." I grin, pulling her into a kiss.

"I guess it just took an argument for me to realise that." She laughs, resting her forehead on mine. "Which reminds me…" She spins round to face the guy who was still sat on the couch, a shocked look plastered across his face. "Brody, get the fuck out of my home."

* * *

Rachel lies beneath me on our sofa, both of us completely naked as I bring my mouth down for yet another kiss.

"Say it again." I whisper.

"I love you Quinn." She responds in an equally quiet tone.

Slowly, I lower my hand between our bodies and press my fingertips up against Rachel's clit, causing a soft moan to escape her lips.

I begin to move my fingers alternately, the tips just grazing against her as if they were walking in place on her clit and she writhes beneath me. Having done this to myself multiple times I know how good it can feel to just have light, teasing touches.

The more she squirms, the faster I move until she's thrashing about and I have to try hard not to get thrown off her. Eventually, I hear her breath catch and she moans through her climax but I don't stop, instead I lower my hand and slide two fingers inside her.

"Oh my God Quinn." Rachel gasps.

As I continue to move my hand, I slowly trail kisses down the brunette's body, taking time to suck on each pert nipple before reaching her thighs then attaching my mouth to her clit, moaning at the taste.

I flick my tongue in rhythm with my pulsing hand and soon feel Rachel's walls twitching so swiftly curl my fingers to hit her spot and she screams out with pleasure.

* * *

_**Saturday** _

"TIGER!"

Rachel's scream rings through the apartment and wakes me up abruptly.

"No, drop that! Come back here Mister!"

At that moment, Tiger runs into the bedroom and jumps on the bed before crawling under the covers with me.

A red-faced Rachel shortly follows, storming into the room holding a mangled magazine.

"Where is he?" She asks loudly.

"Rach, he's a kitten, cut him some slack."

"Quinn!" Rachel scowls. "Look what he did to my Playbill! It's the Wicked issue, now we'll have to go see the show again and it's a different cast now, some Disney guy called Ryan McCartan is playing Fiyero and what if I don't like him? What if he's on the cover?"

"Babe, it's way too early for me to deal with one of your diva rants, you'll love the show, you always do. Now please stop yelling at my baby boy." I pout, pulling Tiger out from under the duvet and cuddling him.

"God you're going to be such a pushover when we have kids."

I raise one eyebrow at her.

" _IF!_ I mean, if we have kids." The brunette blushes. "Oh shut up."

I quickly wipe the smirk off my face. "What? I didn't say anything, I think it's adorable you think of us being parents."

Rachel's blush grows and she slowly moves towards the bed before collapsing down next to me, burying her face in my neck. Tiger runs out of the room so to distract Rachel from her magazines, I change the subject.

"So we haven't really had a chance to talk about what happened Thursday, who was that guy?" I ask.

The singer sits up and crosses her legs. "That was Brody, we dated for a while when Finn and I broke up but I was never really that into him, he was just a rebound guy. Plus Santana then found out he was a male prostitute so it just kind of ended. Anyway, he helps out around NYADA and claimed he wanted to apologise so I naively invited him round here and it turns out he just wanted to talk me out of dating you."

"Well that plan backfired." I laugh. "If anything he did the opposite."

Rachel laughs back. "Yeah he certainly did."

I lean forward and capture her lips in a soft sweet kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	22. Chapter 21

_**Friday** _

I get home from work and Daisy practically corners me almost immediately.

"Q… I need your help."

* * *

_**Saturday** _

After explaining Daisy's situation to Rachel, we get ready to go out around midday.

"Why does she want us there again?" Rachel asks.

"I don't know, for moral support I guess." I respond, buttoning up my shirt.

"You know, I really wish we weren't going out and you were undoing those buttons instead." She teases. "Also isn't a plaid shirt a really stereotypical-lesbian outfit?"

I shrug. "I don't care, if people haven't sussed out I'm dating a woman by what I'm wearing, then having you on my arm certainly should give them a clue. Though are you saying you don't like it?"

"Oh, no." The brunette blushes. "I really like it actually, it's a good look on you."

I smile, moving closer to her so I can kiss her. "Thanks, though you need to change."

"What why?" She asks, looking down at her outfit.

"Because you look too sexy." I smirk, pulling at the hem of her extremely short skirt. "What happened to the girl in the reindeer sweaters?"

"She moved to New York and got teased."

"You got teased in Lima." I point out. "Which again, I'm sorry for."

"Okay maybe 'teased' was the wrong word. You teased me, people here laughed at me, even threw things at me."

I frown at this confession.

"It's fine Quinn, it got me to grow up and let go of my childhood some more, I was clinging on to Lima too much because I was scared and alone. Then Kurt came and helped me change my wardrobe, slightly more successfully than you tried sophomore year."

I blush slightly, tightening my grip around Rachel's waist. "Hey, I was only trying to help, though it was kinda selfish too, I wanted you to dress better so you'd be less unpopular and then maybe it wouldn't be so frowned upon if we dated."

The brunette opens her mouth to respond but is interrupted by a voice from the hallway.

"Q! Rachel! Hurry up we're going to be late!"

* * *

The three of us arrive at the restaurant and immediately spot Scarlet waiting for us.

We make small talk until the waiter comes and takes our order, after which Daisy claims she wants to play 'Deep Truths'.

I groan, this was a game Daisy invented at Yale when we were first getting to know each other and others who lived in the same dorms, where basically one person asks a deep personal question and everyone else in the room has to answer honestly.

Unfortunately, I was the only one who protested.

"Fine, you go first D." I grumble.

"What's your biggest regret?" Daisy asks.

"I have a lot, but my biggest is being a chicken and hiding my feelings for this one for so long." I laugh, gesturing towards Rachel.

"Well mine is spending so much time chasing after one person that I didn't notice any others pining for me." Rachel admits. "That and leaving NYADA to do a TV show."

"You two are so cute." Scarlet comments. "Mine is slightly less cutesy, I regret letting my ex walk all over me."

Daisy gives her a sympathetic look. "Okay yours is the most open so you can ask next."

"It's not exactly deep but what's your favourite feature or trait? Firstly on yourself then on everyone else."

"My favourite is my hair, the colour and the waviness." Daisy answers. "On Quinn I'd say her eyes, they're emotive and frankly beautiful, for Rachel I'd say her voice, for you Scarlet I'll choose your smile."

"Ironically, I was going to choose my eyes for myself so thanks D. Rachel, obviously everything about her but I love the way she won't let anything or anyone stand in her way, it's admirable. Scarlet, I don't know you that well but you're so caring and Daisy, your dorkiness." I laugh.

Rachel thanks me with a kiss on the cheek before answering. "In my opinion, my best feature is my voice so I also agree with Daisy. I've never been too good at giving compliments so I'll keep this short and sweet, Daisy your freckles, Scarlet your laugh – it's infectious and Quinn your everything, but mainly your ability to make me fall in love with you."

The table ripples with laughter at the last comment before Scarlet chooses Rachel to go next.

"Well playing off that last question, what one thing would you change about yourself?"

Daisy answers first. "My inability to stay in the sun for long periods of time without sunscreen. It's not easy being ginger."

"I think I'd make myself more confident, not overly so but just enough to be able to share my writing or sing more." I reply.

"Talking of singing, I'd love to have a better voice." Scarlet inputs.

"Careful, don't get too good or Rachel might send you to a crack house." I joke.

"Hey, it wasn't an active crack house." The brunette blushes.

Laughing I place one hand on her thigh to ease her embarrassment.

"Alright, I'm going to kick this up a notch." I smirk. "What's your biggest turn on?"

"The thrill of getting caught." Rachel answers instantly.

At the confession, I slowly slide my hand up her thigh towards her skirt.

"Neck kisses." Daisy comments confidently and I can almost see Scarlet making a mental note.

"I guess when someone plays with my hair without asking." Scarlet responds.

By this time I've reached Rachel's underwear and am softly running my fingertips over the linen, making her squirm occasionally.

As the other two start talking to each other I lean over. "I told you not to wear this skirt." I whisper in Rachel's ear.

Her breathing starts to increase so I pull my hand away, earning a glare from the brunette. I simply throw her a wink before getting up and heading to the restaurant bathroom.

I stand by the sink until a flustered looking Rachel enters shortly after me.

"Quinn… I am not having sex in this bathroom." She announces once she's checked we're alone.

"Then why did you follow me in here?" I ask, moving towards her slowly.

"Umm…" She stumbles.

I wrap my arms around her before moving my hands down and lifting her skirt up, exposing her arse to the cool air.

She huffs slightly before pushing me backwards into a stall and closing the door behind us.

"You've worked me up so much that you don't even get anything in return okay?"

"Okay." I smirk.

I lift one of Rachel's legs up and wrap it round my waist before sliding my hand between our bodies and moving her underwear to one side. I can only reach her clit from this position but know she won't need much anyway so stick to roughly rubbing the bundle of nerves.

Soon enough the brunette is trembling in my arms and I clamp my other hand over her mouth to muffle her moans.

When we get back to the table I lock eyes with Daisy and she instantly picks up on what just happened.

"Animals." She comments.

"Hey, you're the one who asked us to come with you tonight." I shoot back before regretting it as Scarlet asks why.

My roommate sighs. "I tend to have more confidence and courage when she's with me."

"What did you need courage for?"

"To ask you to be my girlfriend."


	23. Chapter 22

_**Saturday cont.** _

"Ugh do they have to be so loud?" I grumble, burying myself under the duvet to try to muffle the moans coming from Daisy's room.

Rachel chuckles beside me as she slides down too. "I mean they are celebrating, they're a cute couple."

At that point the moans become louder and I squirm.

"Right, cute. I love how she asked us not to be too loud and yet here we are. I still don't see why they couldn't go to Scarlet's." I complain.

"Because it's 'ten minutes more in a taxi and that's too long to wait'." Rachel explains, quoting Daisy exactly.

"Yeah it was rather uncomfortable with the three of us in the back of that cab, you were lucky getting to sit up front."

"Well you could've sat there if you didn't have a fear about the driver talking to you." She teases.

"Shut up." I pout. "I just prefer not talking to strangers."

Just then a particularly loud scream cuts through the room.

"You know…" Rachel starts. "We could always just make some noises of our own."

"Sounds good to me." I smirk, immediately rolling on top of her.

* * *

_**Sunday** _

"Why do we have to go to this?" I whine.

"Because he's my friend and he invited us."

"But we've been dating four weeks today. I wanted to do something special." I pout.

"Sex isn't 'something special'." Rachel points out.

"It is when it's with you."

"Cheese."

"At least you aren't vegan anymore." I joke.

"Shut up and zip me up." She asks, turning round and pulling her hair over her shoulder.

I reach for the zip but instead of pulling it up I place soft kisses up her spine.

"Quinn…" Rachel moans. "Not now."

"Why not?" I whisper against her back.

"I don't want to be late. We can pick this up tonight."

"Fine." I grumble finally pulling up the zip to her dress. "You look hot."

"Hmm… you look hotter though." She confesses, turning in my arms.

We're wearing matching little black dresses, a slightly different style but close enough to know that it was planned and therefore she's mine. Though people won't need the outfits to tell them we're together as I plan on not leaving Rachel's side all night.

"Ready?" She asks.

"I guess."

* * *

"Rachel, you look great, I'm glad you could make it." Jesse smiles as he opens the door.

"Thank you, sorry we're a little late, this one couldn't take her hands off me." Rachel laughs, gesturing to me.

"Can't blame her." He mutters but I still hear him clearly so throw him a glare. "Hello Quinn."

"Jesse." I nod as we pass him to enter his home. "You seem to have a lot of house parties."

"Well I earn a lot of money so may as well use it." He shrugs.

I roll my eyes at his brag but don't stoop to his level as Rachel takes my hand and leads me further into the party.

As soon as we enter the main room, almost every guy turns to look at us so I pull Rachel closer and possessively place an arm around her waist.

We move to the drinks table but both pick up a bottle of soda, preferring to stay sober after Rachel almost got attacked last time.

Unfortunately, Dwayne is here again tonight but I won't let him anywhere near her this time.

As Rachel heads off to use the bathroom I keep an eye on him to make sure he doesn't follow. However I'm soon distracted by the hands on my hips and the guy grinding behind me.

"Excuse you." I spit, turning around and coming face to face with Harvey. "Did I say you could do that?"

"No but your arse looks so banging in that skirt it was practically begging for me."

He takes a step closer, closing the gap I'd created when I spun round so I take another step back.

"You do realise girls actually have feelings and opinions right? They're not just some object for you to grind against because they look 'banging'."

"Whatever, you still owe me a better kiss from spin the bottle."

"I don't owe you anything, though you actually owe me an apology." I respond angrily.

"Why, babe?" Harvey stumbles a little and I can tell he's already incredibly drunk.

"For… ugh never mind you're not going to remember any of this anyway."

I look over my shoulder to see Rachel talking to Jesse in the corner and notice that he is just slightly too close to her so I move over and stand behind her before pulling her to lean back against me, therefore creating more space between them as well as showing Jesse who Rachel loves.

She rests her head on my shoulder and smiles up at me before continuing her conversation.

* * *

A couple of hours later Rachel and I are sat on the couch while people talk around us, but we aren't really listening.

We'd given up on staying sober and were now both slightly drunk.

"Let's play hide and seek." Rachel pipes up, completely interrupting the conversation.

"Err, Rach we aren't in high school anymore." I comment.

"I don't care, I'm bored and want to play. You let Daisy play truth or truth, how's this any different? Plus we played it in that furniture store." She pouts. "You know, before you tried to kiss me?"

I roll my eyes at my girlfriend's childishness. "Fine. Who else is in?"

There's a chorus of 'let's do it' and 'sure why not?' and we end up with around ten players.

Somehow I end up as the first seeker so begrudgingly close my eyes and start counting.

I stop at 50 as I can't be bothered anymore and no one actually told me what to count to.

I find three players really quickly as they decided to hide behind the couch that I was currently sat on.

Unsurprisingly it doesn't take long to find 6 drunk people, it's just Rachel that I struggle to find.

As I pass the door to what I assume is Jesse's bedroom I notice the door is slightly ajar and I'm sure it was shut when I went to the bathroom earlier.

"Jesse?" I call, even though I'd just seen him downstairs.

Slowly, I push open the door and scan the room. The first thing I notice is the waterbed and I once again roll my eyes at how extravagant he is. I then notice the large walk in wardrobe, and see a shadow through the misty glass doors.

"Well I guess Rachel isn't in here." I announce, receiving a drunken giggle from the wardrobe.

I slowly creep over before pulling the doors open.

"AH!" She screams in an over the top way.

"Gotcha." I tease, grabbing her round the waist. "Come on, I want to brag that I found everyone."

"But I'm horny." Rachel whines.

"Well that's your problem, you'll have to wait till we get home."

"We're in a bedroom now…"

"No." I state. "No absolutely not, we're not having sex in your ex boyfriend's bed."

The brunette just brings out the biggest pout possible.

"No." I repeat.

"Fine, but I'm totally going to tease you for the rest of the night."

"Great." I mutter.


	24. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is apparently a very short chapter with a time jump. It was around this point that I was running out of ideas.  
> Read and review :)

_**Sunday cont.** _

Rachel stayed true to her word and teased me as much as possible during the rest of Jesse's party. Whether it was pulling me onto her lap and subtly grinding her thigh against me or just simply throwing me flirtatious looks but by the end of the night I was ready to pounce on her.

Unfortunately, as soon as we got home, Rachel fell fast asleep. I was tempted to wake her up but we both had to get up in the morning so I let her sleep and decided to take a quick cold shower.

However, when I get back into our room the brunette is sat up, crossed legged on top of the duvet.

"You were faking being asleep?"

She grins sheepishly and nods, biting her lip.

I roll my eyes and climb into my side of the bed, pulling the cover tightly around me.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asks.

"Going to sleep, we have to get up in the morning." I respond.

"Are you really being petty right now?"

I don't bother replying which gave her the answer she was looking for.

"Come on babe, you can't actually be mad, I said I was going to tease you."

"And you did." I mutter. "But now I've washed that away all because you decided to take it one step too far."

"Well I want sex, and I'd like to see you try to stop me." Rachel smirks.

I turn my head to face her, one eyebrow raised, challenging her but I put up no resistance as she slides under the duvet beside me and begins kissing her way down my body.

* * *

_**5 MONTHS LATER** _

* * *

_**Tuesday** _

"I can't believe it's been that long." Rachel comments over the dinner table in our favourite restaurant.

"I actually think it feels like longer."

"That's probably because your head's been in this relationship a lot longer than mine." She laughs. "You were already in love when we first got together. Though I did say it back a lot sooner than people in other relationships do, on average."

"Why does it sound like you've been researching that?" I tease. "Plus we knew each other before the relationship so I don't think it was too soon."

"No, neither do I. It felt right." The singer grins. "Almost everything we've done has been ahead of schedule. Moving in, saying I love you, heck we'll probably be married by the end of the year. The only thing that did take us a while was sleeping together."

I force myself to laugh, hoping not to blow my cover.

Unfortunately, Rachel misinterprets this laugh.

"I mean… that was a joke we don't have to get married." She stutters.

"No, I do want to get married, I promise." I say, trying to smile naturally. "So long as you want to as well."

"Of course I do."

"Then it will never be too soon. And happy six-month anniversary."

* * *

As we walk home hand in hand, I try to hide my growing smile. The only thing bothering me is that Rachel was also acting as if she has something to hide.

I open the door to our home to find Daisy stood in the middle of the lounge, surrounded by roses and candles. I frown because I asked her to be gone by the time we get back but then I realise that Rachel is frowning too.

"You two are too alike." My best friend laughs before leaving the apartment through the door we'd left open behind us.

I glance at Rachel to find her already looking at me, a light smile on her lips.

"Why aren't you surprised?" I ask her, still trying to figure it all out.

"For the same reason you aren't surprised I'm guessing." The brunette shrugs.

"We both asked Daisy to decorate the apartment?" I state, though it comes out sounding more like a question so Rachel nods, biting her bottom lip. "She's right, we are alike. So this is why you brought up marriage at dinner?"

"Yep, and it's also why you laughed unnaturally, to try to blow passed the topic."

Finally I laugh. "We really are a one of a kind couple aren't we."

"That we are." Rachel smiles. "So who's going to do it?"

"Hmm… together?" I smirk.

She nods so simultaneously we both get down onto one knee, pulling a small box out from our pockets.

"Will you marry me?" We ask at the exact same moment.


	25. Chapter 24

_**Tuesday cont.** _

A few seconds later I find myself lying on my back on the hard, wooden floor of our lounge, with Rachel on top of me, her lips already on mine.

I smile up at her when she lifts her head to take a breath.

"So I take it that's a yes?" I tease.

"Yes." She grins, kissing me again. "And you?"

"Oh definitely."

"I love you."

"I love you too." I whisper, guiding her lips back down to mine with a hand on the back of her neck.

We lose ourselves in each other until something sharp digs into my leg through my leggings.

"OW!" I scream, sitting up so abruptly that I headbutt Rachel.

"Ouch, Quinn what the hell?"

"Sorry babe, but Tiger just decided to use my leg as a scratching post." I complain, pulling the kitten off me and lifting my leggings to inspect the damage.

I turn to face the brunette to see her clutching her eye.

"Wait did I hit you in the eye?"

"Yes, with your forehead." She mumbles. "Now I'm probably going to get a black eye, you know how easily I bruise."

"Well my leg is bleeding if that's any consolation." I joke. "But seriously I'm really sorry, I can't believe we've just got engaged and I gave you a black eye. I guess that's what we get for making out on the floor."

"Say that again." Rachel instructs.

"What? About making out on the floor?"

"No… the bit before that."

"Ohh…" I smirk. "You mean the engaged bit?"

"Yeah." Rachel replies, the smile returning to her face. "I like the sound of that."

"Well why don't we make it official?" I say, pointing to the ring boxes we both dropped when Rachel launched herself at me.

She nods, but then winces as the hand cupping her eye grazed against the forming bruise.

"Here let me get you some ice." I offer, moving to stand up.

However Rachel moves to stop me by grabbing my hand with more force than she intended, causing me to lose my balance and hit my elbow on the coffee table.

"Ah, that was my funny bone." I moan, curling into a ball on the floor, holding my elbow.

"Why do we keep hurting each other tonight?" Rachel asks.

"At least it's only physical hurt." I point out. "And it's not just tonight, I still have a scar on my foot from the night you found my letter."

"What did you do?" She asks, shocked.

"Walked over the broken cup without registering it, blindly trying to find the letter but then realising that you took it."

"Aw Quinn. I've still got it by the way."

"Why?" I laugh, finally uncurling myself to face her.

"It's really stupid, but in the beginning there was a part of me that thought this might just be a prank after everything from high school but every time I thought negatively like that, I read your letter to remind me that the HBIC Quinn was the fake, not the Quinn that I was falling in love with."

"Well, now you don't need the letter, because you'll have this." I smile, holding the ring box out to her.

"How did you get that?" She laughs, glancing over her shoulder at her box still where she left it.

"That…" I start, tapping a finger on her nose. "Is a secret. Now give me your hand."

Rachel holds out her left hand and I slide the ring onto her fourth finger, before planting a soft kiss just below it.

I look up to see tears in her eyes.

"What? Is it the wrong ring?"

"No, it's perfect. I just, I never thought I'd get the chance to get married again."

"Rach, you're only 21, if you hadn't given me a chance, then you still would've had time to find someone else." I comfort her.

"The thing is, I don't want anyone else. Only you."

"Well, you've got me." I smile. "And soon, it'll be even harder to leave me."

"Good." She grins, leaning back to grab her ring. "Your turn."

I hold out my hand and make no attempt to hide my beaming grin as she slips the ring onto my hand, copying my movements and kissing it afterwards.

I then lift her chin so I can kiss her lips. The kiss starts off light and soft but soon gets pretty heated as Rachel manages to get her tongue into my mouth, causing both of us to release a moan at the contact.

Eventually we part and rest our foreheads together, catching our breaths.

"How's your eye?" I ask.

"Still a little tender but could be worse, you've been a good distraction actually." Rachel smiles. "What about your leg and elbow?"

"My elbow feels normal again, my leg still stings and I should probably put some cream on it soon."

"That might be a good idea. Though first, how are we going to tell everyone about our engagement?" She asks.

"You're right, that does sound nice hearing it out loud. How about we throw a party this weekend? For the old Glee gang, as well as Daisy and Scarlet, though I'm sure D has already told Scarlet but would be rude to kick them out." I laugh.

"Deal." The brunette smiles.


	26. Chapter 25

_**Friday** _

"Babe?" I hear Rachel shout.

"Yeah?" I respond.

"Can you come here?"

"Um, not really." I laugh, looking down at Tiger who is curled up on my stomach as I lie on my back on our bed.

Curiosity must take the better of her as she soon pops her head around the doorframe and smiles at us.

"Aren't you two little cuties?" She coos, crawling onto the bed and curling up next to me.

She begins stroking Tiger and he starts to purr which causes me to giggle at the vibrations running through my stomach.

"Not that I don't enjoy your company but was there something you wanted?" I ask.

"Oh, yeah. You know what I just realised?" She pauses, sitting up to look me in the eyes. "We haven't told our parents."

"You mean you haven't told your dads, I'm not that close with my parents remember?"

"I thought you and your mom were getting closer since your 22nd?" Rachel asks, concern on her face.

"We were supposed to, and I've sent her texts but just got one word replies so kinda gave up again."

"And you're okay with that?"

"I mean, I was excited that we were going to be more involved in each other's lives but I'm not as disappointed as I thought I would be when things didn't develop in that way. I'm used to it from the last three years of my life, and while it was so sweet that you tried to bring us back together I should've known it wouldn't last." I shrug, glancing at her. "I know that look, don't try to fix things again, if my mother wants a relationship with me, she should be the one to reach out."

"Fine." She huffs. "Anyway, we should probably video chat with my dads, I reckon they'll be home now if you're up for it?"

"Yeah sure, get it over with." I tease. "What? You know that LeRoy isn't my biggest fan."

"He knows that you make me happy so he'll be delighted."

All I have to do is look at her and she corrects herself.

"Okay, maybe not delighted but we're not asking for his permission, we're doing this regardless."

I grin and shift Tiger to my lap so I can sit up. As soon as I was comfortable I pull Rachel into a deep kiss that I never want to end. However, she soon pulls away.

"Don't try to distract me Quinn, we need to call them, it's bad enough that we've been engaged for four days already."

"Hey, you're the one who forgot." I point out cheekily.

Rachel simply rolls her eyes I grabs her phone to video call her dads before I can object any further.

Shortly, Hiram's face appears on the screen.

"Hello girls, to what do I owe this pleasure?" He smiles.

"Hey, is Dad around?" Rachel asks, chewing on her bottom lip.

As Hiram moves out of the frame to fetch LeRoy I turn her to face me.

"Don't be nervous baby, I'll do the talking if you want me to."

"No I'll do it, they might accept it more coming from me." She sighs.

I nod, placing a soft kiss on her lips before facing the phone again and taking her free hand in mine.

A few moments later, the two Berry men appear, a light smile on both their faces.

"Dads, I have some news, well we have some news." Rachel starts, smiling briefly at me.

"Oh God don't say you're pregnant." Hiram jokes, earning a glare from his husband.

"No… we're engaged!" She suddenly blurts out, lifting up our conjoined hands to show off my ring as she's holding the phone with her left hand.

For a moment it's almost as if the screen has frozen as neither of the Berry men move, until Hiram turns to his husband.

"Well I never, she was right."

"Who was right?" I ask, curiosity taking over.

"Your mother, she was convinced you'd be engaged by the end of the year. We thought it would've taken longer." LeRoy explains. "Or at least we'd hoped it'd take longer."

"Wait, my mother? As in Judy Fabray? Thought we'd get engaged?" I ask, ignoring the last comment.

"Yes, I have to admit we were shocked too but she just randomly announced it when we were returning to Lima after your birthday." Hiram smiles.

I'm too shocked to respond and I don't even realise Rachel has ended the call until she rests her hand on my thigh.

"What are you thinking about?" She asks softly.

"I need to call my mother."

* * *

_**Saturday** _

"Quinn, can you come help me for a second?" Rachel calls from the bedroom.

Groaning, I roll off the sofa and make my way to her but stop abruptly in the doorway.

"What on Earth are you wearing?" I ask, shocked.

The brunette just giggles, glancing down at her bright pink sparkly dress.

"Don't you like it?" She teases, knowing that I'm not fond of the colour pink. "I found it from when Mercedes sang 'Baby It's You' to convince me to return to New York."

"Are… you're going to change though right?" I laugh, causing her to pout slightly. "Not that I don't like it, well I like the cut at least, very sexy."

The pout soon turns into a smirk and I walk towards her as she does the same, meeting me at the foot of the bed.

"Does it make it sexier to know that Santana and Brittany also had this same dress?"

"No, definitely not, why do that to me?" I moan, now picturing them in the outfit, and as much as I love my best friends it feels weird to think of them in a sexual way.

"Because, as much as I would be willing, I know where this was heading and we don't have time before people start arriving." Rachel explains, kissing me briefly before heading to the ensuite. "Besides, I have to change apparently."

"Can I help?" I ask and the only response I get is a laugh so move to follow her but get the door slammed in my face instead. "Buzzkill."

* * *

As it's not too cold out, the party starts on the roof and I walk round passing drinks out to everyone, telling them not to drink it yet.

Mercedes is catching up with Mike, Tina and Artie, Sam and Puck are over near the corner laughing, Santana and Brittany are talking with Blaine and Kurt whilst Daisy and Scarlet are curled up on the small sofa we brought up earlier.

I move over to where Rachel is standing, watching everyone.

"Are you ready for this?" I ask.

"Yep, I mean Daisy already knows but it's going to be a bit of a shock to everyone else but hopefully they'll be okay with it."

"Well then, shall we get it over with?" I laugh.

Rachel smiles at me before taking the two last glasses off the tray and handing one to me before tapping on hers with her fingernail to get everyone's attention.

"Guys, Quinn and I have something we'd like to share with you…"


	27. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is it, the last three chapters, hope people enjoyed it :)  
> Read and review :)

_**Saturday cont.** _

"We're engaged!"

As soon as the words leave Rachel's mouth we're surrounded by everyone, being pulled into several different hugs, there are so many bodies that I actually lose sight of my fiancée.

Once I'm sure I've hugged everyone I push my way passed a few people before I see Rachel talking animatedly with Kurt, both of them gushing over her ring so I decide to leave her be and wander over to Santana and Brittany.

"Congratulations Q, though I have to admit I'm really tempted to skip out on the actual wedding like you did ours." Santana teases.

"Well that's a shame, because I was going to ask you to be maid of honour. Sorry Britt."

"Really? Why me? Why not ginger?"

I roll my eyes at the nickname. "I don't know San, maybe coz I still feel bad about missing your ceremony, or maybe it's because as much as we made each other's lives hell in high school, you're actually still my best friend. Yes, I love Daisy but we were the unholy trinity, come on, say yes. Obviously you can still be a bridesmaid B." I add, turning to the other blonde.

"Alright I'll do it, no need to get all sappy on me." Santana chuckles.

I bite back a snide response and pull the Latina into another hug and it's not long before Brittany joins us.

"We've missed you Quinn." Britt admits quietly.

"I've missed you too."

* * *

_**Wednesday** _

I come home from work to find Rachel sat in front of her keyboard, which she's set up next to the dinner table. She quietly playing a tune that I don't recognise, humming along.

I drop my keys into the bowl by the door, alerting Rachel to my presence.

"Hey." I smile. "How was your day?"

"Quiet." She responds, accepting the kiss that I lean down to give her. "Yours?"

"The opposite." I laugh. "Was that one of your songs?" I ask, gesturing towards the keyboard.

"No. Actually Blaine wrote it, I sang it the last time I was at McKinley and just love the memories that it brings."

"All good ones I hope." I smile, turning one of the dining chairs around to sit next to her.

"Mostly." She teases.

"Will you sing it for me?"

The brunette smiles, obviously hoping I'd ask. As she begins to play the intro I start to smile too and I don't think I'll be able to stop any time soon as I watch my fiancée in her element.

" _These walls and all these picture frames,  
Every name they show.  
These halls I've walked a thousand times,  
Heartbreaks and valentines, friends of mine all know._

" _I look at everything I was,  
And everything I ever loved,  
And I can see how much I've grown._

" _And though the mirror doesn't see it,  
It's clear to me, I feel it,  
I can make it on my own._

" _I'm not afraid of moving on and letting go,  
It's just so hard to say goodbye to what I know, I know._

" _This time no one's gonna say goodbye,  
I keep you in this heart of mine,  
This time I know it's never over._

" _No matter who or what I am,  
I'll carry where we all began,  
This time that we had, I will hold forever._

" _This old familiar place is,  
Where every face is another part of me.  
I played a different game then,  
They called me a different name then.  
I think of all the things I did and how I wish,  
I knew what I know now._

" _I see how far I've come and what I got right,  
When I was looking for that spotlight,  
I was looking for myself._

" _Got over what I was afraid of,  
I showed 'em all that I was made of,  
More than trophies on a shelf._

" _For all the battles that we lost or might have won,  
I never stopped believing in the words we sung, we sung._

" _This time no one's gonna say goodbye,  
I keep you in this heart of mine,  
This time I know it's never over._

" _No matter who or what I am,  
I'll carry where we all began,  
This time that we had, I will hold forever._

" _I'm looking out from the crossroads,  
I don't know how far away I will roam.  
I take a breath, I close my eyes,  
Your voice will carry me home._

" _I keep you in this heart of mine,  
This time I know it's never over._

" _No matter who or what I am,  
I'll carry where we all began,  
This time that we had, I will hold,  
This time that we had, I will hold,  
This time that we had, I will hold,  
Forever.  
Forever."_

"That was beautiful." I compliment, wiping the tears from my eyes with the back of my hand.

"Yeah, he did a great job writing it."

"I wasn't complimenting Blaine." I laugh. "I was complimenting you. I love you Rachel."

"I love you too Quinn."

"Do you ever think about going back?" I ask.

"To Ohio? Yeah, I miss my dads like crazy."

"No, to McKinley."

"Sometimes, it would be great to see Mr Schue as the principal, and see how Sam's doing with the New Directions."

"Then let's go. You want to see your dads, I need to talk to my mom face to face and we can drop into the school. For thanksgiving?"

"Since when did you start having good ideas?" Rachel teases.

"I decided to propose, was that not a good idea?"

"Alright that may have been the first good idea, but I had the same idea. My point still stands though."

"Well I'm more than just a pretty face Rach, I did graduate Yale remember?" I smirk.

"You're right, you're not just a pretty face, you're a beautiful one." The brunette compliments. "Let's do it, let's go home for Thanksgiving."

* * *

**Song: This time, written by Darren Criss for Rachel's last solo.**


	28. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short time jump to Thanksgiving and just pretend that Rachel's dads didn't split up during series 6 because I forgot that until now when I was writing this.  
> Read and review :)

_**Sunday** _

"Can we run through it one more time?"

"Rachel, I love you but my God it's not that difficult. We land at 10 this evening, we'll go into school to see people tomorrow then have dinner at Breadstix as we never got to do that when we lived there. Tuesday we'll spend the day with my mom, Wednesday we spend time with your dads then Thursday, Thanksgiving dinner with your extended family at your dads'." I sigh, having already repeated this information several times.

* * *

_**Monday** _

It felt weird walking through the doors of the new McKinley, not only because it was now a school for arts but because instead of staring wistfully at Rachel, I was now moving through the corridors with her hand in mine.

"Rachel! Quinn! I didn't know you guys were visiting."

We turn around and see Sam walking towards us.

"Hey, yeah well you came all the way to New York for our engagement party so it was only fair we returned the favour." I laugh. "Plus I don't think either of us have come home as often as we'd have liked to in the passed year and even longer for me."

"How's the glee club doing?" Rachel asks, stopping me from rambling any further.

I always feel awkward around Sam, seeing as we both technically dated him and were now standing in front of him engaged.

"Oh it's going well, we won sectionals the other day so I'm really proud of them. I'm just about to head to our last meeting before Thanksgiving if you wanted to see them perform?"

"We'd love to, I can't wait to see how they're coming along and catch up with all the kids that I coached last year."

I follow Rachel and Sam into the choir room and can't stop the smile that appears when I think of all the memories that come flooding back every time I step into the room.

"We have some very special guests today so why don't we head into the auditorium and show them what we've been working on?"

A few of the kids cheer and run up to greet Rachel and smile briefly at me before we all move into the auditorium.

I watch in awe as they flawlessly perform 'Sorry' by Justin Bieber and can't believe how far the glee club has come since I first watched them perform 'Don't Stop Believing' around 7 years ago.

* * *

Next, we visit Mr Schuester in his office.

"Rachel, Quinn, I heard the news, congratulations." He grins as he hugs us each in turn then gestures for us to sit.

Rachel sits down on the sofa and I sit next to her, resting my hand on her thigh.

"Thanks." I smile. "I'm ashamed to admit that we may not be sitting here together if it wasn't for you and glee, it really changed our lives and I don't think I ever really thanked you for it. So thank you."

"It was my pleasure Quinn, it saved me too and who knows where we would be now if Rachel hadn't complained to Principal Figgins about Mr Ryerson. I wouldn't have Emma, or Daniel, I'd probably be still stuck in a dead-end marriage with Terri and a baby she was claiming was ours whilst working a job that I hated."

I laugh at the memory of Terri breaking into my car and begging me to give her Beth.

"I am so proud of each and every one of you. Rachel, for making it onto Broadway and having the guts to go back to NYADA after everything that happened, Mercedes for saying no to all the sketchy producers and making her own way to becoming Beyoncé's opening act, Santana, Brittany, Kurt and Blaine for not caring what the world thinks and finding happiness in each other, as you two have done too and you Quinn, for graduating Yale."

The three of us catch up for the next half an hour before I finally get to take my girl on a date at Breadstix.

* * *

_**Tuesday** _

I spend the morning alone with my mother but neither of us brings up the engagement until Rachel arrives for lunch.

I'm upstairs in the bathroom when I hear the doorbell ring and my mother lets Rachel in.

As I come downstairs I find them stood by the front door still, Rachel's left hand in my mother's grasp.

"Isn't it beautiful Mrs Fabray?"

"Please, call me Judy, I haven't been a Fabray for years now, and yes it's wonderful. Let's see yours Quinnie." Mom smiles up at me when she spots me on the penultimate step.

"You haven't shown her already?" Rachel queries, greeting me with a brief kiss on the cheek.

"Um, no." I blush, finally showing off my ring.

"Ooh I don't know which one I like more."

"I do." I smile, admiring my ring once more.

We make our way into the living room and I suddenly realise that this is the first time that Rachel has been inside my childhood home and I chuckle nervously as she glances round at the ornate furniture.

"I don't know why she hasn't redecorated." I whisper to her as we sit down on the couch.

"Maybe she still loves him."

"Or maybe she's still scared he'll come back."

* * *

"So, Judy, my dads mentioned something about you saying we were going to be engaged by the end of the year?" Rachel laughs after we've finished eating the lunch that my mother and I prepared this morning.

"Oh yes, I could see how happy you made Quinnie and I know she's been pining over you since the first day of high school so it was inevitable."

"Wait, you knew I liked Rachel?"

"Yes, you were always talking about her. Sometimes even in your sleep."

I blush furiously as beside me, Rachel starts giggling.

"I'm just glad your father never picked up on it. I'm sure he didn't though if he was as clueless as he claimed about the pregnancy."

We spend the rest of the afternoon talking whilst slowly making our way through a bottle of wine and I finally feel like I've got my mother back in my life.

* * *

_**Wednesday** _

"Show me the rings."

I laugh as Hiram grabs both of our hands before even greeting us properly and inspects our engagement rings.

"I should've seen this coming." Rachel jokes.

"Same." I laugh as finally Hiram comes out of his daze and pulls us both into a warm hug.

"LeRoy will be home shortly. He just got called into work briefly." He explains before ushering us into the house.

* * *

"Show me the rings."

This time it's LeRoy who grabs us as soon as he enters the house.

"You two are too alike." Rachel laughs.

* * *

_**Thursday** _

Having spent the night at the Berry's I wake up in Rachel's arms in her childhood bedroom and smile as I fully take in the wall of glee photos she has pinned up still.

I find it sad that I'm only in a couple and even then there are other people with us, usually the whole club.

As soon as she and I are dressed I grab her wrist and hold up my phone to take a selfie.

Rachel smiles naturally and I love the fact that she didn't use her showbiz smile.

"What was that for?"

"Well I realised we don't actually have a picture of the two of us, and now you do. Plus I think we should take these photos from here and put them up in our bedroom at home, along with this one."

"I like that idea, but I have other plans for this one." She explains, gesturing towards the picture that I've just set as my background on my phone. "We should use it on the wedding invites."

"I love you and your clever ideas." I smile, dipping my head to kiss her.

"Mmm." The brunette hums, pulling her bottom lip in between her teeth as I pull away. "I love you too, but you get half the credit as you took the picture."

"So what's on the schedule for Berry Thanksgiving?" I ask, still grinning.

"Well, we usually just have a small brunch and not much else to eat until dinner. Family starts to arrive around 2 and we play some games while the food is cooking, and yes there will be turkey, but my dads still think I'm vegan so I wont be eating it." She blushes.

"Hmm, you little liar."

"It's not lying unless I state aloud that I am still vegan, which I never have so therefore it's more like... hiding the truth." Rachel reasons.

"Whatever you say." I wink before leading her downstairs.

* * *

The morning flies by and before I know it, everyone has arrived.

Rachel introduces me to her family and I smile every time she says 'fiancée'. I lose count of the number of times someone grabs my left hand though.

The doorbell rings and I look at Rachel confused, as I thought everyone was here.

"Could you get that please babe?" She asks, walking into the kitchen with a smirk before I could even ask who it was.

Sighing, I move into the hall and pull open the door.

"Mom?"

"Hi Quinnie, sorry I'm slightly late."

"I… I didn't even know you were coming." I laugh.

"Oh they did say they might keep it a surprise. Hello Rachel dear."

I turn to find Rachel behind me, a guilty look on her face.

"I hope you're not mad."

"Of course I'm not mad, it's adorable that you invited my mother." I smile, pulling her into a hug.

"Actually it was my dad's idea, but I did encourage Judy to come."

I finally greet my mother with a hug and then introduce her to everyone and she soon settles in talking to Hiram's sister.

"I love you." I whisper into Rachel's ear, hugging her from behind.

"I love you too." She murmurs. "And although you've already told me that today, I'll never tire of hearing it."

* * *

After a few hours of talking and games, we finally all sit down to eat but before we get to tuck in, Hiram announces that we're going to share what we're thankful for.

I groan silently as I'm extremely hungry but politely listen to everyone else until it's my turn.

"Well, I'm thankful for a lot but this year, I'm mostly thankful for second chances, as without them, I wouldn't be sat here with you all today next to my beautiful fiancée."

Rachel grins at me and as we all start to eat I can't believe how lucky I am, sat here between the love of my life and my mother, opposite two men who have accepted me for who I am.

I'm finally one hundred percent happy.


	29. Epilogue

_**4 years later** _

I wander out of my bedroom and into Daisy's. Or what used to be Daisy's room, she moved out not long before Rachel and I got married and is now living with Scarlet. The room now belongs to our 2 year old son, Cory.

I pick the boy up and carry him into the lounge. Every time I see him I can't help but smile at how much he looks like Rachel, who was the one to give birth to him. We'd chosen a sperm donor who looked similar to me but he still ended up with brown eyes, brunette hair and a smile identical to Rachel's, but I wasn't complaining, he's perfect in my eyes. He's also developing the same personality as her, he was practically dancing before he could walk and singing before he could talk.

"Hey Princess." I smile as I sit down onto the couch next to Rachel.

"Hey." She smirks.

"Hmm, cute but I wasn't talking to you." I laugh. "You used to be my princess but you've been overtaken by this little cutie."

I reach out and tickle the tummy of our daughter, who giggles and squirms in Rachel's lap.

"You're only saying she's cute because she looks like you."

"Maybe." I tease.

After Rachel had given birth to Cory, we'd waited just over a year before I went to the doctors to get pregnant myself. We used the same donor so our children would still be related somehow, which meant our daughter ended up with blonde hair and hazel eyes, therefore meaning we both had a child who took after us. We even named her after me.

"Hey Cory." Rachel smiles as I place our son between us. "Would you like to hold your sister again?"

"Yes." The boy mumbles, nodding his head enthusiastically.

"Yes what?" I prompt.

"Yes please Mama." He grins.

I ruffle his hair as a reward for being polite as Rachel places his sister in his arms.

"Be careful with her." She warns gently.

"I will Mama." Cory smiles up at her before turning his attention to the 1 month old baby. "I'll never hurt you Lucy."

* * *

As I've placed Lucy in her cot in our bedroom I wander back into the hallway and hear the sound of Rachel singing a lullaby to Cory.

I stand in the doorway and listen, unable to stop the smile on my face.

' _Go to sleep, go to sleep oh my tired little baby,  
You're the best little boy that a mummy ever had.  
Rest your head, close your eyes and drift off to dreamland,  
Rest your head, close your eyes and slide off to sleep._

' _See the stars in the sky they are twinkling for you,  
And the moon shining brightly tells you it is time for bed.  
See the stars in the sky they are twinkling for you,  
And the moon up on high tells you it is time for bed.'_

Rachel quietly backs out of the room, making sure not to wake up our son and I step out of the way as she reaches me.

As soon as she's closed the door, I pull her into a fierce kiss and she releases a soft moan into my mouth.

"Hmm, what was that for?" She sighs as we part for breath.

"For being an amazing mother. In fact, the best mother ever." I respond, leading her into the living room.

"I'm not the best mother, that position is taken by you."

"No, I'm far from the best. I mean I've been a mom for 10 years now and…"

"Quinn." Rachel interrupts. "You know full well I wasn't talking about Beth, but seeing as you brought her up, you may have not been in her life for the first 8 years, but at least you're in it now and get to see her at least once a month. You overcame your issues with thinking she'd hate you for giving her up and reached out to her, which in my eyes, makes you an incredible mother, because you put her feelings above your own."

"I love you."

"I love you too baby. Now that kiss got me all worked up so are you going to help me out or do I need to take care of myself?"

"Babe, you know Lucy is asleep in our room." I point out.

"Who said anything about our room?" Rachel teases, moving closer to the sofa with one eyebrow raised.

I instantly get turned on as we haven't had sex since Lucy was born.

"Though, that does remind me that I want to start looking for a bigger place so we can have our bedroom back once Lucy is old enough."

"Okay." I laugh. "But please, let's not talk about that right now."

I suddenly move closer to Rachel and lift her up off the ground.

She squeals as I then drop her onto her back on the sofa.

"Shh." I giggle. "If you want this to happen without a certain little boy waking up and interrupting us, then you need to be quiet."

"I'll try, now make love to me Quinn Fabray."

"It would be my honour Rachel Fabray." I grin.

I climb up onto the couch and lower my body onto hers, hovering my mouth just millimetres above hers, enjoying the lust in her eyes and her breath on my lips.

Teasingly slowly, I lower my lips until they meet hers and instantly I feel the butterflies swarm into my stomach. I deepen the kiss as my hands slip under Rachel's shirt. She writhes beneath me as my fingers slide over her ticklish spots and I smile against her mouth. I pull my lips away from hers and begin kissing her neck, sucking on her pulse point and I feel her moan softly.

I lift up slightly to pull her top up and over her head, giving me more skin to kiss. As I move lower I reach around her and unclasp her bra, pulling it off just in time for my mouth to close around her left nipple. I swirl my tongue over the pert bud before moving to the other breast as my hands busy themselves with undoing Rachel's jeans and hers run through my hair.

Trailing soft kisses down her ribs, I shift my weight so she can lift her hips and I pull down her jeans. As I plant a kiss just below her belly button I can smell her arousal and move myself lower before gripping the hem of her lace underwear between my teeth and dragging them down her legs.

Kissing my way back up my wife's legs I can't help but smile, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else.

"Quinn."

Rachel's voice pulls me out of my thoughts and I realise I've stopped moving. I look up into her concerned eyes before grinning at her and moving up her long tan legs and finally reaching where she wants me the most.

I slowly run my tongue through her folds before beginning to flick it over her clit and she begins squirming so I rest my forearm over her hips, holding her still. With my free hand, I tease her entrance with my fingertips before gradually sliding two fingers inside her.

Rachel gasps and lets out a guttural moan.

"Shh baby." I laugh, briefly lifting my head before lowering it down once again.

"I can't help that you're so good at that." Rachel laughs before her breath catches in her throat as I begin moving my hand again.

"Only for you baby."

As I move my fingers and tongue in perfect synchronicity, it's not long before Rachel is coming undone against me and I slow down enough to help ride out her climax.

I then kiss my way back up her body and brace myself so I'm hovering my face above hers again and smile down at her as she recovers.

"I've missed that." She smiles.

"Me too."

"Your turn." Rachel smirks, raising one eyebrow and instantly I feel a rush of moisture between my legs.

"I love you Rachel."

"I love you too Quinn."

* * *

As I watch our children playing happily in the park I turn my head to face Rachel.

"You know," I begin and she turns her attention to me. "This life of ours, may have been unintentional, but I couldn't be happier."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there you have it, the end of Unintentional Happiness. I really enjoyed posting an already finished story as I didn't have to rush to write the next chapter.  
> Look out for more of my stuff coming soon ;)  
> Please review/comment/whatever it is you do on this site (I'll never get out of the habit of saying review) :)


End file.
